Truths Beyond My Mask
by Chaeann Bourne
Summary: Living without Zangetsu had been hard yet I found solace in the simple fact that Shiro and I had come to an agreement and I could still protect everyone I had wanted to...but now that added a whole new group of people to the mix. Was I truly the material to be King like Shiro had said? I hope so because their lives and the balance hangs in my ability to be a true king...
1. Prologue

_Alright had this idea out of nowhere and thought I'd share it with you. Chey no own bleach sowwy Tite Kubo does. _

Truths Beyond My Mask

Prologue

Darkness had settled over my bed room and I sighed staring out at the moon that was settled high in the wide expanses of utter blackness. It was as if the stars were simply hiding just like all of the power I had once had.

_'King…can you hear me?'_

What the hell…was that Shiro? Shiro…what the hell how can I hear him I must be delusional. Yeah, I'm delusional that's all…I just miss my powers and my distressed mind was conjuring voices to fill the void left behind. Yeah, that's got to be what's going on.

_'Shut the hell up if you haven't noticed yet you jack ass I'm not a fucking zanpakuto I don't follow the same damn rules!' _I jump up and fall onto the floor beside my bed in utter shock. Shiro talked again…wait does this mean he'll try and kill me again? God this time I can't beat him!

"King shut the hell up already will ya…ya ain't crazy." He materializes in front of me scowling in my general direction. I nearly laugh and cry out of sheer joy at seeing one of my inner beings standing before me. "Get up…the ground doesn't suit ya King. I wanna' talk with ya."

I stand in mild shock and sit down on the edge of my bed as he struts over to my desk chair and turns it around only to sit on it backwards while facing me. I look at him for a moment study the way his hair now fall in long shaggy strands around his face touching his shoulders. He was fairly tall maybe an inch taller than me but still he resembled me in some ways.

"Shiro what do you want to talk about at twelve in the morning?" His eyebrows rise at my harsh accusation before he shakes his head trying to rein in his temper.

"I wanna' talk to ya about yer actions as of late King…ya been actin like a real pansy ya know. It's a little sickenin'. Aside from that I wanna ask ya why ya didn't remember me when the old man disappeared I ain't no zanpakuto ya know. Hell I'm pretty powerful and well over the years ya proved to be a pretty descent king…so yeah…" He rubs the back of his white hair in thought and then shakes his head before looking away with a short scowl.

"Shiro you aren't making any sense what so ever." I sigh and move so I'm lying back on my bed with my hands folded behind my head.

"King can I ask ya a question?" I glance at him before returning my gaze to the ceiling.

"You've already asked one but go ahead Shiro…" I chuckle softly at his angry glare before watching as it disappears as quickly as it came and his intense thoughts begin to outline his features.

His golden irises land on me after some time and I can see the uncertainty in his gaze. "Have ya ever really learned about the hollows…like aside from the stuff the shinigami told ya?" I turn my head to gaze at him and frown bringing a hand up to touch my chin gingerly. When I think about it I've never really thought of hollows aside from killing them. I had only ever thought of them as how Rukia told me they were.

I shift my gaze back to the hollowfied version of myself seeing the slight uncertainty in his gaze. "No I suppose I never have, would you like to inform me?" At my words he stiffens before relaxing with a small smile and thinking over his words. Then as the sun began to rise and replace the moon he told me of the many things he had learned through his time as a hollow and what actually happens in the world of Hueco Mundo. In that small amount of time I had grown inevitably closer to the one thing I used to despise more than anything else.

"We can be powerful together king…just give me a chance to prove to ya that I am yer most loyal subject now!" Shiro stand and tightens his fists into balls while staring down at me through those golden orbs. Then he straightens and pulls out the two horned mask before crushing it between his hands and holding out a small white orb. "Take it King and together we will be more powerful that anyone will understand…yer king for a reason. Take it and my power will be yers undeniably and unbound! Take it and make us one soul again!"

Shiro seems so lost and crazed wanting nothing more than to be with me again. I had never seen him like this and that, in itself, proved the honesty in him. I tighten my hands into fists before reaching forward and plucking the white bead from his palm. His lips part and a small sigh escapes his lips but any other action is lost to me as I begin to feel the reiatsu of everyone around me again but aside from that I can feel my own massive reiatsu as it calms significantly until it is completely hidden within my body. "Why Shiro…"

Shiro kneels in front of me and smiles hauntingly toward the floor. His eyes catch mine and such happiness is portrayed there. "King this is all I ever wanted from ya…I only ever want ya to recognize yer full power because my world is dying without a king. I thank ya…" Then he dematerialized leaving me to get ready for school. Before I leave I shove the white sphere into my pocket and walk out of the house intent on not releasing this power for some pansy hollow.


	2. Chapter 1

Truths Beyond My Mask

Chapter One

I could feel it again a hollow this one was stronger than the last but it was still too weak. They'll have to do better to draw me out. Ishida runs down the hallway and I sigh turning my attention back to the board then it spikes up dramatically.

_'So ya were hidin' then hollow?' _

I chuckle and stand walking from the room ignoring the teacher's protests. I move toward a window and stand on the sill jumping off of it easily before anyone rounds the corner to see me. I move through the air with my hands in my pocket feeling the tell tale wind. I pull out the small white sphere and roll it between m fingers watching Ishida, Sado, and Rukia fight the large Arrancar. I feel Shiro shift within me watching as well but his presence is slightly behind my own. Rukia is thrown back into a building as well as Sado and Ishida and that's when I figure it's time to finish this.

I begin laughing and float down slowly bending the area around my foot. I land in the air a bit in front of the Arrancar that lets out a loud roar of protest to my presence. "Shut up…" I command feeling the watery edge take my voice so it is more commanding to the hollow. The roar cuts off easily as everyone begins to stir preparing for battle. I crack my knuckles and stare at the ground as the hollow waits patiently.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way…you can go back through that garganta or I can kill you…take your pick!" A cero begins to form at its mouth and I sigh understanding that he wants a fight and nothing more. The cero releases.

"ICHIGO…" Rukia's voice travels toward me as the cero reaches its destination. I scoff and crush the sphere easily feeling my humanistic body disperse. With a flick of a whitened hand the cero explodes into smoke that begins to vortex around my body. When it clears the Arrancar glares at me for a moment before its eyes widen taking in my appearance. It turns to run and I blink before cracking beside it easily. My orange hair lifts with the speed before settling at the center of my shoulder blades again when the arrancar impacts with my hand. Its head rises as I kick up smashing my white covered foot into its stomach and then releasing it to begin flying. I chuckle and crack after it only to slam my foot down and smash it to the earth below.

I land easily without as much as a sound and walk slowly toward the crater I created with a simply kick. The arrancar struggles to stand and I narrow a fierce gaze on him. "Why run…I'll catch you…now I want you to deliver a message for me…"

Rukia-POV

My eyes opened to see a bright red cero shooting at a man standing very still before the arrancar in the air. Lean legs lead to an equally as lean body and then a head covered with…orange…hair. Shit! "ICHIGO…" I watch in horror as the cero reaches its destination only to explode in a cloud of smoke that settled for a moment before erupting in a large vortex. As it cleared I watch both horrified and taken back in pure shock.

Ichigo stood perfectly fine with barely a scratch on him. His orange hair fell in long strands along his face landing in the middle of his shoulder blades on his back. Around his head on the back was a thin line of the hollow skin with two long horns protruding from the sides but his hair fell through it as if it was merely a crown. His upper body was left open by a long haori that was black outlined in red. It was synched at his waist by a thick set of three chains made of the same white bone that sat on his head. A bloody red piece of fabric hung from his left shoulder by only a small bone plate that had two spikes on it. The tip of each spike was red as well as the tip of each horn. His lower body is covered in black pants that are rather skinny compared to the bottom half of a shinigami shihakusho. His pants are tucks into bone that form a set of flat boots that falls from his calf to his toe. His face is contorted in boredom before the arrancar turns to run. A loud boom can be heard before Ichigo appears before the man catching his throat with one hand. Then his foot comes up is a kick that was even too fast for me to catch. His movements remind me of Ulquiorra when I saw him battle before…they were slow and deliberate to him but fast compared to anyone else. Her cracks away again only to appear above the flying arrancar and slam him back toward the ground. In that moment his reiatsu heightens incredibly causing me to gasp for breath and fall to the ground and then as soon as he makes impact it's gone again. It was so thick and yet it seemed so controlled unlike what reiatsu he had before. The arrancar hits the ground creating a crater just from the sheer force of impact. Ichigo moves toward the ground slowly landing on one foot easily and then walking toward the man a deadly grace in his step. He's lethal…more so than before.

He begins to speak but I can't catch what he says. Then the arrancar pushes it's body into a kneel and Ichigo turns away from it walking with his head held so high that the sunlight glints off the devilish horns protruding from the bone atop his head. The arrancar disappears into a garganta. I watch as his brown eyes that are lined with gold catch my own before taking in everyone around him.

"Two healers from the yonbantai will be here shortly I advise that you do not move. You are seriously injured and forcing you body from the ground during my fight was not a wise choice Rukia." He glances at me as he leans against the wall of a deserted building. I watch in mild fascination as the hollow bone slowly seemed to dissolve leaving behind a normal looking human Ichigo who is holding a small white sphere in his figners.

"Ichigo…why…what happened to you…" Orihime mumbles looking at him with wide bleary eyes. I'm wondering the same thing. His eyes scan our eyes for a moment and he turns away from all of us.

"I am no longer tied to my zanpakuto therefore I am only tied to one half of my soul as I was originally until you gave me my powers Rukia. I would like it if you kept most of what you saw here to yourself. I have business that is not for the eyes of shinigami and that arrancar was the first step in it. I'll see you around…" He flicks his figners in the air and I feel a small spot of reiatsu built around his foot before he lifts one and then he jumps into the air landing on a building and then disappears.

I gaze at where he was for a moment before sighing and closing my eyes to wait for the yonbantai healers to get here. I wonder how long it will take because Ichigo was right his spiritual pressure had hurt me more than I already was.

Ichigo-POV

I look down at my friends as they are healed by the two yonbantai shinigami. I shake my head and scoff silently. "You've become more in touch with your inner hollow." I turn to stare at Shinji who was wearing a shihakusho as well as a taicho haori. I notice Kensei and Rose wearing the same uniforms as Shinji just modified to their own style.

I turn away from them again and sigh looking down at Rukia. "It was the only way to protect what I care about. You could be much more powerful if you didn't hate your hollow so intently." I hear Shinji grumble before I chuckle softly and turn to the three before me. "But of course you've known that for a while and are happy with being shinigami. I do not have that choice which is why you are going to leave me to do as I must to secure my zanpakuto again…are you not?"

"Hai…we will not stand in your way and we will try to see to it that the Seireitei gathers no information of your escapades in Hueco Mundo in the future. Be careful Ichigo I can only hope you know what you are getting into." Shinji looks into my eyes and I smile softly at them while rubbing the back of my head. Kensei catches my attention before wiggling his browns at me.

"No, I will not fight with any of you nor will I show you what I truly look like…at least not yet." With that said I turn and begin moving…I feel the reiatsu build beneath my feet as I move and I relish the feeling of having it back…the best part is having it right beneath my finger tips.

Hueco Mundo

The dust settled around a beaten and battered arrancar that was heaving heavily and leaning against its zanpakuto. Ichiraion Zael wiped the blood from his chin with a shaking hand and pushed himself to his feet to stand before the elder Espada who had made it through their near death experiences that's to instant regeneration. "HE has sent a message to the current rulers of Hueco Mundo…the King has returned…" Ichiraion falls forward completely passed out at my feet and I do not even bend to push him away. My entire body was frozen with fear.

"Barragan lived?" Zommari whispers and I whirl around stiffly to growl at him lowly.

"No…Barragan is dead, he is trash, and the real King is returning…the true King of Hueco Mundo. You must be old enough to remember the times of before when Hueco Mundo was ruled by the highest family those adorned with the half masks when they were born. The Prince has returned meaning he is without a zanpakuto." Ulquiorra walks away following my own path and Nel sighs and disappears like always. I swear she's just been waiting to see that bastard shinigami Kurosaki again. I hate him for saving me…then again why did he save me and not Ulquiorra. How the hell did Ulquiorra die anyway?

"We should be prepared for the King's arrival perhaps we will be able to fight!" I say tightening my fists into balls the excitement for a fight coursing through my veins. Ulquiorra shifts his gaze to me and sighs softly.

"It would not be wise to fight the King…now that he has realized his power he is much more deadly than anticipated. He was deadly before that and I admit his hollow is fiercely protective of him It is an odd relationship although I suppose that would be possible if a princess of Hueco Mundo were to mate with a Shinigami. In any case be prepared to welcome him none the less I remember the young prince very well unlike you…he has quite the temper." Ulquiorra walks away leaving me to my own thoughts…I hope he gets here soon then I can figure out who this boy really is and how he knows Ulquiorra. This man must be something big for Ulquiorra to call Barragan trash in comparison to him. I have to wonder who this man really is.

"Grimmjow…do you think a lot will change?" Nel asks suddenly appearing in front of me. I sigh and walk beside her while placing my hands in my pockets and thinking on what she asked.

"I honestly couldn't tell ya Nel…I think things may change for the better thought so keep that in mind alright." I stop at my room and turn to face her before pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Yeah who knew I was a sucker for girls like Nel…never me…but damn does she have me whipped its pathetic really. I doesn't matter thought she's still hot as hell. "You should get some sleep it's pretty late."

"Alright Grimm…night…" She turns and walks away leaving me with a gentle smile for the night. What the after math of war does to some people. In all honesty she was crushed after that bastard Ichigo left but she knew he couldn't stay here. He was after all just a human.


	3. Chapter 2

Truths Beyond My Mask

Chapter Two

Our home was never this quiet but with Karin at soccer and Yuzu out shopping it left my father and I alone. I could not ask him the questions that have been bothering me without one of my sisters overhearing. "Dad what was mom?"

He folds his newspaper slightly to look at me over top of it before continuing to read it. "Human…" The way he said it hinted that there was something he wasn't telling me and that he wanted me to find out on my own.

"That's bullshit and we both know it…then explain to me why my inner hollow has been with me since I was little." I command and watch in satisfaction as he folds his newspaper and leans forward in his chairs resting his elbows on his knees.

"Has your inner hollow told you everything yet?" I sigh and look out the window shaking my head slightly. "Well what have you decided for yourself so far?"

"You are obviously a very powerful shinigami who was a part of the Ozokutokumu and mom wasn't human or wasn't fully human I guess. It was illegal for you to wed her because she was part hollow…I know that. What I don't understand is why an arrancar that I attacked in my hollow form bowed to me and treated me like a king if I were only a Prince when I was born." My dad's eyes widen at my knowledge and I chuckle softly while placing my hands behind my head.

"You've inherited your mother true power then. I was hoping Zangetsu would nullify that to an extent and hide you from the Reio but then you lost your shinigami abilities while fighting Aizen. I was afraid this would happen soon due to all the chaos happening in Hueco Mundo. You see Hueco Mundo has a high ruling family much like the Seireitei does they are mostly unknown though. You're mother was the second daughter of the King of Hueco Mundo many years ago. She would frequent to the world of the living guised as a human and on a mission I met her and immediately knew who she was. We talked and eventually fell in love. When she was to be married she fled to the world of the living and we both settled in as humans eventually turning humans ourselves. When you were younger word passed that your mother's empire fell when her elder brother died, he was always weakly because your mother was the more powerful of the two. Word passed that Barragan the new king was taking control and he sent a hollow to kill you…" He trails off and I feel my eyes widen slightly when I realize just what my mother had saved when saving me.

"I was the only person who could take the throne from Barragan because I was the rightful heir…but why is Hueco Mundo in chaos now?" His eyes read mind deciding if it was the right time to tell me and then we both jump when Shiro materializes before us kneeling.

"King, allow me to explain because although yer father knows a bit about what is to happen I know much more because it was passed onto me when ya were born. Ya see the two royal families lived to try and keep the two worlds as separate as possible. Hollows can sustain themselves in Hueco Mundo so long as a ruling body is present that is very powerful…however when yer house fell the hollows starting seeping into the gense and Barragan refused to speak with the Reio thus cutting ties between our world and the Seireitei. Now however an ancient prophecy is to come into play. It is stated that the son of two bloods, which is where ya come into play King, will bring two enemies together in time to battle against an enemy that could very well tear the all three dimension apart for all of eternity and without each other the dimensions will crumble…but first you must regain yer title." He grins up at me fiercely and I loll my head back.

"What of Karin and Yuzu dad are they hollows as well?" His eyes narrow for a moment and then we both turn to Shiro asking for assistance. His eyes find my own and he nods slightly.

"King yer sisters are part hollow and if they ever awaken their shinigami powers then they would have an inner hollow just like yers but they will never be as powerful as ya are…only one offspring of royal blood will be powerful enough to control Hueco Mundo and its normally the first yer mother was a special case." He slowly dematerializes and my father stares at me for a long moment before standing slowly and walking toward me.

"So I'm guessing you have no choice but to become the King of Hueco Mundo then?" I nod and stand as well before hugging my father quickly. I sigh and upon hearing the door open pull away from my father. Karin and Yuzu come in and notice the grave looks on our faces.

"This is about the explosions earlier isn't it?" Yuzu asks softly her wide innocent eyes looking up at me as tears made her long lashes stick together.

"Yuzu…Karin I need to leave for a pretty long time and I will be back I promise but I won't see you as much. I need you both to be really strong for us and if anything ever happens with you seeing ghosts and hollows that's different you need to tell Dad or Urahara-san alright. I should probably go Dad it's probably pretty late over there." He nods and I hug everyone before sighing and kissing each of my sisters on the cheek. My dad walks me toward the door and I frown and looks at him for a long moment. "When I gain power over there I'll have two Arrancar around them at all times just in case something happens and neither of us can make it there. I'll either have them created or pick people I absolutely trust like Nel or something. See ya Dad." I leave through the door and walk down the street toward the warehouse district. Shinji, Rose, and Kensei are still around probably visiting the other's they'll let me go there to open the Garganta.

I take off quickly flexing a bit or reiatsu around my feet to push them quicker. I reach my destination easily and enter through the barrier shocking everyone who is standing around laughing. "Berry-tan what are you doing here?" Mashiro asks softly her wide eyes taking in my relaxed position.

"Shin I need to use the training ground for a few minutes as well as Hachi. You are all welcome if you'd like…" I murmur and upon seeing Shinji's nod I walk over to the hatch and lift it before jumping down and landing on one foot my hands still in my pockets. Everyone else follows and I smile softly. "You wanna see?"

Kensei eyes light up and I smile as Shinji's light with his natural curiosity. Hachi places his hands together to strengthen the barrier. I pull out the white sphere made of hollow bone, my own to be exact, and they all look at it in confusion. "What the hell is that certainly it's not your release?" I chuckle as Kensei stares at it with mild astonishment.

"It is my own bone armor from my hollowfication." I mutter tossing it at him and watching as he passes it around so everyone can see it. I catch it as Shinji tosses it back before holding it between my forefinger and thumb crushing it easily. The dust kicks up swirling around me and as it settles every one of them stares at me in wide eyed shock before they seem to battle within themselves. "Do not bow…" I notice they relax and then smile acting normal.

"So you are the true heir…my hollow has spoken of the times before when he was still residing in Hueco Mundo under the rule of the great king and not the King that Aizen took power from. It is weird to think that it is you that has to talk with the Reio…good luck with that especially since you need to go through the Seireitei." I chuckle and nods softly before offering them my signature smirk. I turn to my back is to them and rip open the air in front of me creating my own garganta that will hopefully lead me straight to Las Noches if not I will just have to use sonido.

"I'll see you in about a week so be prepared and as it stands any of you are welcome in Hueco Mundo at any time…just remember there your hollow is a bit more dominant so be on friendlier terms then you currently are and don't scoff at me Hiyori…" With that said I jump into the garganta and walk through it slowly waiting for the darkness to envelope me as it closes.

"Oi Strawberry don't forget that the Vaizado are always on your side!" Shinji shouts before it closes and I feel a smile twitch onto my lips before I take off in a quick sprint. It opens and I jump out landing on one foot. I hear harsh alarms blaring and I realize that I am in fact in Las Noches…well this is good I don't have to go very far not that I would mind but it saves time.

Starrk, Lilynette, and Zommari are among the first to arrive and the latter draws his blade without much thought. Starrk's arm shoots out stopping his blade with his hand. Grimmjow arrives next and glares at me but stopped upon seeing the position Starrk and Zommari are in. Ulquiorra is the next Espada to appear and his eyes widen slightly before he offers a nod.

"Ulquiorra how the hell did you survive!" I shout but offer a small grin before waving my hand and dismissing it for another time. Then I feel a body collide with mine knocking me back a few feet with a shrill scream of my name. Ah and finally Nel has arrived. Upon one look from me Ulquiorra stays in place.

"Nel was so worried that Ichigo would not be okay and that that big meany Aizen would have killed him but then the war ended so she figured Ichigo was okay but still she worried because he may have been hurt and…" I cut her off by placing my hand over her mouth and laughing softly.

"Nel relax please…I'd like to speak with all of you somewhere a bit more private." Ulquiorra turns and walks toward a large building and everyone follows. I take that as my cue and walk beside Nel as she whispers about how everyone has been doing. I see Grimmjow shooting us looks and they almost seem worried I wonder if…no, that couldn't be.

"This is the best place to talk if we wish for comfort is this alright?" Ulquiorra asks softly and I gaze around the room that has a large fire place and many couches and chairs that seem rather soft and inviting.

"This is great!" I say brightly before walking forward and taking a seat on a couch as everyone else takes seats as well. I notice Grimmjow and Nel sit relatively close to one another and smile in her direction. "Alright then since everyone is settled and comfortable I'd like to start by asking how you all survived especially you Ulquiorra."

"I will live so long as my charge lives as you should be aware or has your hollow not told you that…never do that again." His eyes narrow and I'm guessing it was painful. I rub the back of my neck as everyone stares at the usually emotionless Espada who now displayed a bit of emotion.

"Hai, hai now, I know how Grimmjow and Nel are alive but how about you three?" Starrk sighs and Lilynette begins to speak for both of them.

"We both awoke in the rubble of a collapsed building and snuck out through a garganta. We were badly injured but once we returned here Grimmjow and Nel patched us up." Zommari appeared a few weeks later after waking up in one of the collapsed towers. After that we rebuilt Las Noches so the left over warriors had a place of refuge as well as new warriors to come seeking peace. Espada are the only ones who know of the True King because we follow our baser instincts…Aizen did not believe in such a thing. I take it by the remains of your hollowfication you are the new King, the Prince from the line of old." Her eyes level on me as I recline in the couch and offer a simple nod in answer to her statement. She frown and stand staring deep into my eyes. "Are you the one that beat up Ichiraion like that? How many hits…"

"Two…three if you count me catching him by the throat…four if you count his impact with the ground I do not count either so two." Her eyes widen and she stares at me in shock before nodding once and walking back over to Starrk.

"What do you say Lilynette?" Starrk says softly and she snorts before raising a fist in front of her face.

"I like him we're staying right here!" Starrk nods and leans back closing his eyes. Before too long he's fallen asleep and it's like he's in a coma or something I'm half tempted to poke him to make sure he's alive.

"He is still alive right?" I mutter to the person closest to me which just so happens to be Ulquiorra and a small chuckle escapes his lips.

"Hai he is alive when the time comes Lilynette will wake him up. Grimmjow Zommari will you follow him or not?" His eyes level on the pair and both wear unemotional faces.

"I will follow him as long as he if fair and just…" Zommari states before standing bowing and walking away most likely to meditate as Byakuya said that he mentioned doing quite frequently.

"Grimm what do you say?" Nel says pouty and leaning toward Grimmjow who seems to become dazed. She stops when she can tell she won and he coughs before crossing his arms over his exposed chest.

"Whatever but you better at least let me spar with you if I can't fight you and kill you…and you better make that jack ass spar too…he's always too busy!" He points a finger at Ulquiorra who stares at it blankly and I turn to him and raise a single brow while smirking.

He sighs and turns away. "I do not enjoy sparing…" I stand and walk until I'm in front of him and bend down to face him while placing a single finger at his neck. "My Lord…"

"That's bullshit and we both know it." I straighten and place my hands behind my head chuckling softly. "Oh well, I'll get you to spar somehow so it doesn't matter and Grimmjow don't expect me to go easy if you all are going to be the imperial guard then you can't be weak." I chuckle at his fierce growl.

"Did you just call me weak?" Grimmjow snarls and I turn to look at him over my shoulder to see him wither at the harsh glare sent to him by Nel.

"Well not really yer a good fighter but yer too hot headed Grimmy." I feel the creepy smile of Shiro lift my cheeks and then I chuckle releasing it as Shiro rolls with laughter in my head. "Oh and Nel if you're wondering I approve but if he hurts you…"

"Really that's great I have to go tell Pesche and Dondochakka! I'm glad that Ichigo approves of Grimm because Nel would be very upset if he didn't because Ichigo's opinion really matters to Nel because Nel sees Ichigo as a…" She trails off while slapping a hand over her mouth quickly.

I turn my head to look over my shoulder at her and smile gently. "It's alright Nel you can see me as you wish…Grimmjow you better keep her safe I care about Nel…" With that said I begin to walk away and Ulquiorra stands to follow me. His eyes fall closed as we walk in silence through the hallways.

"I much prefer Las Noches to what my hollow remembers of the traditional palace grounds. I figure since you are relatively leading that a room has already been prepared?" Ulquiorra doesn't respond but instead turns down a dead end hallway and stops at a set of large black doors that are inscribed with red and white horns signaling the royal family of Hueco Mundo specifically the King who has red tips on their horns.

"You're room my lord…we will take to planning the set up of your protection and meeting with the Reio in the morning and perhaps any changes you wish to make. Goodnight and if I may make a suggestion…Grimmjow should be your second personal guard seeing as you can keep an eye on him as well as possibly settle your quarrels with one another." With that said he turns and walks away leaving me to enter my room easily.

I open the doors and enter into a small sitting room with a set of sliding screens along the back wall. A low table for tea sits in front of the doors and is currently set for four people. I open the doors and look around the large bedroom. The back wall is entirely open, save a few pillars that connect the arching areas left open, and leads to a large balcony that looks down four stories across the palace of Las Noches and its perpetual day. Black curtains hang on each side of the opening pushed back to reveal the view. Settle in the center of the room is a large dip in the floor boards that is covered with bedding and sheets made of bloody red silk. Silk pillows of black and white are scattered around the padding making it roughly resemble a bed. At the top of the ceiling curtains are strung that when released cover the bedding curtaining it away from the entire room so to sleep in peace.

Along the far wall to my right is a set of sliding doors with the night sky woven into its flawless design. A high full moon rests around the top right hand corner of the right door and it's light illuminates the hot onsen shown at the bottom of the left screen door giving the steam and iridescent glow. The doors are in fact glass which is odd to say the least but it's nice none the same. I slide the doors open to reveal a large bathroom with the same wall to wall opening along the wall to my left. It also leads to the large balcony. Right in the center of the large room is manmade osen that filters the water and cleans it before putting it back into the osen. The steams is extinguished due to the soft breeze from the open archways. Along the wall to my right are many black shelves holding bathing oils, some for men and some for women if I ever take a wife, and towels of all shades and colors. Beside the shelves on the left side is a basket for dirty clothing. To the right is a large set of black cabinets with two silver handles. Opening them I find many outfits that are indeed fit for a King as well as a small compartment that was large enough to rest my headpiece were I to take it off.

Leaving the onsen I walk across my room and to the other set of glass sliding doors that portray a walkway between two sets of shelves filled with books of all colors. Upon opening them I find myself in a large library with a large walks way leading to an opening with a desk and chair as well a small circular fire pit surrounded by a circle of padding covered in red silk and cushioned with black and white pillows. Rows upon rows of books were placed along the wall behind me and the wall to my left. The right wall fitting the rest of the design was left open with the arching walkways leading to the balcony. The desk sat facing me and the unlit fire with seating sat in front of the open wall. All in all my area of Las Noches was rather fitting to my style.

With a nod of acceptance I return to the onsen and begin to bathe before dressing in a black sleeping yukata. I place my head piece in the compartment under my clothing and seal it shut so only I may open it. I place my chain link belt, glove, and boots on top of the compartment before heading to bed for the night. With a wave of my hand the curtain close encasing my room in darkness. With my enhanced sight I walk to my bed and slip under the covers instantly relaxing into the comfortable padding. With a wave of my tired hand the sheer curtains hanging from the ceiling fall around me blocking out the entire world. Perhaps tomorrow I would speak to the research department and see if that can make the dome change between night and day so I don't need to close the large curtains. All in time thought for now I just want…to…sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Truths Beyond My Mask

Chapter Three

I awoke the next morning to the sliding doors of my room opening and then an arrancar kneels down but the curtain of my bed. The arrancar bows lightly and I realize it's a girl as her long hair sweeps down over her shoulders hiding her cleavage from view. I sit up and stretch watching as the curtains rise revealing the woman to me. The room is relatively dark still and with a wave of my hand sunlight floods the room bathing everything in its light. A movement beside me brings my attention back to the woman who is now kneeling on the floor by my bedside with a tray of food. Her hair is dark brown and falls in straight layers to the floor behind her and long bangs frame her icy eyes. Her skin is very tan seemingly darker with how well in contrasts against her white kimono dress. Her mask is along both ears giving them point which resemble elf ears. She is obviously one of the more powerful arrancar.

"Good morning milord…I hope you slept well. I have brought you breakfast as Ulquiorra-sama requested and am told to give you this letter from Nelliel-sama." Her voice is like a haunting melody and she offers a small smile before handing me a piece of folded paper.

"What's your name?" I stand from my bed and walk along the floors toward the onsen and she looks over her shoulder watching as I disappear. "Go ahead I can still hear you!" I call out to her while changing into a set of clothing identical to the one I wore yesterday aside from the fact that they were silk and had white circular designs fluttering across the black. I run my hands through my hair detangling it and place my head piece on with ease. I dress in my boots and belts synching my haori together and forgo my gloves and shoulder plating.

"My name is Morimato Yukihana milord…I am your person servant of sorts." Her voice carries easily and I'm surprised she isn't more afraid of me. With a chuckle I walk back through the sliding doors closing them as I go.

"Snow flower…I like it but do you mind if I call you Hana for short…and place call me Ichigo." She nods and moves to lift the tray as I walk toward the tea area. I wave her off and pick it up before walking toward the sitting area where I notice tea is already set up. "Hana please sit and have a cup of tea with me I'd like to get to know you seeing as Ulquiorra has taken it upon himself to assign you to be the person I will see most days." She does as I asked and pours each of us a steaming glass of tea before settling in seiza. I open the letter slowly and read the note from Nel as she thanks me from coming back and also tells me how important my accepting Grimmjow was to her. I feel a smile crawl onto my lips and fold the paper again sitting it down on the side of the table before eating slowly.

"Ichigo-sama how old are you?" Hana's voice is soft almost fearful and I look up from my own tea to stare at her for a moment. "I apologize that was out of line…"

"I am twenty one in human years Hana and do not hesitate to ask me anything although I cannot say I will always answer you but if I am able to I will most certainly try to do so." She nods and stands as I finish before bowing and leaving quickly. A blush adorned her high cheekbones and with a small chuckle I walk from the room sealing my doors with my own reiatsu.

I find Ulquiorra lounging in a large library with a book in his palm reading silently about who knows what. Nel is talking with a young woman who has fiery red hair and icy blue eyes that where almost white. Grimmjow is reading a book about, you guessed it, war. His eyes dart up from the page to meet mine and then return to the page he was reading.

Ulquiorra shuts his book tightly and sits up before standing and gliding toward me. "Milord…we must speak of our tactics for going to the soul society. Would you like to take a seat?" I nod offering a chuckle before sitting down around a circular fire obviously styled after the one in my personal library. Ulquiorra sits down at my side and Grimmjow sits on the edge of the wood floor his feet planted on the cushions and Nel situated between his legs. The fiery redhead scurries out shutting the door behind her.

"Alright so I was thinking that either way we'd have to go through the Seireitei and obviously right off the bat three taicho aren't going to attack or send their men to attack because they are vaizado and allied with me and only me. However, I'm not sure they will along me to get far enough into the Seireitei to speak with Yamamoto-sotaicho due to my hollow nature unless I walk in at full power with my head held high adorned in the full outfit of the king…that will be so hot because it's always cold here. By the way can we talk to some in the research development and try and get them to have night and day in Las Noches I hate that its always day…damn you Aizen!" I glare at nothing and cross my arms over my chest shock the two males at my side with my childishness. Starrk walks in and sits down with Lilynette at his side. His eyes are weary and Lilynette rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

"That will be taken care of promptly after this meeting Milord…I must agree however that you are correct in your assumption." Ulquiorra looks down at a map that he had somehow obtained of the Seireitei and looks over it. I swear the man is crazy intelligent.

_King, he and I used to battle side by side in hollow form when ya were real small in the gense. He's very smart._

"I say we take three Espada with us just for protection as well as two arrancar. We should leave the highest ranking of the former Espada here so that the others don't get the wrong ideas and cause trouble. Zommari should also remain as well…he's too calm and honestly I don't trust him…" Grimmjow narrows his eyes fiercely at the end of his input and I stare at him for a moment shocked at his level headed survey of the situation.

"I also agree he is a threat to you Ichigo due to his undying love for Aizen…he once said he'd be uke for Aizen anytime…" We all shiver and shake our heads in mild disgust. I see Ulquiorra's lips curl in disgust and chuckle softly think that he would be a definite uke and Grimmjow would be a seme…Nel isn't submissive but she seems to be for Grimmjow. Starrk is defiantly top and Lilynette is bottom despite her dominance any other time.

"Do not even vocalize your thought Kurosaki…I can see it on your face quite literally and no I am not uke…" Ulquiorra growls real anger seeping into his emerald gaze but embarrassment also tinges his cheeks. I choke back laughter before waving my hand and nodding brushing off his statement as easily as it came.

"Anyway…I say Ulquiorra, Nel, and I should escort King to the Seireitei with Ichiraion and Yukihana accompanying us and Starrk and Lilynette should stay behind and take care of Las Noches!" Grimmjow finishes with a wide grin and turn as I tap my chin thinking on the plan. All eyes land on me except for Starrk who is once again asleep. Standing I walk around the circle to stand behind Starrk. Lilynette shrinks away as I bring my foot down on his head effectively waking the lazy ass up.

"The only way for that to happen is if Starrk actually pays attention and doesn't fucking sleep!" I growl leaning toward him with a fire in my eyes. He stares at me for a moment his eyes wide at the crazed look that seeps into my eyes. Shiro seeps through my voice on my own command to issue the warning in that watery and yet taunting voice that I had once been so fearful of. "If I come back ta see that ya messed up and Las Noches is in chaos Starrk I will not be happy and neither will the King."

I watch as he visibly gulps and nods after I stand straight moving my foot from his head where it was firmly planted. Everyone stares at me for a minute and Nel raises an eyebrow at me. "Why bother…" Ulqui mumbles under his breath before looking away from all of us.

"Oh don't worry my little uke-san I won't let Shiro out to hurt anyone!" A dark angry blush adorns his cheeks and he stand his hand fisting at his side his mouth opening as if to yell at me before snapping shut before he turns and stalks out of the room. Once the doors close I burst out laughing loud falling to the ground and rolling around on the floor.

_Told ya King…that never gets old!_

"I don't even want to know." Grimmjow states before getting up and walking toward the door with Nel by his side.

I look at the pair and begin to speak all playfulness gone from my voice. "Grimm, Nel we leave in one weeks time…be prepared to depart and Nel would you please stay behind I wish to speak with you. Starrk go sleep while you can and Lilynette will you please find Pesche and Dondochakka for me and bring them here?" She nods brightly and hurries out as Starrk walks out slowly with his hands in his pockets. Grimmjow had disappeared probably to try and provoke some arrancar.

"Ichigo did I do something wrong?" Nel twists her hands together and I turn around fully and take her hands in my own leading her back to the cushions. We sit down and I lean back looking to the ceiling.

"I wish to borrow your brothers and entrust them with a new job. I want them to be the personal guards for my younger sisters and keep a close eye on their progress. Both have abnormally high levels of reiatsu and could develop a hollow at any point in time. Is that alright with you?" Her eyes widen and she grins brightly nodding ever so slightly. Pesche and Dondochakka walk in their heads bowed and looking exactly the same as they had when I first met them. I wave them over and stand.

"Pesche and Dondochakka you are both being assigned to the gense to protect the princesses from danger…good luck!" Nel then proceeds to skip away leaving the two males alone with me. They flinch when the door slams shut. I chuckle and shake my head at Nel's antics.

"I won't hurt you but I do need to return your true forms to you even if you prefer this form. By doing so you will strengthen greatly." I smile and form a ball of white in both of my hands. Both close their eyes tightly while shaking and I hit Pesche but miss Dondochakka who darts from the room. Pesche's blonde hair falls into his pale yellow brown eyes. The top part of his mask cut off at where the eyeholes had been was attached to his forehead and the purple flap of fabric covered his right eye entirely. A long purple triangle was below his left eyes with the point face down. Three piercings of bone lines his left ear and his lips lifted in a calming smile. He wore a sleeveless hooded sweatshirt with grey outlining that was cut to just below the start of his abs. He wore white pants with a purple tie much like the one his wore in his hollowfied form. A white piece of armor was on his right forearm and his purple and white zanpakuto was attached to his right him. He wore the same sandals as the rest of the Espada.

"I'm hot…" Pesche mumbles to himself while looking in a mirror that appeared out of nowhere…what the hell?

Without a word I turn and dart after Dondochakka who is currently running through all of my buildings. As I run through the palace everyone turns to watch with wide eyes and some even follow. I catch up to him in the desert sands where Zaraki battled Nnoitra. I jump at him as everyone arrives and we wrestle around for a bit before I pin him and slam my palm into his forehead. I stand and dust myself off before walking back toward the library.

"You are to be back at the library before I get there Dondochakka I'm quite annoyed that I had to chase you like that and you are to be informed that if you ever run from protecting my sisters I will hurt you…actually no I'm assigning you to Karin who will hurt you!" He runs past me quickly and I laugh loudly placing my hands behind my head. Everyone lets out a sigh of relief.

"I thought he was going to hurt him…" Grimmjow says softly and I turn and shoot him a grin. He raises an eyebrow upon seeing my gaze and walks toward me setting pace with me as I walk back toward the library which is near Nel's room.

"Now Grimm you know that if I were to hurt Pesche of Dondochakka Nel would be very upset…which is why I'm assigning Dondochakka to my crazed sister to beat him around!" He chuckles and veers away from me with a small incline of his head. I enter the library and actually look at Dondochakka for once. Well for wearing such large clothing he was actually pretty small but he had muscle mass that Pesche didn't. Both appeared to be teens which was good.

Dondochakka stands a good head taller than Pesche, I know shocker, and the only parts of his mask remaining are the two wide yellow eyes holes that are now perched atop his head like glasses. Ebony hair stuck up in short spike across his head and into his tanned face. Two wide green and brown eyes offset his touch and rugged appearance. He wore a sleeveless white jacket that hugged his body and cut off at his pants that hung precariously from his hips. He wore the same shoes as the Espada as well as a small bone belt that looked like wrapping and held his pants up. His zanpakuto was hung on his left hip with ease. I was beginning to get worried about leaving either of them near my teenage sisters now.

"Both of you will return to the world of the living with me but first allow me to show you how to transfer your hollow form into a human form so you may join school to watch the princesses." They nod and I reach forward and grip the belt around Dondochakka's waist and the armor plate around Pesche's right arm. Both crumble under my touch and turn to small cubes of hollow bone revealing a blonde haired human with brown eyes and a black haired human with green and brown eyes. With a grin I hand them the cubes and they stare at them.

"What do we do?" Pesche asks staring at the object quizzically.

"Just crush the cube to become your hollow self. When you are finished break when I broke, which is marked with set of small red horns, and you will be human again." They nod and crush the cubes in their hands before hurrying off. I turn and walk toward where I feel Ulqui is so that I can apologize for how I treated him.

I find the black haired Espada sitting on the top of the dome staring out at the wide expanses of desert. He doesn't turn to look at me or even acknowledge me when I stand directly behind him. Then he speaks and it's so unemotional and hard that I nearly take a step back. "Go away."

I sigh and move to sit beside him joining his viewing of the perpetual night. "Ulquiorra I apologize for my behavior earlier my actions and words were uncalled for and in all honesty your sexual preferences are none of my concern…I apologize." He turns his emerald eyes to me and sighs softly. His eyelids fall closed and he nods as a weight is seemingly lifted from his shoulders.

"I forgive you Ichigo…but please at least save the comments for when it is just the two of us and not that many people." I nod and pat his shoulder standing up. He stays sitting and staring at the sky.

"Ulquiorra I'm going to the gense to visit my sisters and allow them to meet their new body guards I will return…keep a somewhat peace until I come back. I trust you'll do that for me. I'll be back…" With that said I turn and walk back the way I came with my hand tucked behind my head. I hear a short and soft 'Hai' from behind me and feel a smile twitch to my features.

-CB-

World Of The Living

"Ichi-nii…" My name is shouted while two forms latch themselves onto my hips. I hug my sisters back just as tightly before letting go and ushering them toward the living room allowing Pesche and Dondochakka to follow me in. One of the two shuts the door. My dad smiles upon seeing the two hollows following silently behind me. Yuzu looks at them with wide eyed while Karin just looks at them without emotion. I smile at my sisters and wave the two over.

"Karin and Yuzu, these two are two of my most trusted followers and I've known them for a long time. This is Pesche and this is Dondochakka. They will be staying with the two of you and acting as body guards in case any shinigami attack or even a rogue hollow. They will also be attending school with you." Reach over I crush the spot with my emblem on both of their bone armor and they morph until the look human like I do.

"What the hell Ichigo? What do you think I can't handle myself?" Karin shouts losing her temper. Dondochakka looks at her for a moment and sighs softly.

"Princess please do not be angered by your brother he is just trying to assure your safety. Plus you're stuck with Dondochakka he's not much help anyway!" Pesche is suddenly knocked to the floor by his brother's fists and then glares up at the bigger man with anger.

"Okay how about Karin set's up Ichi-nii's old room for the two of you and I'll start dinner…are you staying Ichi-nii?" I nod and she grins even wider, if that was even possible before hurrying toward the kitchen and grabbing her apron on the way.

"Son you are leaving for the Seireitei soon…thus is why you've personally brought the guards." I nod once and sit back against an arm chair running a hand through my hair. "So this Pesche and Dondochakka…"

"I met them when I went to save Orihime and they were protecting their Espada, Nel, who had been turned into a little girl. When we were battling another Espada Nel regained her older form. She followed me around most of the time. Dondochakka followed Renji and Pesche followed Ishida. They grew on me." He nods and we chare a small laugh together.

The night passed without many flaws and I got to witness Dondochakka get beat up by Karin for the first time. He cried like a pansy and Pesche just snicker while I chuckled at him. Oh I can't wait to hear of his torture with Karin. Oh this will be enjoyable.


	5. Chapter 4

Truths Beyond My Mask

Chapter Four

My hands hung silently on the edge of the balcony as I stood in the calming silence of dawn. Time here moved very differently than it does in the gense and Seireitei. It's been a month in the gense since I came here and it has been a week in the Seireitei. Here though…here it has been three months and those three months have been filled with ruthless training and planning.

"King do ya think things will be fine after all of this is over?" I glance sideways at Shiro and offer a calm smile in return. To be honest being here is the calmest I've ever felt in most of the twenty one years I've been alive.

"Hai, I suppose so I mean it would be much easier if I had the old man with me but there is much more that I have that I can use aside from him…too bad he disappeared." Shiro stares at me for a moment and shakes his head before chuckling.

"King, Zanny is still in your soul he's just hiding until the right moment. You can't go to the Seireitei with a zanpakuto and expect them to be friendly with the King of Hueco Mundo. If you were to get into a fight I could materialize a hollow zanpakuto that when paired with your full hollow mask will bring out your resurrection…if that would be helpful." He looks at me expecting an answer and I nod silently offering him no real conversation. "King yer too worried about this just relax."

I sigh and turn to lean on the railing so I have a better view of him. With a sigh I smile gently feeling myself relax. "I know I just don't want there to be a war and have people die without a cause…we have very little time and the more people that we have to fight this oncoming threat the better." He nods and dematerializes before I walk toward my doors where Ulqui is knocking. I reach over and pluck my head piece off of a nearby table placing it on my head and then walk out in full silks with all of my bone armor pieces on my body. Ulqui looks at me in shock before bowing his head and allowing me to pass him. Grimm is standing farther down the hallway with his arms crossed and Nel standing at his side.

Ulquiorra speaks as Grimm and Nel begin walking with us. "Starrk is awaiting orders near out departure sight milord." I sigh and turn to look at him from over my shoulder.

"Ulqui will you ever stop calling me that it's Ichigo…" I roll my eyes at the emotionless man that seems more and more emotional. He shakes his head and upon the narrowing of my eyes he snickers softly followed by a loud hoot from Grimm. Nel simply giggles at the tick forming on my brow. I turn and cross my arms as I walk forward once again acting like a small child instead of a King like I should be.

"Ichi you're being childish…" Nel states and I turn and poke my tongue out at her before grinning and turning around. Without a thought I take off through the hallways provoking Grimm into a race. Nel and Ulqui follow shortly after and soon I'm leading followed by Ulqui and then Grimm and Nel are following closely behind him. We reach the departure sight in a gust of wind and I skid to a halt as Ulqui follows but Grimm runs into both of us making all three of us tumble to the ground in a rather large heap. Nel follows and trips over all of us. As she flies my hand strike into the air catching her ankle and pulling her to my chest so she doesn't get hurt. I begin laughing loudly and allow Nel to get up. She smirks and bows slightly before walking toward the garganta. I nudge the bluenette who is on Ulqui's waist, both of my legs, and my hip not allowing me any movement and he gets up grinning wildly. Ulqui gets up from where he was settled and Grimm offers me a hand up. I take it and haul myself up before bonking him on the head.

"You need to work on stopping Grimm…" I complain before dusting myself off as everyone else follows suit. Starrk is staring at us with a raised eyebrow and I just begin chuckling.

"I needed a good race before leaving. Alright then it's time to be serious. Starrk I'll be back soon don't let the place fall apart and Lilynette keep him in line got it!" She salutes me playfully before I open a direct garganta to the Seireitei specifically the area closest to the first division. I nod and we hurry through with me taking the lead followed closely by the three espada. My reiatsu is strong enough that the platform is big enough for three people to run across easily with extra room and it is perfectly stable. I slow to a walk and tuck my hands in my pockets as the tear opens up to bright blue skies.

"We have arrived…do not get in any fights or provoke anyone." I direct my last statement to both Ulqui and Grimm who shoot me glares. "That means no calling people trash and absolutely no egging people on."

"Hai, Hai…" All three mutter their consent and I chuckle before walking out in the open. Alarm sound right away and I hold a hand up to stop them before reaching up to fix my headpiece that had been shifting in our race and departure. Many shinigami show up and at least three taicho arrive within a few moments. They have their blades drawn and then every taicho is surrounding me except the one I actually want to speak with.

"Kurosaki…" Byakuya murmurs wide eyed and I turn my gold and brown hued gaze to him silently. His grey eyes seem to brim with fury and hidden curiosity. "Why are you with them?"

His words are sneered and his eyes narrow on my three most trusted Espada. Grimmjow's eyes narrow dangerously and he lunges only to be stopped by Ulqui's arm hitting him square in the chest. He huffs and straightens as I look over my shoulder at him momentarily. "Gomen nasai…"

"Kuchiki-taicho I wish to speak with Yamamoto-sotaicho as my business here does not pertain to any of you as of yet." I hear Shinji chuckle and he covers his mouth slightly before looking away. I walk toward him and stare down at him as everyone around us stares on in shock as he doesn't even attack me or flinch at my closeness.

"Baldy…told ya…" A tick forms on his brow and he punches me square in the chest forcefully but not too hard. I chuckle deeply and then freeze as someone from the onmitsukido moving to attack Nel. I feel my eyes narrow before I disappear with a thunderous crack to appear behind her gripping the person's wrist almost tight enough to break it. The person's eyes widen and I hold them so they're hanging limply in my hand. "Do not think to attack my charge in my presence do I make myself absolutely clear. You will live simply because I do not wish to start a battle with the shinigami any other time and you would have been dead before you were this close."

Without a thought I push the onmitsukido member away and turn back to the Kuchiki clan head. "You wished for my presence hollow king…" I turn again to see the Sotaicho behind me and I grin brightly.

"Hai, I desire a way to speak with the Reio…I wish for alliance against a fore even I may not be able to beat single handedly. It could very well destroy all three dimensions." His eyes open to stare at me in shock for a long moment.

"How are you…?" He trails off while everyone is left in silence still reeling from him calling me a king.

"My mother…" I trail off upon seeing the recognition in his eyes. "My father was Kurosaki Isshin member of the Ozokutokumu and my mother was princess of Hueco Mundo…I am by birth the sole heir to the old dynasty." His eyes widen and his head rises higher initiating his will to fight. I feel my eyes widen and I turn to Ulqui, Grimm, and Nel.

"King…" Grimm mutter upon seeing that look. I shake my head and raise my hand to him silencing all three.

"You will take up position in a triangle the shinigami will fall if not." They nod slightly before using sonido to appear in a triangle around me directly in front of the shinigami. The shinigami go to move before my reiatsu spikes and they are left motionless. I feel my eyes brighten to nearly gold as the heavy reiatsu spills from my body covering my Espada and the sotaicho.

"I do not believe you…" He states clearly and I narrow my eyes and fell the whites of them grow black. I lift my hand to my headpiece and shift it feeling the hollow mask of the old dynasty form in my hand. The red tipped horns glint in the sunlight. The red stripe crawl across the white being the last part and stop right below the cheeks bones. I tilt my head to the side as I hear Shinji, Kensei, and Rose hit the ground in a kneel unable to stand and not obey their hollow. "Hirako, Muguruma, and Otoribashi explain yourselves!"

"We are part hollow…and he is held in a higher accord then yourself…due to our hollows connection to the old dynasty…we cannot disobey his command…'sides we always were Ichigo's allies." Shinji gasps out in that unnatural hollow voice. His eyes lift to show one of natural color and one with the inky black with a gold iris. Kensei and Rose follow suit showing the same thing. I turn my gaze to where the three kneel and dilute my reiatsu slightly to release the strain on them.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer…Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck …Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez…and King of Hueco Mundo…you may lessen your reiatsu the Reio has agreed to honor your request of meeting and will meet you at the Ichibantai in one week's time. Until that time the shinigami are ordered to keep our four honored guests in the best comfort possible and are not to attack in any way possible." I replace my headpiece and turn to the Ozokutokumu leader who is branched by four others and standing to the right of the Sotaicho and I. They turn and leave. I watch as Grimm bears his teeth at someone being so condescending to him. I grab the back of his shirt as he snarls and moves to lunge before I hit him on the head. He glares at me as Nel giggles softly. This catches Hisagi-fukutaicho's attention and he begins to flirt with her.

The bluenette who's jacket I'm still holding whips around to stare at the suddenly fearful fukutaicho with such malice that I'm actually afraid he might kill him."Grimmjow don't do anything rash…" Ulqui says and the bluenette turns heated eyes on him.

"Shut up uke-san!" He replies and then Nel and Ulqui are shocked when I knock him out and fold him over my shoulder like a pelt. If I hadn't done something Ulqui could have gone ape shit on him.

I smirk as Ulqui shakes his head back and forth quickly. "Only I'm allowed to call him that Grimmy…" I say before dropping slowly to the ground. Ulquiorra cross his arms and follows his eyes narrowed as he glares at the bluenette lying across my shoulder. Then Yumichika walks over and starts talking to him about his favorite sex positions and I stifle the laughter in me. Ulquiorra turns his acid eyes to us and they promise pain for the bluenette who is currently waking up and myself. "Grimm I suggest you run…now…" I drop him to the ground and start running away from the angry acid eyed man. Grimm scrambles from the ground and runs as well. Nel just rolls her eyes and begins talking with Rangiku and the other women. I sonido until I'm away from them and loop back to everyone.

"Are they always like this? Is the black haired one really an uke?" Rangiku asks with a small giggle. Nel begins giggling as well and then freezes when I appear beside her and lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Actually, King is usually the one to provoke Ulqui and he storms out of the room. King is the only one allowed to say Ulqui is an uke which he isn't but still…" I chuckle under my breath and release a short grin before a loud crash can be heard a few miles away. I growl lightly under my breath and stalk toward where I can hear Grimmjow shouting. Nel follows behind as well as a few stray shinigami who want to see me get angry. I roll my eyes and stop at a cloud of dust. With one flick of my wrist it clears showing the two struggling to hurt each other in a fist fight. Hey pause and stare at my narrowed gaze before gulping and flinching as I begin.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? I swear to all that is mighty if you two don't release one another right now I will kick your asses and everything you broke better be fixed within a day or you won't be doing much or anything for a week do I make myself completely clear. Wanna know why…because you'll spend a week with the princesses." Two pairs of eyes widen and then they're at my feet my hand in each of theirs.

"Please king you can't send us with them! They're evil especially Karin have you seen what she did to Dondochakka! I won't make it there!" Grimmjow blue eyes are filled with real fear and that's plausible because Karin beat the living hell out of Dondochakka a while back for walking into her room when she only had her bra on. Grimmjow would get beat up relentlessly for saying the wrong thing.

"Milord surely you can think of another punishment…miss Yuzu is quite scary when she is upset and I don't think I could go that long with this imbecile that close to me." His eyes are filled with fear and actually disgust for a moment and I almost hit both of them as Grimmjow snaps back.

"What'd you just say you bitch!" Ulquiorra snorts and sticks his tongue out at Grimm who snarls viciously. I obviously didn't know these two before I become there king because they are constantly at each other's throat and are quite childish. Now I'm really tempted to hit them. Grimmjow throws the first punch as usual and Ulquiorra returns the favor. I sigh softly as they sonido around each other giving hit for hit. I clear my throat but they don't hear.

I finally lose my patient with the pair and feel my reiatsu seep from my control. "ENOUGH!" They freeze both mid swing and stare at me wide eyed in absolute fear. I crook a finger at both of them as more shinigami come to see what has me so upset. The pair slink toward me and bow their heads as I tighten my hands into fists at my side before dropping my fists on their heads and glaring down at them.

"ITAI!" They both shout holding their heads when I remove my hands. They both rub the top of their head I the same way as tears of pain hit their eyes. It's actually quite amusing but damn their pansies my dad takes harder hits then that.

"Quit acting like children that's my job damn it…" They both look up at me in pain before nodding softly and regretfully. I cross my arms and hear soft laughter from behind me. I turn and look down at Rukia who punches me roughly before hugging me tightly.

"Why the hell did you hit me midget?" I ask while hugging her back. She looks up at me and smiles as we both pull away.

"You never told me you idiot... you just left me there to make up shit to save your ass. Now if you don't apologize and say that chappy the rabbit is the most amazing thing in the world I'm going to kick your ass." She crosses her arms and pouts cutely before looking at me and tapping her foot expectantly.

"I'm sorry Rukia and Chappy the rabbit is the most amazing thing in the world…do you forgive me?" She nods as I hear Grimm and Ulqui murmuring in the background.

"He does know that he's more powerful than her right?" Grimmjow whispers to the person that not but five minutes ago was his opponent. Said man nods and raises his brows at me before saying something as well.

"I'd say that he's submissive to her…" Ulquiorra says with a snort of distain. I whirl around and glare at them. Both have the same sweat drop on their faces. They just stare at me as I begin to bark at them.

"Shut the hell up, damn it…" I cross my arms and lean forward to whisper at them. "Beside's she scary…" I turn at the darkening reiatsu behind me to look at Rukia. She's glaring at me and points a shaking finger at me.

"What did you say?" She growls and all three of us take a step back while holding our hands up in surrender. She grins brightly and skips toward me before grabbing my hand in hers and pulling me along the path. "Nii-sama said that you are all being given places to stay in the Ichibantai. I figured since today I got off earlier we could spend some time together!" Her wide violet eyes gaze up at mine with such joy and hidden innocence that is reminds me of what she was like the first time she came to my school. She's scary as hell but I can't help but be attracted to her.

"Yeah that's be great…guys I'll be back get to work on fixing everything." They bow as I leave with Rukia her pulling me by my hand. Her hand was so small compared to mine and I could easily over power her but I don't want to. I would never want to hurt her even if it was absolutely necessary…kami forbid that ever happens.

"Ichigo, are you alright…with all of this I mean?" She pauses in the middle of a path that leads through the trees and ultimately to the steps of Sokyoku Hill. Her eyes glance away from me and to where our hands are still joined. I smile and pull her toward me in a soft hug before pulling away and tucking my hands behind my head to continue walking.

"I'm alright…actually I feel much calmer than I ever have been. Rukia I think that I may be happy if everything were to end and I were to just stay in Hueco Mundo." Her eyes dart to me before falling to the ground. She seems to be thinking about something important that seems painful.

She's hesitant when she speaks again and chooses her words carefully. "That Espada, the one I battled, is he still alive?" In her violet eyes I can see true sadness and pain as well as rather intense fear. I reach over and curl my fingers around hers weaving them between her digits.

"Rukia, aside from the three with me Starrk, the Espada that Ukitake and Kyoraku fought, as well as his fraccion Lilynette, and the Espada your brother fought named Zommari are the only ones alive. Though I truth most very highly after spend quite some time there I do not trust Zommari he was much too in love with Aizen. I heard stories and believe me it's disgusting. She giggles softly and covers her mouth with her free hand. We stop at the bottom of the steps and look up them. Her eyes fill with dread at having to walk up them before they turn to me as a wide grin spreads on my face and I scoop her petite frame into my arms. How come I never realized how small she was before this? "I'm going to show you the most amazing thing in the world alright but you have to hold on tight."

"Ichigo what do you…mean?" She squeaks as I take off using sonido at a relatively slow speed for me anyway. She stares around her as everything blurs past us and I travel up the steps without breaking a sweat. Her tiny fists tighten around my haori most likely crinkling the silk. I stop at the edge of the cliff and place her on the ground keeping one hand on her shoulder as she breaths deeply. "Wow…"

Her lips part slightly as she stares at me before they break into a wide grin and she giggles into her hand. "I'm the fastest person in all of Hueco Mundo and I'll tell you a little secret…that was only half speed." Her eyes widen and take up her small face making her look absolutely adorable. I chuckle at her expression earning a soft smack on my chest before Rukia begins to laughs softly as well.

"That was amazing…can you do that in the air to? It felt like I was flying but better." She sits on the edge and swings her feet back and forth. I follow suit and we both look out over the Seireitei. "I missed you…" Her whispered words barely carry to my ears but I hear them none the less and they bring a smile to my face as she reaches over to lace her fingers with mine gripping them tightly.

"I missed you too Rukia…it's been a long time since we've been this peaceful. Damn Aizen for ruining everything, ne?" She laughs and nods gently before glancing at me from the corner of her eye.

"Yes but if it wasn't for Aizen then you never would have met Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, or even Nel…" I frown and shake my head negating her statement before grinning.

"True I wouldn't know their true power or be able to say I fought them and both won and lost however, Shiro knew had met Grimmjow in his time of being a hollow. I would have met Nel because she is Grimmjow's mate and mates are destined to meet." Her eyes are on mine the entire time as she listens intently while I speak. Then a question forms and shows on her face by the slight furrow in her brow. With a gentle smile and even gentler hand I smooth the small crease and she stares wide eyed at me for a long moment before blushing and looking away.

"What about Ulquiorra…" She mutters after a long moment and I smile softly and lean back on my hands to look up to the blue sky. "Ichigo?"

"Ulquiorra is a hollow created for one purpose and one purpose only to protect those of the old dynasty specifically me. When I was born he was born at a level slightly higher than my own hollow to protect him until the time would come and I would recognize my true power and over power him. No matter how many times he will die, as long as I live he lives. It's probably the worst life in the world, one would assume, so I try and make it the best life possible for him. He once told my hollow that the emotions a protector feels toward their charge could be comparable to love but they don't actually love their charge they just care so entirely that making their charge happy becomes the only thing in their life. Time in Hueco Mundo it move differently than time here or in the gense does. Hell I've only been gone for a month in the gense and it's been three months over there. So Shiro has spent many moments with him and they grew up together. There is nothing I can do that won't shock Ulqui or the other way around." I feel a soft smile creep onto my lips as I speak of the man who I had once hated and who turned out to be one of my closest friends. Granted, Ulquiorra is overprotective and we often argue over petty things he's one of the few people I truth completely. Most people, if they were to enter my room when I was asleep, I would attack on instinct. Ulquiorra is among the few I do no because sometimes he does check on me at night to assure that I am safe before returning to his own room. I'm not stupid nor can I not feel his presence but I allow it because he genuinely cares for me. I allow it because he was given such emotions at birth and there is nothing either of us can do about it but except that there are parts of our relationship that cannot be duplicated nor ignored.

"You two seem very close…" Her eyes are sad but her voice doesn't show it. Rukia has always been like this but somehow I can see right through her and have always been able to. I smile softly and look out over the Seireitei pinpointing Grimmjow, Nel, and Ulquiorra walking through the streets by their reiatsu signature.

"Hai, we all are…but sometimes I wish I was still in Karakura as a shinigami daiko while spending time with you. It was easier then but I like it now aside from not being able to see all of my friends here too often, especially you Rukia. You do know that your important to me right?" She looks at me before nodding and squeezing my hand once as we fall into silence looking together at the Seireitei as the hustle and bustle slowly dies.

"You're important to me too Ichigo whether you are shinigami, human, or hollow…" Rukia you are more important to me than even I really understand. You're the closest thing I had to a best friend for a really long time as a human. You made me feel after my mom was killed and I've never gotten to thank you for that and I may never will but still I think it almost constantly. Thank you Rukia…for everything.


	6. Chapter 5

Truths Beyond My Mask

Chapter Five

I had battled with myself before everything and now…well now I was battling even more than ever. A little part of me that is buried in the back of my mind is in awe of the new man standing before me that when spoken to mixes with the man I had known since he was a fifteen year old teenager. Had it really been that long? That little part of my mind begged me to pin him to the ground and kiss him until the end of eternity. It begged me to remove every morsel of clothing on his body, especially that bone crown although with gentle hands, and allow him to ravish every part of my body. That same part of me also demanded that I figure out how that sinful body tasted. But me being me pushed every one of those thoughts away into the deepest darkest part of my soul. I was a Kuchiki and I was intended to uphold the name of my clan. That in itself meant that I could not fall in love with someone of hollow making especially the King of all the hollows.

_Kuchiki name be damned you want his glorious body covering yours as those gentle lips dominate your flesh bruising it with his markings…you're like a moth to a flame and your flame is him._

More like he's the sun…no stop I can't think of him like that. I need to ignore everything that screams out for him and just push it deeper and deeper into that dark spot and ignore it. Then something bubbles inside me and it's filled with pain. I scream out and fall to my knees in the pathway toward Sokyoku hill. I clutch my chest as it feels like it's being torn apart. Footsteps are coming near me at a quick pace but blackness surrounds me before I can think of it and I find myself in the snowy forest of my inner world. The beautiful woman that represents my zanpakuto is nowhere to be found instead standing in her place before me is a white skinned version of myself. Her black hair and harsh gold irises clash with her white skin and white shihakusho, at least I think that's what she's wearing. An all-black version of my blade hangs at her hip which is showing as her top is short and undone showing the black strip of tight fabric around her chest.

"Who are you?" I stammer shocked at this woman who looks like me but resembles a hollow. She sneers at me with her sharp eyes and pointed teeth before crossing her arms and pushing her small chest up to look at me down her nose.

"The name is Kurohime…Kurohime Kuchiki and I'm the darkest part of your soul personified by the removal of the Hogyoku. Do you get it yet stupid?" Her eyes are narrowed and I fight the urge to shout at her for treating me the way she is doesn't she know who I am. "Am I angering the adopted Kuchiki then?"

"Shut up! You're just a hollow and nothing more!" She smirks revealing two sets of sharp and perfectly white teeth before walking toward me with a lethal grace.

"Correction Kuchiki…I'm your hollow. I'm the hollow that was created by sheer fate and forced to meld with your soul when that bastard Aizen took the Hogyoku. Now though I'm the hollow that will take control of your body and ultimately take that king's hollow as my mate when he finds you before the hollowfication if not then both of us will be gone forever." I feel my eyes widen and I shake my head forcing my eyes closed and will the woman away. No she won't go away and Ichigo is very far away now. "Are you thinking of how ruined your precious name will be?"

I blink and look at her realizing that she knows every part of me possibly better than I do. She's like my zanpakuto and knows things. Ichigo told me once that every inner hollow hates something about their master. "Damn the Kuchiki name, damn the Kuchiki name to the blackest pits of hell I don't give a damn about it! Tell me why you really hate me…it's not the name because I hate it too and you know that, what do you really hate?" Her eyes narrow and she turns her back on me obviously pissed at being unable to provoke me.

"I hate that you never let someone save you! You always have to be so damn strong all the time and then you struggle with everything on your shoulders! That makes you weak because you don't know how to let people save you. You don't know when to be submissive!" She turns on me and her golden iris bore into me with such disgust. Normally people yell and are angry about being too submissive but she wants me to submit…but to who? "You're too worried about everything that everyone else will say instead of telling that man what you really want and submitted everything to him. His hollow, the one that you were so disgusted with for hurting him, is my god damned soul mate and if you never tell that man how you feel I will never get my love, the love I deserve for putting up with your damn zanpakuto!"

"I apologize but he won't make it in time he's too far away." I sit at the base of a tree and she growls lunging and encasing her fist in the wood above my head. She glares down at me and we freeze there staring at one another.

-CB-

Grimmjow POV

Something was wrong I could feel it ghosting over me with such force that I nearly stumbled to the ground. I was becoming worried. Was this what it was like for Ulquiorra whenever Ichigo was in trouble but it's not Ichigo actually it's that midget that is scary as hell and she's surrounded by a hollow's aura. I race toward her knowing in the back of my mind what's happening. When I arrive my suspicions are confirmed with the sight of the pale white skin working up her arms that is dotted with black snowflakes. I know that design undoubtedly.

Without a second thought I take off toward where I feel Ichigo in Rukongai. I feel my feet skidding as I bend over breathing harshly and panting heavily. He and Ulquiorra look down at me in slight shock at my disheveled state before Ulquiorra's eyes widen in both sympathy and slight horror.

"The woman…Kuchiki…she has begun….to…hollowfy…she is far from here and other shinigami are coming toward her I cannot save her! I have to save her don't ask me but I have to!" Ulquiorra places a hand on my shoulder as Ichigo takes off at a break neck speed. Ulquiorra pushes me to the ground and sits in front of me to speak slowly.

"Grimmjow…you need to relax. Your mind is going to slowly take over your body if you do not. You will follow your base instincts and attack anyone in your path. If that happens I will fight you to protect my charge's happiness do I make myself perfectly clear. You're charge, the hollow within that woman, will not be injured." I'm a protector…but that can't be I was created alone…I was created to become stronger!

"Why…why has this happened?" Ulquiorra ignores me and pins me with a calming gaze freezing me where I sit.

-CB-

Ichigo POV

My feet skid to a halt as countless shinigami battle a half hollowfied Rukia. My mind stops working momentarily before I pushing through the circle roughly to get to the center. One there I see a sword aimed for her heart and catch it in my hand before tossing the man to the side and catching Rukia's flying fist. She turns to me wide eyed. One eye has the telltale black with a gold iris. "You will cease and desist or I will hurt you all!" I growl turning my black and gold eyes to the crowded shinigami who step back automatically. It had been three days since we came here and they still didn't trust us.

"Ichi…go…" She gasps between screams of agony before she drops into my hold. A smooth flawless and flirtatious smile crosses her lips and she trails her fingers up my chest. "Hi there King-sama…the names Kurohime." Then seconds later Rukia is vying for dominance again. I hold her shoulders in my hands and sigh closing my eyes and arguing with Shiro on how to fix this. After a few seconds and place my forehead onto hers and channel my power into her. I remain standing by Shiro's will as the other half of my spirit enters Rukia's inner world. She and her hollow are standing and facing each other while shouting back and forth. With a sigh I walk forward and push both of them away from each other. Rukia stares up at me in surprise while the hollow version of her stares at me in pure awe.

"Where's you're hollow? I want to meet him." The hollow woman says softly her eyes filling with pure devotion and love at the mention of Shiro.

She moves toward me and looks up at me through fluttering lashes with violet eyes that mock Rukia's. Her fingers barely graze my chest before she's replaced by Rukia who is facing her in silent rage. She completely forgets I'm even standing there. "You will not touch him he's mine bitch and I will cut each and every single digit off your body if you ever think to do so again!" Rukia shouts wildly while glaring at the woman who simply smiles sweetly up at the woman in front of me who tenses up before turning her head slowly to stare at me. A slow pink crawls over her cheeks darkening until it appears as red. She turns as her hollow melds into the shadows. "I…I…I…" She drops her head in shame while looking away the blush crawling down her neck in her utter embarrassment.

Without realizing my actions I reach forward and draw her chin up while stepping closer and watching as her blush covers more space and she stares at me with wide wonder encased eyes. "Do not be embarrassed Rukia, even if that blush makes me want to pin you to the ground and take you any way I please, you should not fret over admitting something that I've wanted to hear since I was fifteen." She gasps silently as my lips are centimeters from hers and my eyes bore into hers heavy lidded and filled with my love and lust for this small woman. In a rather shy movement, especially for Rukia, she tip-toes up to touch our lips hesitantly together and pulls away slowly. She doesn't get far before I'm grabbing her hips and pulling her back to me for a searing kiss filled with all of my emotions. "However, as much as I am yours you are mine above all else."

Rukia looks at me before gripping my haori and gazing up at me expectantly in a moment of pure submission. "Hai…I am yours…entirely yours…" My lips capture hers roughly before I pull back and smirk while I fade from her inner world. Reality returns as Rukia's hollow bone breaks from her body revealing a small hollow mask that circles around her head in a band like a crown with snowflakes at the top of it. The mask it's self falls smoothly in white lines fading into falling flakes at her mouth ending with just one at the tip. Two streams of black flakes fall from the top flake on either side of her top band of mask before growing gradually smaller and crossing at the center eventually fading once they reach her cheek. It's lovely with her black hair. The mask shatters last to reveal a blush Rukia with kiss swollen lips. Ulquiorra walks toward me quickly as Grimmjow follows walking over to Rukia and sticking his hands in his pockets while remaining silent.

"Milord, are you in good healthy?" Ulqui asks softly to me assuring my safety for his own piece of mind. I chuckle and place a hand on his shoulder before grinning blindingly at the green eyed man standing before me.

"In good health…I'm amazing…no more than amazing. I'm perfect actually!" I dart my eyes to Rukia who is staring at Grimmjow expectantly.

Ulquiorra, upon following my gaze, smiles softly and nudges my hip softly. I return my inquisitive gaze to his and he offers a gentle smile. "I am pleased that you are in such high spirits. As it is, Grimmjow has found that he has been placed to have a charge as I do. The hollow that has taken over Kuchiki-san is Grimmjow's charge by mere association to who she is to your hollow." I nod ever so slightly and walk over to grip his shoulder easing his worry slightly with my own presence.

Rukia reaches forward in instinct and drawn me toward her by my haori. She moves toward my ear to whisper in it. "Why is he being so protective I thought he hated me?"

"Rukia…" I mutter her name and shake my head clearing her scent from it pulling away slightly. "Grimm has been marked as your hollow's protector meaning he has the same duty to you that Ulqui does to me." I lean down brushing my lips to her ear before speaking again. "He was marked because you are mine, your hollow is my hollow's…no one will have what is ours."

She shivers as my possessive side, which I never knew I had, comes out full force. Her tiny hands ball in my haori as her knees buckle and I steady her with a simple arm around her hips. "H…hai…" That one word was all she could mutter but it sent endless chills down my spine. I straighten as her brother appears as well as other taicho and the Sotaicho.

Her brother's impassive voice breaks through my haze created by the feel of Rukia's presence near my own. Shiro is in a drunken coma thanks to the hollow woman in Rukia calling out to him. Geeze it's like phone sex…Shiro is in heaven. "Kurosaki Ichigo what have you done to Rukia?" I turn my gaze to him while loosening my hold on her waist as Ulqui stiffens ever so slightly at the harsh tone in the nobles' voice.

"He has done nothing less than save Kuchiki-san's life Byakuya something you should be thankful for because were it not for Ichigo getting here in time your sister would have been devoured by the hollow inside of her." Shinji steps from the line of shinigami his eyes heavy lidded and his lips parted to reveal his creeper smile, as Hiyori calls it.

"An inner hollow…a Kuchiki with an inner hollow…" His lips turn down ever so faintly and you can see real pain in his eyes at the thought of his sister being hurt by the Kuchiki name. I move to stop Rukia but she's already broken.

"Damn the Kuchiki name! If it is so much trouble I refuse the name…I care not to have it if you stare down at me with such disgust!" I place a hand on her shoulder and she freeze slightly before turning and looking at me her eyes catching the seriousness in my face. She steps back from her brother becoming submissive and shocking everyone. Byakuya's gaze narrows on me and I sigh softly rubbing my temples. I swear the Seireitei in more trouble than it's worth.

I begin to speak having a completely one way conversation with three different people at once. "Do not look at me like that Byakuya…it's a hollow thing the dominant submissive don't question it. Rukia your brother is not looking at you in disdain he's actually worried of what the elder of your clan will say. Byakuya I can read the best of people due to my hollow spending many years with that Espada over there that quite frankly is prepared to kill you if you try and touch me. Ulquiorra we will not be fighting so you must relax or I will knock you out do I make myself clear." All three people have wide eyed looks on their faces and I chuckle softly before turning to Rukia and bending until my face is just inches from hers.

"Ichi…go…" I chuckle hoping that she will be calm enough later to actually talk with me but my hollow side relishes this submissive Rukia none the same even if he's slightly busy with his infatuation for her hollow who is showing him the world of rabbits. Dear kami they're going to be everywhere.

"Dear Kami I despise your hollow! Shiro wants fucking rabbits now! How in the bloody hell am I going to get rabbits in my inner world please do explain how the hell I'm supposed to get rabbits into a sideways city of purely blue buildings and a singular pole where Zanny is curled in a ball rocking back and forth!" I calm slightly at Ulqui's quiet laughter as well as a few giggles from the shinigami. Grimm bursts laughing loudly as I shake my head in defeat. Rukia's fist clench ever so slightly on my haori before she tugs me forward and takes my lips easily. I allow her domination for a moment before taking over the kiss and pulling away slowly. I chuckle at her reddened cheeks before turning and walking toward the parting shinigami. "I'll see you later Rukia I have an important meeting with Starrk as well as one with the idiots my sisters are with."

"Oi King wait up! Rukia-san I will find you when the meeting is over and we will speak about the changes here." Grimm follows quickly behind me before chuckling. Ulquiorra is already in step at my side and then his inquisitive eyes dart to me.

I feel dread settle deep in my stomach. "How do you suppose you will get a rabbit for Shiro-sama?" I glare at Ulqui and cross my arms over my chest while he chuckles softly to himself. I feel that glint enter my own eyes and his widen slightly.

"Oh you needn't worry about that my uke-san 'sides I wouldn't want to stop you from finding your lover now would I?" His eyes narrow as I take off laughing crazily. He follow shouting threats.

We all reach the room set up for our meetings in the Ichibantai. Ichiraion had come via garganta a day ago to set up the magnificent screen in the form of a little cube. I crush the cube and the screen fills with Starrk's wide awake face. I know that's about as shocking as my hollows surprising girlish squeal at the thought of Kurohime.

"Hello Ichigo!" Lilynette says brightly from behind Starrk where she popped up.

"Hey Lilynette…Starrk…so what's been going on over there?" Starrk scratches the back of his head with a small sigh and leans back in his chair in the research department of Las Noches. The lights are on and its fairly dark so it should be night over there.

"Not much everything has been calm…are you coming back soon?" I frown ad lace my fingers together. Everyone waits and I sigh and rub my temple.

"Well it depends on how our meeting with the Reio goes…we'll talk afterward but while you're on here I want someone drawing up designs for a new room in the palace. Specifically near mine. I have found the one who is mine." Starrk nods and a small slow smile stretches across his face.

"Who is it Ichigo!" Lilynette says brightly happy that another girl will be around for her to talk to.

"Kuchiki Rukia…" Lilynette nods before skipping away from the screen humming happily. Starrk bows his head before the screen goes black. I touch a small button and if folds again into the small silver cube.

Grimm turns to Nel who is looking at all of us a bit lost. She was sleeping when everything happened. He kneels in front of her and bows his head softly. "Nelliel…I don't really know what happened but somehow when Rukia-san gained her inner hollow my hollow acknowledged her as my charge." Nel's eyes widen and tears form at their edges. She looks down at him as her lips tremble and she begins thinking the worst of the entire situation.

"Nel understands if Grimmy doesn't want Nel anymore…Kuchiki-chan is very pretty and Nel will be happy as long as Grimmy is happy. Nel won't interfere if Grimmy wishes to love Kuchiki-chan…" She trials off at the rough growl passing through my lips at the thought of anyone touching what is mine aside from me. Shiro has the same thought and the growl had become watery.

"No one will have what is mine Nelliel…" I reply gruffly before settling in a chair and crossing my arms over my chest. Grimm pull Nel's attention back to him by nuzzling his cheek into her hand soothingly. Her tears disappear as she stares in awe at him for a few moments.

"Nelliel you are my mate…there is nothing…no one…and not a single occurrence that will deter my feelings for you do I make myself perfectly clear? You are utterly, irrevocably, wholly, entirely, absolutely, permanently, conclusively, and irreversibly mine and that will not change not one ounce not one speck because mates are destined and mates are forever!" His words sooth her entirely and I don't think I will ever get to see Grimmjow this utterly sweet and dominating ever again. Where's a camera when you need it? It was cute to be honest.

"Awe Grimmy you're so amazing I love you so much!" Nel squeals before tackling the blushing bluenette in a tight bone crushing hug. With a small 'heh' he tightens his hold on her while kissing her shoulder lightly.

"Ulquiorra perhaps we should leave them be…Nel and Grimm I swear if you don't retreat to one of your two rooms to have intercourse I will kick your asses!" They barely mumble an okay through a passionate lip lock as Ulqui and I quietly walk out of the room nearly gagging the entire time.

"Milord that's was disgusting they should receive their very own wing so I never have to see that again…" I nod in agreement before we sonido onto the roof of the building to sit and stare at the sky. I nudge him bring his attention from his own mind.

"You do know that even if Rukia turned out to be mine mate that we still have the same dynamics to our relationship as always correct? I do not wish for anything to change between us Ulqui. You are one of the only people I can say that I trust completely because well Shiro doesn't trust people easily." Ulqui looks at me for a moment before nodding and setting his gaze back to the clouds. Accepting that I won't get an answer I turn my gaze to the sky as well. This building had become our make shift second home because this is where we acted like our normal selves. Ulquiorra and I had had gotten in the habit of watching the perpetual night sky around noon while sharing our events of the day with one another so that we were better bonded as charge and protector as well as King and subject. Aside from those two things though it could be said that Ulqui and I had somehow become best friend and of that fact I was happy.

Ulqui's voice brings me from my mind when he speaks answering my statement and slightly shocking me because I had been resigned to silence with the man. "I am glad that the dynamics of our relationship will not change Ichigo you have once again become my closest friend perhaps best if you prefer the term." He falls silent as I grin at him before we both turn to the sky again. "Do you believe I will find a mate?"

"Hai…everyone has a mate perhaps you have not met your mate yet. Be patient it took me since I was fifteen to figure out if Rukia even felt a fraction of what I felt for her for me." He nods and we finally fall into a comfortable silence. I'm glad you're my friend too Ulquiorra anyone else would have laughed and told me I was a pansy.

**Alright there it is chapter five…okay I'd really like to know what all my readers are thinking to please, please, please review and also to quietreaper there's your line three times over…thanks for your help! Until next time my diligent readers!**

**Oh and Chey no own Bleach…(Q-Q) - ( I look like Ulqui lol )**


	7. Chapter 6

Truths Beyond My Mask

Chapter Six

The walls were oddly colored but I couldn't tell that they were painted in blood…her blood. I didn't want to see that yet as I walked I began to see more and more of it until blinding rage came over me only allowing me to see her body lying broken and batter on the ground. Her lovely eyes which showed such emotion were dead to the world empty pools of violet untouched by anything. Her lips were parted as if one last breath was to be released from them. I turn unable to see she who was mine any longer and feel blackness sweep my vision. Now I can see outside my body and I watch as I cut down each and every one of my followers including my own protector. His eyes were even and focused solely on me accepting my rage without question. Was he so loyal as to die by my blade and not fight back?

With a start I sit up straight in bed and gasp softly to myself. I place my hand on my chest and breathe deeply trying to rid my mind of the horror written on all of my followers faces. What bothered me most was the acceptance on Ulqui's face. I stand while shaking my head and walk out of my room before walking out of the house completely. I use sonido to move toward the one place I can think straight, Sokyoku Hill. Once there I sit on the edge ignoring everything around me and simply looking out across the Seireitei becoming lost in my own mind.

I watch absentmindedly as the sun rises painting the Seireitei in its loving hues like a tender kiss. My mother once told me when I was a child to relish each sunrise because it was a gift from the kami…a sign that we have spend one more night alive and have awoken once again. She said that the sun and the moon were equals because without one the other could not survive. She said night and day should be like the rain; it may fall but it will never be eternal. It's funny the things we forget…the moments that are tucked in the darkest recesses of our mind. Perhaps they are pushed there so that they are protected or so they will never tarnish and lose their shine from too much handling. Its funny how they seem to appear when darkness, incomparable to that of our mind where they were hidden, settles on us and leaves us with nothing but our thoughts to become our sun. Those moments, more precious to us than the present time, are what keep us from falling into the darkness we find our minds consumed by. If there will not be a time where I am happier than the moments I shared when my family was whole then I will find solace in the memories and simply live to find a smile here or there in hope of finding that happiness…that is what I resigned myself to but somehow I have found that in some amount of time the void in my heart has been gradually fading.

I cannot say exactly when it began and I don't believe I ever will but as the pain and self loathing decreased something new and different replaced it. Every emotion was added in my journey so far and with each person that found a way into my heart added something to that empty space inside of me. It was like the rising sun as it lights up each part of the ground revealing more and more in its slow accent into the sky. Perhaps that is what mother meant…perhaps my dream was meant to show me that I must show that I care for those that have taken a spot in my heart.

"How much longer are you going to sit there and stare at nothing before you come back to our quarters…Ichi…" I turn my head to look over my shoulder at the man standing behind me with his hands tucked into his pockets. His acid cooled eyes find mine and he takes a hesitant step forward before taking another and eventually walking until he is standing at my side looking out toward the horizon.

I reach up and tug him down to sit beside me and he does just as I silently asked without much thought. Would he do the same if I wish for him to perish? "Ulqui…if I ever draw my blade against you in a rage will you stand to fight me or accept death with a look of solace on your face?" His eyes do not find mine and mine do not dare to stray from the horizon to find his as is the norm of our conversations. His lips part to release a slow breath before he drops his gaze to his lap and closes his eyes smiling softly almost in resignation.

"Were you to be so lost in rage that you would not come back to your standard mindset then I would surely acknowledge death by your blade with solace painted on my face but I would fight back if you were to come back and grieve my death blaming yourself as I know you would." His eyes stray to find mine screaming for mine to meet his and I do so reluctantly. His lips are sealed denying any more words to leave his lips until he understands why I have asked such a question.

I look back to the horizon and offer a small smile before standing and straightening. I place a hand on his shoulder and then brush past him and back toward the staircase leading to the Seireitei. "Doomo arigato, shin'yu…" The words pass through my lips as I turn to look over my shoulder at the smaller man and offer a calming smile. There is not much else I can do.

I return to our quarters and shower before looking through my clothing and finding nothing suitable for meeting with the Reio. With a sigh and tighten the towel around my waist and walk out into my room sliding open the door slightly.

"Oi King, why ya dressed in only a towel?" I snarl slightly at Grimm as he snickers before addressing him.

"I need to return to Las Noches quick and grab a new outfit I will return shortly." With that said I rip open a garganta and walk through it mutter curses all the way there. It opens at the door to my room and I open the doors quickly startling Yukihana who drops the vase she was holding shattering it easily. Her wide eyed trace my body before a light blush adorned her cheeks and she drops her head.

"Gomen nasai Kurosaki-sama…" She mutters before bending to pick up the pieces of glass. I sigh before walking into my bathroom and rummaging through my closet until I find something suitable to wear. I tug on the white silk outfit and walk back out touching Yukihana's hair softly as I pass her.

"I apologize for startling you Hana… needed to find something suitable to wear to meet with the Reio today. Don't tell anyone I was here it will be our little secret." She nods and stays silent as I open a garganta and return to the Seireitei. I step back into my room and cruse realizing I forgot my towel. Before I move to open a garganta another is opened behind me and a hand is holding out my towel. Yukihana is blushing but glaring none the less.

"We can't keep a secret if you leave your towel in Las Noches baka…" The then tosses it to me before turning and walking back through the garganta. I chuckle and toss the towel aside to place my head piece in my hair. I put on everything else including my shoulder plating, which I had taken to leaving off, before walking back into the living room of our quarters. Ulqui had returned in my momentary absence and we ha acquired a visitor who was standing right in front of me with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised.

"Rukia did you hear that?" She simply nods the rage and agony showing clearly in her vivid gaze. I feel my eyes widen at what she must be thinking. "Rukia…I know what you must be thinking but Yukihana is just my servant…well kind of my servant she was assigned to me specifically by Ulqui when I first arrived but I'm deterring, I snuck back to Las Noches to find suitable clothing because I didn't think to bring any and well I went in just a towel not thinking anyone would be in my room but she was and.." Rukia cuts me off by turning around and shaking her head before running out. I scowl for the first time in a while before running toward the door. Ulqui grabs my arms and shakes his head softly before leading me toward the back where we will be leaving to enter in the Ichibantai to meet with the Reio.

Grimm looks at the door for a moment before speaking. "King would you like me to go after her and then meet back up with you?" I nod once and with a simple kiss to Nel's cheek Grimm disappears running after Rukia. I follow Ulqui with my head bowed to the ground and my arms tucked into my pockets. If you looked at us we'd look exactly the same except for Nel who is walking slightly behind us whistling softly to herself.

"Ah welcome Kurosaki-kun!" Ukitake waves brightly at us with Shunsui at his side. Taicho have been permitted to listen in on this meet but they are not to speak unless spoken to. Ukitake watches my posture wearily. I step past them and brush into the room keeping a calm air around myself and trying to remain from bouncing slightly in worry. When I feel Grimm's reiatsu spike in anger I know he caught up with her.

The doors to the room open and there is a table and two wooden chairs set up facing one another. The door on the other side open and I look into the weary blue eyes of the Reio. He's about my age and has dark brown hair that is tied back in a regal twist back his head. He wear's robes of pure black silk that contrast my own white ones greatly. The front of his top is left open to reveal a red haori underneath that resemble the fabric hanging from my shoulder. He wear's boot of black like my own. He actually resembles me in a way. We both step closer in shock before steeling our nerve and proceeding to the table as the taicho file into their respective spots around us. The Sotaicho is standing in line with the other taicho making the sides uneven for once since the reinstatement of Rose, Kensei, and Shinji.

I follow proper respect and bow at the exact same time the Reio does. We stand and smile gravely at one another before taking our seats. "I take it that the situation must have been grave for you to call such a meeting Kurosaki-san." His voice is much softer than my own and it seems more refined. I nod softly but pause as I hear the doors open. Grimm slinks in and I glance around my chair at him. He bows his head respectfully and moves so he is standing in the center of Ulqui, who is closest to me, and Nel. He wraps a heavy and possessive arm around her and I feel a calming smile lift my cheeks.

I turn back to the Reio and wave my hand softly. "Call me Ichigo as we mustn't waste time on formalities in a situation as dire as this one. I never was informed of you're given name." His eyes read mine carefully and he snorts softly showing a boyish grin and holding out his hand to me.

"Kotoku Tatsukichi, but you may call me Tatsukichi if you would prefer. Now about this dire situation how have you come across knowledge of this?" He leans forward placing his cheek on his hand looking at me with rapt attention. I place my hands behind my head feeling comfortable around this kid.

I scratch the back of my head trying to figure out how to explain this. "Alright so when I was born as I human my hollow, Shiro, was born into Hueco Mundo but he still was tethered to my soul. I was the son of the Princess of Hueco Mundo, Tomimoto Masaki. When an heir is born into the old dynasty the knowledge of how to rule, how to control lesser hollows and prophecies is passed onto the hollow. Usually the first born in a generation is the only one with enough power to completely control the hollows of Hueco Mundo. My mother was the second born however due to a rare prophecy she gained all the power and could birth the rightful heir to the old dynasty. Before my mother was wed she ran form Hueco Mundo into the gense where she sired me to my father Kurosaki Isshin…" He raises his hand wide eyed before waving them out in front of him a glassy look entering his eyes before he stands and looks across the table.

His eyes gaze into mine looking for something before he grins and begins laughing hysterically. "Oh mother and father have truly played me a fool this entire time! Did you just say your father was Kurosaki Isshin? Surely you did not for we have both been set against our own blood!" I stare at him and simply nod a yes before narrowing my eyes on the man that look deceivingly like me.

"Nel and Grimm go and retrieve my father I wish to speak with him immediately!" I snap turning and startling the two who I just addressed. They nod wide eyed before jumping through a garganta.

"Hai, hai we've been played for fools! You see Kurosaki Isshin is my mother's elder brother. He was the leader of the Ozokutokumu and defected to the gense where he married some woman! Apparently that woman was the princess of Hueco Mundo and then he sired you my dear cousin but you are older than me!" Right at this moment the garganta opens and Grimm shoves my father out onto the floor. I stand and catch his flying kick easily before snarling violently. The espada tense and take a tentative step back having seen my anger again.

"Dear son your sisters are home all alone what if they are attacked?" My father asks tears blurring his eyes as he tries to find a way away from my rage. I punch him three times on the head growling incoherent words. The espada take two steps back this time and the shinigami just watch them. Grimm counts slowly mouthing from ten to zero easily.

"That is why Pesche and Dondochakka are with them! Why the hell didn't YOU TELL ME I WAS RELATED TO THE REIO YOU JACKASS THIS WOULD HAVE SAVED US THIS WHOLE DAMN ORDEAL DAMN IT! _**DO YOU LIKE TO MAKE MY LIFE HARDER THAN IT ALREADY IS? I SHOULD JUST FUCKING KICK YOUR ASS NOW**_**!**" I pinch the bridge of my nose and drop my father to the ground breathing deeply. Shiro had broken into my voice near the end and I could feel the white of my eyes staining black as my brown irises turned gold. Now I'm left with a rather irritating head ache.

"Ah my son you're so strong your mother would be so proud!" His arms wrap around me and I push him away roughly and into Grimmjow who smirks and tighten his hold painfully. "My son is so mean to me!"

"Yar, yar Isshin why so dramatic?" Kyoraku asks and I watch in mild shock as my father's face falls into seriousness. With a flick of my wrist Grimm releases him and I cross my arms over my chest penetrating him with a pointed glare.

"Speak…" My voice is laced with a snarl and I vaguely hear Tatsukichi ordering his guards to retrieve his mother and father for him. My father holds my gaze evenly before speaking.

"As you are well aware Ichigo your mother and I met in a time where we were severely enemies and I was to kill any hollow I came across and she was to kill any shinigami she came across. My younger sister was already married to the Reio so my parents had to find a suitable princess for me to marry which took far longer. While I was on a mission with the Ozokutokumu and she was visiting we met. We became so captivated by one another that we couldn't bear to see each other with anyone else. So we defected and became humans in the gense. We were both to be married however we fell in love with each other. We married and over the years my sister would send letters describing her life. We had you a few months before they had Tatsukichi. Your mother told me of the prophecy and how one day you'd meet with your cousin to discuss saving the world because let's face it you two are obviously two of the most powerful beings ever birthed followed closely by both of your sisters." I nod and place my hands behind my head before sighing as I hear Tatsukichi snarling and shouting at his cringing parents. I walk forward and press a calming hand onto his shoulder shocking him and making him jump. He takes a deep breath and turn to me perplexed by something.

His eyes show how calm he truly is and I'm shocked by that he was just shouting not but five seconds ago. "Why is it that as soon as you touched me I was calm?" His question brings confusion to me and I'm not quite sure what he means.

"King you do have that effect on a lot of people so don't look at him like that." Grimm's mumble brings my eyes over to him where Nel nods softly. Ulqui is looking pointedly away from me and I walk force only to stop in front of him. I bend until I'm face to face with the slightly smaller man.

I begin to whisper so only he can hear and suppress a chuckle when I notice the blush that colors Ulqui's cheeks. "Uke-san I know you know something…" His eyes meet mine defiantly and I frown and cross my arms allowing Shiro out to get what I want out of the silent arrancar. _"Eh Uke-san I wanna' know why yer tight lipped alla' the sudden. Ya know somethin' that yer not tellin' me and I'm not sure I like it. Yer supposed to be my shin'yu."_

Shiro recedes snickering slightly to himself once he realizes he's broken the arrancar. "Gomen Berry-sama, I was simply thinking that Shiro-sama was very calm all of the time because it was a part of being from the old dynasty. Perhaps you can persuade others to be calm by touching them with your reiatsu seeing as it creates a barrier around your body." I grin and clap a hand down on his shoulder in thanks before turning and walking back to my chair motioning for my cousin to do the same.

"Well that was odd…" Toshiro mutters and I shoot him a small grin. We sit down and I sigh and close my eyes thinking back on where I was before we both went onto another topic.

"We deter quite often cousin…ah I remember where we were now. Okay so I was born the heir to the throne but my mother found that the old dynasty had collapsed and a new king was in charge named Barragan. He sent a hollow to kill me but it ended up killing my mother. Alright so yatta yatt, when I lost my shinigami abilities after battling Aizen I was left without reiatsu for a long time until one day Shiro started shouting at me telling me that he wasn't a damn Zanpakuto, yes he is very loud abhorrently so how Ulqui put up with him for all those years I will never know, well we merged as one soul again and I became this and when we merged the knowledge Shiro had was passed onto me. I gained the knowledge of a prophecy stating that a child born of two worlds will stop some kind of evil that unless beaten with rip apart the Seireitei, Hueco Mundo, and the gense and destroy them. He will defeat the evil by using his blood to become allies with his enemies to face the new enemy. At first I thought it spoke of my actual blood and now I realize that it meant my blood relative!" I catch his gaze and we both grin the same maniacal grin before looking at one another and sizing each other up. I tuck at his hair and he tugs at me. We then gaze into one another's eyes and grab each other's faces before crossing our arms and looking at each other for a few moments. We both crack from our seriousness and pat each other on the shoulders while shaking hands.

"Ah Ichigo-kun we'll get along fine! If we die at least we'll die allies!" I grin and smirk softly looking him up and down. "Now I am to be married and that will happen before we battle but do you have a woman in mind?" I pull back slightly feeling my face freeze over as I search quickly for Rukia trying to find her and see if she is still angry with me because of our slight miss understanding.

_Kurohime-chan is not angry with me King!_

I snarl slightly under my breath at Shiro's cocky tone and roll my eyes.

Grimm steps forward slightly a bit weary as he can tell I'm getting annoyed because I cannot find her. "King, Rukia-san is still quite angry and she has decided to hide her reiatsu for the day so you cannot find her. Ano…I could tell you where she is but then she would be angry with me and it goes again my baser nature to anger my charge and hurt her farther…" He flinches as I snarl roughly and run my hand down my face.

A surge of reiatsu has everyone turning to Byakuya's murderous gaze. "What did you do to Rukia kozo?" Ulqui tenses as Byakuya charges and then he lunges pinning the taicho to the ground with unseeing and merciless eyes. Byakuya struggles against the arrancar's hold and is stopped by a wild punch to the face.

I sigh and walk forward without much of a hurry. "Ah…Kuchiki I warned you and now look what you've gone and done do you know how long this is going to take to make him go back to normal? Now I just have a head ache waiting for happen." I grip Ulqui by the collar and pull him from the startled taicho before sitting him on the ground and pinning him in a head lock as he snarls. "Ulqui don't make me do this in front of everyone I really don't want to let him out again. Then everyone will hear what he says to you…you don't want that to happen and I don't want to have to do it…" His eyes turn to me the acid pools still unseeing and he tilts his head to the side growling lowly.

"Milord has been attack I must protect my charge…" His voice is low, much too low for him, and it hold nothing just fierce desire. With a sigh I feel my eyes bleed black and gold before I give up control to Shiro.

WE both grin at him before flicking his forehead and shocking him into stillness. We stand slowly and bend over to look down at him. _"Ehh Uke-san this is twice in one day yer never this angry. What's the matter Uke-san are ya losin' control alla' the sudden? Surely ya ain't so dense as ta not see that I'm right here and that the king is safe. Ya need to stop doin' this Uke-san yer making the king and I upset." _Snickers can be heard from the taicho who are surrounding us and we watch as Ulqui's eyes brighten with some semblance of emotion and his eyes narrow as his face reddens in both embarrassment and anger.

"Quit calling me that I am not an uke!" I grin and wave my hand coming back to my normal self as Ulqui stands and storms over to Grimmjow before punching him when he realizes that the Espada is snickering under his breath. They begin a hushed argument exchanging rather harsh names before turning away from one another and pouting like three years olds. Oh how I love my favorite arrancar.

"Surely you must be insane by now cousin…" Tatsukichi whisper at my side and I shake my head and turn to Byakuya.

"Ah…Kuchiki-taicho I may have given Rukia the idea that I was sleeping with another woman because I had to return to Las Noches to get clothing and I went in a towel thinking no one would be in my quarters however my personal maid was there and when I was finished changing I accidentally left my towel in Las Noches and she returned it. Rukia over heard something about a secret which was just a joke because I startled Hana-chan and made her drop a vase that she was holding, which reminds me I have to tell her that I prefer the black vase over the red one in the center of the table. Nel remind me to tell her that when we return alright?" Nel looks up from where she was poking Grimm to spin and salute me before returning to poking her mate trying to irritate him.

"So Rukia stormed out before you could explain and is basically angry over a towel and vase?" Byakuya seems calmed by this and then he does something I will never forget, he snicker softly. "That is so like my sister."

"Hai, hai I knew she would run but if I followed after her it would only be worse for me. I'm pretty sure it would be unsightly to come here sporting a face full of bruises." Everyone nods and my cousin looks at me startled.

"You allow your chosen to bruise you?" His eyes widen and he stares at me incredulously. I shrug and smile softly before rubbing the back of my head.

"I don't really mind, Rukia and I have always had a relationship that was less than gentle. I actually enjoy Rukia's punches because believe it or not I get hit when I've either done something stupid, I know hard to believe right, or I've grown unfocused and could possibly die. Now when I get kicked it's because I pissed her off somehow eventually I expect her to storm somewhere to me and beat the living hell out of me for this one." I wince as I foot collides with the back of my head and Rukia begins squishing my head into the ground cursing at me before leaning down and tugging at my hair. I whimper at the feeling of my hair getting stuck in my headpiece and she pulls back slightly to look at me in anger.

"Damn right I'm going to beat the hell out of you! You made me think you were cheating on me you asshole! You wouldn't even follow after me to tell me you weren't!" She crosses her arms over her chest still pressing my head into the floor with one foot. I chuckle and grab her ankle pulling her down while simultaneously turning over and opening my arms to her. I tuck her into my chest and feel her shiver at my touch. I brush my lips light against her ear before speaking.

"Gomen nasai koi…will you ever forgive me? I would hate to have you be so rough to me all the time it would make for a very unhealthy relationship…" She shutters and tightens her hands around my haori shocking everyone around us yet again with how submissive she is. She was just dominating me a few moments ago.

"Hai, hai I forgive you…" She pushing my shoulder back and capture my lips in a quick kiss before sitting up, blushing, and standing. I stand as well and wrap an arm around her tucking her body into my side. All in all this little meeting was quite eventful. I'm glad everything worked out well. I'm glad I can still kiss Rukia whenever I please as well. That being thought, I suppose, I bring Rukia's lips to mine yet again and dominate them earning a snicker from a few people in the room. Rukia's blush heats both of our faces and I snicker against her mouth before using sonido to leave the room and take us some where a bit roe private.

**Chey: Yay! Wow this one took a long time to finish! Gomen nasai for the wait my lovely readers!**

**Ulqui: Why do you insist on making him call me Uke-san you wretched onna?**

**Grimm: I think it's endearing… *couch…snicker…couch***

**Ulqui: Endearing my ass I'll show you endearing! (.*)**

**Shiro: Eh Uke-san quit being so emotional it doesn't suit ya very well… (^o^)**

**Ichigo: Yeah I agree you get too worked up over this stuff…**

**Ulqui: Sure, sure next chapter I'll try and convince Chey to make you and Grimmy kitty ukes! *evil smile***

**Grimmy/Ichi: WE'RE NOT SUBMISSIVE! *punch Ulqui who cries***

**Chey: Awe Ulqui come here…you two go back to your corner now! *holds a grinning Ulqui to chest while glaring at Grimm and Ichi* **

**Shiro: Well that's everything I guess ya should review for Chey-sama she needs fuel to write! If ya don't I'll make sure yer name is on my list…and ya don't want to be on my list. *evil maniacal laughter***


	8. Chapter 7

**Truths Beyond My Mask**

**Chapter Seven**

We stood facing one another our eyes never once leaving the person in front of us. It seemed like every time we said goodbye it ended the same way with us looking into each others eyes speaking quietly while standing away from everyone. This time was different in one aspect she was mine now and I would be leaving without what is mine following me.

I feel my hair run through my fingers as I reach back and scratch the back of my head. "We're finally going home…we can't be away too long who knows what Starrk got into." I chuckle trying to light the depression that had settled around us for the last day or so. I could read the sadness as vividly as I could see the white clouds against the blue sky.

"I feel like it's always like this when we say goodbye…" Her eyes down cast for a few moments before finding my own again and there are tears threatening to spill over. I cup her cheeks with my hands and step closer to her while wiping away the barely there tears.

"It won't be long for you maybe two weeks but two weeks here is like six months there…but it's home now and in all reasoning if I don't return soon the lower hollows will start seeping into the gense." I lean forward touching my forehead to hers as her eyes close and she breaths out allowing a few tears to fall only to be caught by my thumbs.

"Still every moment I can't feel your reiatsu feeling like an eternity…" Her voice is barely audible but I can hear it due to our closeness. I stiffen as a presence nears ours and Ulqui bows diverting his gaze to the trees to our direct left.

His voice carries to me and his words seem to want to rip a sigh of unease from my lips. "Ichigo we should be leaving soon Starrk reported that the lower hollows are growing restless with you in Hueco Mundo…" He rises from his bow and turns walking away as quickly as he had come. I can still hear Grimm prattling off details of Rukia's protection to the guard from the Reio who was assigned to her in Grimm's absence. It is not proper for a King's lover to be unprotected I guess you should say and Grimm is needed in Hueco Mundo to train our half of the army.

_Aibo everyone is restless would you like me to go to Hueco Mundo and calm then a bit?_

I frown thinking over the slight separation. It would be easier and give me more time with Rukia but it could cause problem when we were to join again. With a sigh I mentally decline and pull Rukia into a tight hug. "So this is goodbye then…" Her voice vibrates on my chest and I just tighten my hold dropping my chin to her head. We both pull back before I grab her chin and guide her slightly parted lips to my own dominating them easily.

I pull away and stare down at her for a few moments before diverting my eyes away from her face trying to lock my resolve to leave. "You will be safe…assure me of that at the very least…" She giggles and grabs my cheeks before pulling my face down so our lips meet in a heated kiss. We both gasp and jump apart as Shiro materializes to our side and grabs my collar in his hands tightly before dragging me away. "I'll be back in no time…damn it Shiro let go I can walk on my own!" He nods and drops me to the ground before dissolving. I stand and dust myself off before walking toward the clearing we will be taking our leave from. Rukia follows shortly behind me and blows me a kiss. I smile calmly and bow to my cousin who returns the bow. We reach forward and grasp one another's forearms as a sign of alliance. Camera for both The Las Noches Press and The Seireitei Communication Monthly flash brightly taking picture of the wondrous moment in time. When they finish my cousin and I straighten before hugging one another tightly.

"My family will visit Las Noches soon alright, Itoko. Baibai Itoko!" He grins and waves enthusiastically as I turn and open a garganta with a single flick of my wrist. I step in and wait for Nel, Grimm, and Ulqui to follow suit. Once inside Ulqui turns, bow his head lightly, and closes the rip between dimensions. We walk steadily through the garganta until it open to the palace…to our home. Before I step onto the sand I hear shouting and Starrk's calming voice near us. With a sign or frustration I walk forward and into the masses of lower level hollows that are shouting and roaring at the poor Primera Espada. His eyes find mine as Lilynette shouts bonking people on the head. I catch her fist and everything falls quiet as a tick forms on my brow.

"I am exceedingly tired from my travels and I would appreciate it if all of you damn lower level hollow stop making so much fucking noise! I do not care if I was not here and I do not care if you thought you could over run my palace. YOU WILL NOT DO SO IN THE FUTURE OR I WILL GIVE ORDERS TO KILL DO I MAKE MYSELF PERFECTLY CLEAR?" The lower level hollows fall to their knees, some their bellies if you'd please, and whimper slightly under the force of my rage. I point toward their respective areas of inhabitance and they slink away from me. I turn and stalk toward my room passing by people. "I'm going to bed do not awaken me unless the world is going to fucking end!"

I enter into the silence of Las Noches and feel my body take on the unidentifiable calmness that surrounds it when I am in Las Noches. It's like home, absolutely so, and even if it isn't technically my home I feel like all of Hueco Mundo is home…my home, my mom's home, my family's home. I push open my doors open with a small tired smile and move through the screens not bothering to lock them. My feet toe out of my boots and my back bends to pick them up. My feet carry me to the bathroom where my arms pull the clothing from my body disrobing me. Those same arms place my shoes, shoulder plate, belt, glove, and head piece in my closet before tugging a pair of pants on. Those same arms fall to my side as my feet carry me to my bed allowing me to fall forward into those comfortable cushions that no other place could replicate. The curtains shut, the sheer fabric falls and all of this is done before my eyes even fall closed pushing me into the darkness of the land of dreams where I sleep dreamlessly.

**-CB-**

I awake to the sun dancing just under the black curtains giving their hem an eerie glow. Although I am as calm as I have ever felt because I am home there is a small tug at my heart demanding that I return to what is mine because she is mine and mine alone and because I wish for no other to be blessed to gaze at her without the knowledge that she is mine. I push that from my mind and force myself to bathe and dress not caring if it was indeed as dark as night in my room due to the unopened curtains. With a flick of my wrist they are sent flying into the wall. The set surrounding my bed gradually fold up toward the ceiling. I pad bare foot into the hallway and toward the kitchen where I feel Ulqui and Lilynette at. I open the doors bleary eyed and settle down at a chair before a steaming cup of tea is placed in front of me.

"You look like hell." Lilynette says from her spot opposite me. Ulqui looks at me before chuckling and sipping his tea. His eyes zero in on my own and I grudgingly lift my head from the table to sip my drink. I place the scalding tea down and place my head back on the table.

"I feel like hell." My voice is muffled by being half asleep and the table beneath my face. The doors open and Starrk walks in dragging his feet toward the table and nearly falling into his seat before placing his head on the table in the same fashion as I am. "Correction he looks like hell."

The doors open again and Nel dances through wide awake and happy as ever. She holds the door for a few moments and Grimm sleepily stumbles through it and toward the table where there are two open seats between Starrk and I. He settles in beside me and Nel prances over to the tea cup grabbing three and pouring tea into them. She settles a cup by Starrk's head before rounding the table and sitting the two down at Grimm's side. She settles in between Grimm and Starrk while drinking her tea.

The doors open slowly and Zommari walks in followed by Ichiraion and Yukihana. Yukihana grins brightly at me before giggling softly and grabbing tea for herself. All three leave as soon as they get their tea. "What time is it?" Grimm groans against the cold marble of the table. Ulqui glances up at the wall behind our head where a metal clock is and chuckles.

"Approximately six in the morning…it has been a day and a half since we returned." Grimm and I shoot up at the same time and spin to glare at the clock. Starrk, who is asleep again, slumped into the marble, snores softly.

Grimm turns to his mate who is grinning into her cup sipping her tea happily, guessing by all the sugar packets it's overloaded with sugar, with a sigh she turns to look at her mate. "Awe man…Nel why'd you get me up so early?" His words are followed by a short whimper before his face slams forward onto the table and he's groaning against it again.

"Grimmy we need to begin training toward if Ichi wants to go back to the Seireitei in six months. We can't take weak arrancar with us!" She tightens her fists into a ball and holds it in front of her chest decisively. "Oh and while we train the arrancar we have Lilynette said her and Starrk will go find more!"

Starrk jumps up and point a finger at a mischievously grinning Lilynette who twiddles her fingers at him in return. "You're a she devil…" He mutter before sighing and walking out more than likely going back to his room to get prepared to depart. Lilynette does the 'V' for victory sign with her hands before jogging after Starrk. Sit up and begin drinking my tea again waking up rather quickly for how early it is.

My gaze falls on my shin'yu and his gaze meets mine steadily. "How many arrancar do was have as of right now?" His eyes go unfocused for a few moments and he bites his bottom lips slightly in thought. This is something only I had ever seen him do.

His eyes focus back on me and his lip is released from his teeth's death hold. "We have approximately three hundred and fifty-five. To uphold our portion of the bargain we must produce roughly two hundred and forty-five more arrancar in the next six months." I nod while Grimm and Nel stare at us incredulously. Nel splutters for words while Grimm just shakes his head at us before drinking his tea to try and wake up due to the prospect of train and fighting.

They both stand after a few minutes and walk out toward the training grounds as the whistles sound calling all arrancar to the rather expansive training grounds. Ulqui turns to me his eyes boring into mine with such intensity that I'm half tempted to look away.

Then those devilish acid colored eyes close and his head drops until his chin rests on his chest. "You are quite unsettled by Kuchiki not being with you meaning you did the unthinkable when you entered her inner planes to save her from her inner hollow. You, whether it was intentional of not, tied her spirit ribbon to your own so that if she were to be in grave danger you would be aware and likewise for her. The only side effect is the grave longing that fills you at not having her near you…" His eyes dart away from me and I frown looking into my tea. "Was it intentional?"

I look up at him without moving my head and then drop my eyes to the table unable to tell him aloud that I had indeed done the unthinkable and that I was quiet proud of myself for doing so. Well at least Shiro was proud of me for doing so. "Hai…" That was all he would get out of me for now and he knew it. A small wave of sadness passes through his reiatsu before it's retracted and he walks around the table and toward the doors. The doors are opened quietly but I do not hear them close.

Ulqui speaks startling me a bit but not much. "Your secret was very nearly released and yet you do not care that by linking so fully to Kuchiki Rukia you could blow the entire thing up and give everyone a full view of the small gift your family has. Do you realize that by letting your guard down around those of the Seireitei you were pulsing calmness in every damn direction? Do not forget why it was kept a secret in the first place Kurosaki-dono." With that said he turns and leaves me sitting alone in the kitchen. I sigh and press my head against the cold marble.

_Aibo why are ya so worried about what Uke-san said? If ya trust Rukia-chan that much then there is no reason why ya should find yer self doubting her loyalty. Uke-san is just overreactin'._

With a sigh I push out the chair and walk out of the room my mind ignoring everything around me in favor of moving toward my own private training room. I pick a katana up off the wall and begin basic movement to warm up before pushing myself faster as Yoruichi had always instructed me to do. I fall away from my mind feeling my eyes close as I focus entirely on my work unaware of the small gathering of arrancar and even a few espada who are watching in wide eyed awe. I forget everything, including where I am, and just train trying to connect to something anything to get me away from this doubt that my suppose shin'yu distilled in me.

**Ichigo…I've missed you but it is not yet time…do not doubt…very soon we will meet again.**

That voice allows my body to relax and I feel the tension in my shoulders relax and I drop my blade stopping my training. His voice always could calm me when I was my most emotional moments and still with few words he has done the same. I can wait…yes I can wait and without doubt. I trust Rukia more than anyone else in the entire world. I would give Rukia my left horn if she asked trusting that she needed it desperately. Perhaps I trust too much but until she gives me a viable reason to doubt her I will trust her with my everything including my secret.

I lift my head and look quizzically at the group surrounding me all in various states of sitting standing or leaning. Grimm is looking at me in awe and Nel is just smiling softly. Looking behind them I see someone that makes me smile looking at me with a cat-like grin and her arms crossed over her chest. "You're posture has greatly improved Ichigo-kun!" Her companion speaks from behind his unfolded fan and I roll my eyes before placing my blade back on the wall.

"Alright Grimm, Nel, return to training the arrancar I'll be with you later. Oh and have either of you seen Ulquiorra?" Grimm crosses his arms and gives me a pointed look meaning the green eyes espada disappeared to mope about something…more than likely our argument. "If you do see him tell him that he is to be helping train arrancar and that it was not a suggestion it was an order."

I turn from the shocked bluenette and walk toward my private quarters. Yoruichi and Urahara follow silently behind me and Urahara clucks his tongue when Yukihana appears at my side to join us with a tray of tea.

"Good morning Ichigo-sama, I'm glad that you are more alert than this morning. Nel-sama made me aware that we had guests so I had tea already prepared. I made sure that it was your chosen favorite so that our guests feel most welcome." She opens the doors with one hand while balancing the tea tray expertly with the other hand. Unlike her normal attire, which consists of a kimono, she wore the outfit of a warrior. "If you need anything more Ichiraion and I are training the newest arrancar, that have yet to move up to Nel-sama and Grimmjow-sama's training, in the ground directly to the left of your quarts you need but call and I will return to you. Please enjoy you time here our most honored guests."

Yukihana bows and steps out of the room while shutting the doors on her way out. I can hear her jogging down the hall to get back to the training grounds. "Quite a little servant you have there, Ichigo…" Yoruichi raises a silken brow in a silent gesture signaling her perverted thought. I snicker and begin to pour the tea.

"Hai, hai she is very good at what she does however I would not think to betray Shiro's Hime-chan and her lovely shinigami." Yoruichi spits her tea across the table as Urahara chokes on his before she turns to me and leans across the table with her hands at the center of the table. Her eyes gaze into mine and then narrow.

They hold a mischievous glint that I have seen many times before. "Who is it? Who pray tell caught both you and your hollow's eyes? Was it Lisa-chan…or maybe Mashiro-kun…oh I hope it wasn't Hiyori…" I almost smirk with the game I'm going to play on her. Urahara catches my look and chuckles softly. Without missing a beat I narrow my eyes lightening their color slightly just to mess with her.

"You dislike that which is mine?" I question and she gasp reeling back at the look that's in my eyes. I nearly lose it as she points and starts stuttering incoherently at me.

"No way, you can't possibly be talking about Hiyori…no way. She just isn't your type. I mean sure Lisa I perverted, that's why I love her, and Mashiro is a bit hyper but Hiyori…really?" I feel my mask break and I set my cup down before falling onto the floor laughing loudly. I laugh so hard that tears form at the corners of my eyes and I shakily wipe them away as Urahara chuckles behind his fan. Yoruichi sighs and shakes her head before tackling me across the table and spilling out tea everywhere. "I'm going to kill you Strawberry you had me worrying that you had lost some marbles at some point. Plus I'm pretty sure Shinji would kill you. Hiyori is his…wait, why didn't I think of that? Damn it Strawberry!"

I laugh loudly and catch her fist before nudging her off of me. She crosses her arms and pouts softly, she reminds me of a two year old. I stand and slide open the door to my room before walking through quietly. I walk into my bathroom and grab a towel before walking out to see Yoruichi and Kisuke inspecting my room eagerly. They move toward the vase and I roll my eyes and walk over steadying it as it wobbles from them poking it. They look at me sheepishly and then turn and return to the sitting room.

"So where did you go? How many parts are there to this room? How do they have those curtains hung? Is there night and day here or just day?" Urahara fires off question after question when we sit down and I chuckle before wiping up the spilt tea.

"Urahara-san, please slow down I can only answer your question if you give me the chance to. I went into my private onsen to retrieve a towel. There are four parts to this room, the room we are currently in, my private chambers to sleep in, a private onsen reserved for me and at some point my chosen, and a private library which I use to do paper work. The curtains and sheer fabric above my bedding are held in place by my reiatsu which is fed through Las Noches and expands to cover Hueco Mundo in only a thin sheet so that the hollows are kept in line and can sustain life. Inside of Las Noches there is indeed night and day. It was originally just day which Sayzel had created but our brilliant head of research, Ichiraion, tweaked the system to have night and day just like the gense but at a relatively quicker pace. Three months in Hueco Mundo is equivalent to one in the gense. Just as three months in Hueco Mundo is equivalent to one week in the Seireitei. Did I forget anything…ah yes Yoruichi Rukia is my chosen." Yoruichi grins like a cat and Urahara is still blinking possibly wondering if he could meet this Ichiraion person. For being able to withstand two of my kicks his is very strong but his intelligence is what truly makes him a genius. I stand shocking them both but they follow me any way.

I walk down the winding maze of halls and watch the utter confusion present itself on their faces with the slight inclining of the their brows. "Ah, Kurosaki-kun, where are we going?" I glance back at Urahara who is looking around and catching every detail with his eyes. I turn again and see the light of the outside world filtering into the slightly darker hallway. I turn once I reach a doorway and enter into a long porch-like room with high arching walk ways much like the ones in my own room that lead to my balcony. I walk toward one of them and look out across the field of arrancar that are all sparring at their highest possible speed. I step onto the ground and can feel the air around me shift as they stop, some in mid stride, to stare at me. I watch in mild amusement as they all drop to their knees bowing with their heads presses against the ground. Ichiraion and Yukihana bow their heads lightly before Yukihana turns and begins snapping orders to the arrancar.

"Alright you paid your respects get back to training, you've still got to meet with Grimmjow-sama and Nelliel-sama yet and none of you are remotely close to moving up!" Ichiraion walks toward us quickly when he notices the crock of my finger directed at him. He stops in front of me and grins widely up at me.

"Ohayo Ichigo-sama, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I chuckle and grip his shoulder guiding him until he is standing in front of Urahara. Urahara grins and both lead in studying one another quizzically.

"Urahara Kisuke, I would like you to meet our head of research in Las Noches, Zael Ichiraion. Now the two of you go place nice in the laboratories." I watch as Ichiraion's eyes light up vividly at the thought of meeting the great shinigami genius Urahara Kisuke.

"It is a great honor to meet you Urahara-san. We in the research department have heard a great deal about you and I will be most joyful to show you my laboratory and share it with you if you would like!" The pair walk away practically skipping with the thought of shared experiments. Yoruichi gags softly and I chuckle before tossing an arm around her shoulder.

"So what do you say goddess of flash up for a good spar to show there trainees what hand to hand combat is really like?" Her eyes light up from within and she looks up at me with that devious little smirk of hers.

"I thought you would never ask." We walk into the center of the sparing matches and the arrancar clear from around us quickly creating a circle. Yoruichi slowly pull of her orange top revealing the small sets of tattoos that line her body. I remove my should plating, glove, and boots in favor of going bare foot against the goddess of flash. We grin and circle one another.

"Afraid to start first Yoru-san…I never knew the day would come!" My taunts don't seem to rile her up instead she chuckle and feints at me before we take off in a relatively slow speed so the arrancar can follow us. She kicks and I block her foot with my hand before aiming a punch at her. She dodges before a barrage of punches are thrown between us. Ultimately our barrage ends when her foot catches my fist but without fail I block her knee with my shoulder easily. I retaliate the knee with a swift kick to her shoulder sending her sliding to the side. She grins manically before returning full force. She dives and hits the ground in front of my before swinging her legs around and aiming to kick me in the side. Anticipating this kick I block it with my knee but she swing the other leg up higher before twisting around my knee to land a solid hit on my cheek with her shoe. I land a punch on her thigh as she spins and we both walk away with minimal damage. We charge again nearly laughing at how long it's been since we had a good spar. We lock with me holding her ankle while her arm I holding my should. I snap my leg up giving her a hard hit to the stomach and as she turns she grips my arm tighter before swinging around in an arc and catching my cheek with her feet only to be stop by my hand catching them on the other side stopping her spin. She hooks and foot over my arm and dances to the ground before aiming to punch my exposed shoulder. I kick up with both feet catch her wrist between my toes and I flip sending her flying over me but she takes that chance to hit my exposed stomach. I roll and drop her before landing a blow of my own on her left cheek. We stand facing one another breathing deeply. She begins laughing and dances over to me where we lean against one another. I join her laughter with soft chuckle before I turn to the stunned arrancar.

"I would like you all to meet Shihoin Yoruichi, goddess of flash and my mentor." She winks at them as the arrancar stare at her in wide eyed shock as well as Hana.

"Did you really train Kurosaki-dono? You're amazing!" A girl with blonde hair and a hollow mask in the shape of two broken stars asks while gazing up at Yoruichi in fascination.

"Hai, hai and I taught him everything he knows!" I growl lowly at the under the belt jab before using sonido to move away from her and winking at her when she glares at me after stumbling. I place my boots, shoulder plate, and glove back on carefully before turning and grinning at the woman who is placing her orange top back on.

"Not everything Yoru-san…Shiro taught me a few things here and there and let's not forget Urahara-san. Perhaps he and Ichiraion got lost in a mess of experiments. Maybe the crazy bastard blew himself up, that would be lovely, ne?" Yoruichi giggles softly before a huge explosion can be heard and we both curse and virtually disappear moving toward the smoke.

"Iyaaa! You blew up part of my lab!" I look at Ichiraion who is chard light and then to Urahara who is also extremely charred. "I freaking love this guy! Ichigo-sama he needs to come around more often! You need to stop being so rude to your mentors and let them stay whenever they please! He's amazing we may be able to figure out how to store a cero! Oh and maybe when we're done we'll work on a Gran Ray Cero!" I fold my arms over my chest and wait patiently for the little arrancar to stop talking before I growl lowly.

"You blew up part of the laboratories! Next time explosion will be made outside, clear?" Ichiraion nods quickly before grinning and walking over to a small, seemingly untouched by the explosion, red button before pressing it. I watch in satisfaction as the walls rebuilt and everything clears including Kisuke and Ichiraion. With a sigh I shake my head and walks out followed by Yoruichi while we leave the two geniuses to their unexplainable craziness.

"Ya know you guys should stay for a bit…you are more than welcome too plus I'm sure Tatsukichi would love to meet the two people who trained me when he visits in two days time."

**-CB-**

_Chey: Wow that took a long time to write but I got a little sidetracked by Gin and Ran-chan. _

_Gin: That because we're so darn addictive ain't that right Ran-chan?_

_Rangiku: That's right Gin! Alright, to celebrate how about we have some sake?_

_Ichigo: What the hell are you doing here? This is our story damn it! You are not wanted and neither is your sake! (.*)_

_Ulqui: I must agree Ichigo…you made a wise choice again sir. _

_Grimm: Speak for yourself…*already drunk with bright red cheeks*_

_Nel: Alright Grimmy Kitty it's time to stop drinking and go to bed. *tries to push Grimm but Grimm falls over passed out…then proceeds to drag Grimm from room*_

_Rangiku: Ah you're no fun Ichi! *reddened cheeks with boobs in Ichi's face*_

_Rukia: Get away from Ichigo…*tick at forehead and eyes of flames*_

_Gin: Ran-chan, maybe we should just head back to yer room and drink together…*winks at Rangiku who promptly follows* _

_Aizen: *to Tosen* I always knew they'd wind up together. *wistful sigh*_

_Ichi: What the hell? NO WAY! NO FUCKING WAY IN HELL! NOT UH HE IS NOT IN MY STORY DAMN IT! *stomps like two year old and pouts crossing arms*_

_Tosen: *mostly to himself* Yes, Gin is so lucky, Rangiku is just so beautiful. *Everyone turns to him and sweatdrops… * _

_Rukia: *while Ichi is shoving disgruntled Aizen and Tosen from room* Alright well Chey-sama would really enjoy it if you reviewed this chapter if you don't review I will not save you when Chappy the rabbit takes over the world and makes Kurohime and I the god queens…so review okay…or else. _

_Ichi: My Rukia…*glomps Rukia…everyone leaves room slowly*_


	9. Chapter 8

Truths Beyond My Mask

Chapter Eight

The next two days were eventful to say the least which I was fully intent on saying. I had never realized how much chaos ensued when Yoru-san and Urahara were around. First of all not only has my laboratory been blow up multiple times but Ichiraion hasn't been seen for days because he's locked himself away trying to create a way to hold ceros and other attacks. Yoru-san played pranks of Grimmjow, Lilynette, and Zommari. Why the hell is Zommari still around anyway. I am currently hiding in my private library away from all the chaos as the other prepare for my cousin to come visit us. It has only been respectively seventy-eight days since we returned, speaking in Hueco Mundo time, while in the Seireitei it's only been six days since I left. Ulqui is lounging around the blazing fire as a cold wind blows through the room making the flame flicker. The cold season is falling on Hueco Mundo meaning that the lower level hollows will either find shelter here or in the sands. Those inhabiting the menos forest will be fine.

Ulqui looks at me over his shoulder and rolls his eyes before standing and walking over to pluck the pen from my hand. "Ichi you're going to hurt yourself if you work too hard on that paperwork." I grimace at him and reach for my pen but he grins and places it in the pocket of his shirt before he takes my hand to leads me toward the fire. "It is my job as your protector to ensure that you are not harmed. It is much too cold right now for you to not be by the fire. As it stands I will return your pen to you when your hand is not frozen." Ulqui smirks and walks down the rows of books only to stop at a shelf and pluck a book from it before returning and then grabbing my own book off the corner of my desk. He drops my book onto my lap and settles into the cushioned area. I chuckle and feel a breeze brush into the room again. With a sigh I lift my hand and curtains fly shut darkening the room considerably. The fire begins to brighten and it illuminates the room. Torches that are hanging along the walls light as well making the room seem lighter than it really is. We read silently sitting side by side engrossed in our books. I am reading Julius Caesar by Shakespeare…Ulqui does not like Shakespeare he very much prefers Poe.

Nearly silent footsteps break us from our readings and the door to my library opens slowly revealing Yukihana who is kneeling at the edge. "Ichigo-sama it is nearly time for our visitors to arrive…all preparations have been finished we will make sure that the guests of our Omo are properly taken care of." She smiles and watches as Ulqui and I place bookmarks in our books. I hand my book to Ulqui and he nods once before placing both on a small table settled against the side of a bookshelf. We both walk toward the ext and then through my chambers and into the hallways.

"Where do you have our guests settled exactly I do not wish for them to be far nor do I wish for them to be exceedingly close. Those rooms are reserved solely for she who is mine and her family." Ulqui and Yukihana look over to me and nods once signaling that they knew that.

Yukihana smiles sincerely and clasps her hands in front of her as we pass a rather large hallway that is bustling with weaker arrancar that are used as servants as well as those born to be servants to the king. It is hard to explain but more than normal the king's servants by blood double as a type of protection meaning they are warriors as well such as Yukihana and Ichiraion. "Ichigo-sama we have placed your guests in this wing and you're cousin the Reio has been places in the very last set of quarters that, aside from your own and the quarters of your personal wing, is the largest in the palace of Las Noches. Will this be alright?" I nod once and we leave toward the throne room so that Grimm and Nel may bring our visitors here. We are having a select few shinigami come along for the reinforcement of our alliance as well as to visit. I am not aware of who is coming however I have had room in my wing set up in case any of Kuchiki blood is sent. Those of my wing are specifically of either my bloodline of my mate's bloodline. The Reio is not considered to be a part of my wing as we are the kings first and foremost. Therefore by tradition he receives the largest room aside from those in my wing as I will receive in his home.

The large double doors open as I near them reacting to my reiatsu. My throne, from the formal ground of the old palace, is sitting on a platform three steps above the floor. I take my seat easily having done so many times already when dealing with lower level hollow disputes as well as Arrancar disputes. Most normally our meetings are held in a less formal sitting room where we enjoy food and drinks. Dinner is a large affair here and most eat in the formal dining rooms which are set up to rank. My dinner is the largest and low level arrancar are invited in a constant rotation aside from when we have guests then it is by custom only the higher arrancar and I who dine with the guests. When I dine somewhere else it is law for us that Ulqui taste all food before I eat in case of poisoning.

Ulqui stations himself slightly behind me and to my right as Yukihana positions herself to kneel at my side prepared for any orders. Ichiraion opens the doors and hurries Urahara and Yoru-san into the room. He too kneels to my side but slightly behind Yukihana who is my leading servant. Ichiraion would be Rukia's personal servant if she ever takes up residence here. It is odd isn't it for male to have female servants and females to have male servants but it has been that way for centuries years in my family. Yoru-san and Urahara look at me a bit differently upon seeing the stiffness in my shoulders and the intense gleam in my eyes. They truly had never seen me so regal had they? Most of the time I do not actually become the king I am respected but they had never seen me actually rule. The hollows here fear me not for my family name, nor for my power. I do what I must to ensure the safety of those who are under my protection if that means slaughtering an army of opposing hollows then I will do so. Starrk and Lilynette appear and stand against the wall their head bowed and their arms crossed in front of them. Everyone knows the rules of the throne room they will never be disobeyed simply by the knowledge that by disobeying the rules of the throne you will be killed on spot by the Omo himself.

Everyone straightens as a rip opens and we hear Grimm speaking lowly and respectfully while also commanding respect. "We will enter into the throne room it is custom that those that are guests bow at the waist to the Omo. Reio you do not need to head such customs and he will greet you all. Be warned that until we leave the throne room Our Omo will not be the man you know. Ulquiorra and our Omo will explain to you the ways of the palace of Las Noches and what will be occurring during your stay here. If you would please step through the rip in a single file line and bow to our Omo…" Everyone walks out, first a few Ozokutokumu, then my cousin, followed by Soi-feng, Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Byakuya, Shunsui, Ukitake, and finally Rukia…my beautiful Rukia.

I stand and smile welcomingly. Everyone looks at me in wide eyed wonder, well those that knew me I suppose. "Hello and welcome to the palace of Las Noches my most honorable guests. Grimmjow and Nelliel thank-you for your services I would like for you two as well as Starrk and Lilynette to please alert the chefs that our guest will be escorted to the dining hall promptly in two hours and that the meal shall be very grand." The fours addressed appear before me and meet my gaze before dropping their heads and kneels on one knee in a bow.

Grimmjow, being of the highest ranking due to his secondary job as Rukia's protector, lifts his head and places his hand to his hollow hole. "Hai Kurosaki-sama…your wish is our command." All four sonido out of the room directly after that shocking everyone as the door barely open before shutting with a soft thud. I grin and tilt my head to Ichiraion. He appears in front of me and bows in the same manner as Grimmjow had.

"Sir…" I smile down at him, with softness in my gaze, before I tap my chin just once.

His eyes meet mine hesitantly as well as slightly quizzically. "Ah yes now I remember please enter into the gense and pick up my Otou-sama and sister for me. Be positive that their protectors are with them as well this time. I do not intend to fix the damage they will surely cause while they are left alone." He nods and opens a rip before quickly stepping through and disappearing. I turn to my itoko and move down the steps with the regal grace of a true king and take his forearm in mine as we both bow our heads. "Welcome itoko to my home…if you would all be so kind as to follow me I will show you to your rooms."

With that said I release my itoko and move to the door watching as they open without my touching them. Ulqui takes up my right flank as Yukihana trails lightly behind us. Grimmjow turns the corner and takes up my left flank easily. "Sir your orders have been fulfilled…" I nod and flick my wrist dismissing him easily. He all but disappears around another corner and down the hallway toward him and Nel's bedroom.

I turn my head just slightly and smile back at the group allowing my posture to melt in a way to reveal myself. "Before we settle in there are a few minor rules to being in the palace of Las Noches as guests. It is all very customary and will be seen as disrespectful if you do not follow them. If there are questions do not refrain from asking. The very first rule is that no one is allowed to enter into the private quarters at the west of the palace unless invited there. The only exceptions are in case of emergency and those that are of my own bloodline and are of my mate's bloodline. I am afraid that it is for protection purposes and my guards will not refrain from killing should someone disobey. Our second rule is that those who are guests are expecting to be in the dining hall dressed in appropriate attire, which will be provided for you in your rooms, at the time of six on the dot. Dinner is a rather ritual affair here as it is a time for celebrating another day here is Las Noches under our ancestral Omo. The only exception to this rule is sickness such as in Ukitake-taicho's case. Our third and final rule is that male and females are to bathe in separate onsens even if the reside in the same room. We do not wish for others to witness such things that are to be kept in the privacy of your quarters. Yukihana is my personal servant and if you should find that you are in need of something or lost she will direct you to the best of her ability as for other servants. Those servants that are seen bearing two horns on their attire would be of the most help dealing with issues as they are both warriors of the Omo and servants." I look to Yukihana awaiting her speech as she has so diligently prepared for our guests. She takes the lead and begins to speak as Ulqui and I fall to the back walking quietly behind everyone.

I watch in happiness as she finds comfort before all of these guests, yes Ulqui chose very well. "Alright although the path was have taken here seems rather long your room are located near the Western side of Las Noches where most of the most used rooms are located. The rooms are assigned based on ranking with the Reio being at the end of the hallway. Each room has a sitting area for morning tea as well as a second room with a bed and seating as well as a third room with an area to use the bathroom. The onsens are located at the very beginning of the hallway with the woman's being on the right and the men's on the left they are clearly labeled as such. Robes will be supplied to you each morning and night depending on which you prefer. After dinner is served tonight I will be giving our guests a tour of the palace. Tonight you will be lead to the dining hall so not to be late. For the remainder of your stay you are expected to find your way to the dining hall at the same time each night. Are there any questions?" I watch as hands raise and then Toshiro clears his throat.

Yukihana looks to the young taicho expectantly looking like the picture of appeasement. "What areas of the palace are open to us so that we do not break any rules?" Toshiro looks around and shrugs as everyone nods in agreement. I notice that Yoru-san and Urahara had left after we left the throne room and I turn to Ulqui to whisper something to him.

"Did Urahara-san leave to return to the laboratory and have you any idea where Yoru-san is I wished to spar later?" Ulqui nods once and signals with his eyes that he would tell me later. We listen again to hear Yukihana begin against as she turns sharply down a corridor. I swear there are so many twists and turns it a wonder I haven't gotten lost yet.

"The kitchen is open to any who wish to eat but breakfast, lunch, and dinner are served for guests at eight, twelve, and six. There is also a parlor with games, a library with many books, a sitting room with television, dojos to train In that vary in size, there is a rather large swimming pool as well, any room aside from those of the restricted Western wing and of course the throne room and most of the time the laboratory are off limits. The laboratory is only opened when Ichiraion deems it fit to be depending on the experiment taking place. It is most likely that it will not be open during your stay as there are experiment being conducted that are highly dangerous." Yukihana clasps her hands in front of her and stops in an open air way to turn and look back at our guests.

I clear my throat and everyone turns to me. "Yukihana you also forgot to mention that we ask all guests to refrain from leaving the walls of Las Noches due to Hueco Mundo being severely cold during this time." She nods quickly and then looms to Shunsui who has his hand raised.

"Is there anywhere for us to drink during our stay?" I chuckle softly startling the few people in front of me.

"Surely you did not think I made it through this chaos without something to drink…you will be shown both the indoor and outdoor taverns during your tour. The indoor tavern has a show every night while the outdoor tavern does not. Sake may also be brought to your room as well as anything else you may find yourself in need of." They all nod in acceptance and Yukihana looks around patiently again and upon no longer finding any questions she turns down the hallway leading to their quarters. We stop and Yukihana begins to speak again effectively silencing anyone.

Their eyes turn to here expectantly as she stops in front of the long wing. "Here is the wing where our guest reside. Reio your bedroom is at the far end against the back wall. The Ozokutokumu also have rooms alongside his. After the Ozokutokumu's quarters are the quarters of the taicho and after that the fukutaicho and then other seated shinigami. Names should be printed neatly on a card placed on the door. When you touch the handle of your door it will recognize your reiatsu and open the card shall remain. Please do find your rooms now." Everyone walks forward and I watch in mild interest as Yukihana stops Byakuya and Rukia from entering. Renji stops as a few others do to stare at the slightly irritated Taicho.

"What is the meaning of this?" I frown and control my anger but the walls of Las Noches rumble. Ulqui places a hand on my shoulder and I calm enough…well I do but Shiro doesn't. Rukia blushes softly and looks down. I walk forward and wrap an arm around her shoulders tucking her into my side.

I smirk at the enraged Taicho and he glares sharply at me. "Were you not paying attention there is a wing specifically designed for those of my bloodline and those of my mate's bloodline it would be rude and quite frankly disrespectfully to allow the elder brother of my mate to sleep in our guest quarters when he is considered family. If you would please follow me and my protector we will show you to your rooms as well as to my own where there should be tea." Everyone gapes in mild astonishment and Byakuya nods his eyes softening from a glare to an unemotional look. I lead away from the hallway and back down the hallway before taking a sharp turn right and walking a few more step until we reach a long hallway to our left and a small archway opening onto a balcony with a sitting area. "Welcome to the western wing of Las Noches, family…"

I lead them down the hallway until we reach the room to the left of my own which is the very last set of doors. "Which rooms are ours Ichigo?" I look down at Rukia and smile softly before taking her hand and touching the door of the last room on the left. It opens easily. We enter into a sitting area much like my own. Rukia looks at it and Byakuya raises a brow in confusion. Of course it just looks like a normal room however if you look hard enough you can make out the sliding shoji screens near the back wall. I walk forward and push them open revealing a room the exact same size as my own sleeping chambers. A bed of white with blue, white, and purple pillows and sheets is settled in the middle with dark purple curtains pushed open to reveal the high open pillars and large balcony that is connected to my own room. The same sheer curtains hang from her ceiling but instead of being black like mine they are dark purple. The walls are a light blue color almost like snow. To the right of us on the far wall is a door with the same design as the door to my own onsen.

"For all intents and purposes this is the room belonging to the josei of Las Noches. However if the josei ever does live in Las Noches completely she will most likely reside in the room of the Omo as it is custom. Then her room will be converted into the room for the heirs. The next Omo will then built a new wing and the pattern started again. Each wing is names after the Omo who build it. This wing although most commonly referred to as the Western wing, due to it being the farthest part of the palace that is west, is called Tengoku no Yoru or heavenly night. It was created upon my arrival here. Rukia this is your room for the remainder of your stay here. Your private onsen is right through those doors as well as a closet filled with the clothing of the josei and bathing oils and such. Byakuya if you may follow me I will show you to your room which is directly beside Rukia's." He nods and follows me out of the room leaving Rukia to herself to wander the room.

I walk to the next room up from Rukia's and watch as Byakuya touches the door and it opens. We walk into the same kind of sitting room. "Why are there sitting rooms in each room?" I chuckle and slide open the doors revealing a room that changed from black and gold to rich warm browns and very light whites and blues. I nod my head and look to Byakuya to answer his question.

"Each morning tea is served and it is advised that you only allow guests into your tea room unless they are rather close to you such as bed mates, mentors, or close personal friends and family. That area is also set up so that the servants do not enter your sleeping chambers or private chambers and disturb you. I am not particularly enjoyable when I am awoken and have been known to attack someone without thinking. I've shattered a vase of two since I first came here. I feel very bad for the servant I injured when Yukihana was on a mission the other month. In any case there will be tea in my chambers which are the doors at the very end of the halls way with the horns on them. Please come when you are freshened up and we will speak before preparing for dinner." He nods once and I leave back the way I came only to meet Yukihana on my way to my room. She is holding a vase of flowers that have wilted. I chuckle and allow her to pass.

"Glad to see you do not insist on shattering one of the only black vases that we have left today Ichigo-sama. I would be very upset if I had to run to the Gense to retrieve more black vases. I'd have to go pretty far considering last time they looks at me like I was crazy." I chuckle and pat her shoulder affectionately. She rolls her eyes and raises an eyebrow at me questioning how so many broke.

"It's not my fault I don't like to be woken up by a random servant. She woke me up inside my chambers and the vase was the closest thing to my reiatsu. Perhaps we should move it but to where…I will think of that while you return to doing whatever it is you were doing. Oh and are my robes clean now?" She nods an answer rot my question before leaving the hallway. I return to my room and chuckle when I see my pen lying on the tray with the tea. I pick it up and enter into my room and walk toward my study. I place my pen neatly on the stack of papers and here a giggle.

"So even the big bad Omo has paper work?" I turn and smile at Rukia before walking toward her turning her around and leading her out of my study. She is laughing the entire time and then we both return to the tea room to see Byakuya already pouring it elegantly into cups. We sit down and I look at Rukia dropping my façade entirely.

She rolls her eyes upon noticing it and I chuckle. "Yes even I, he Omo of Hueco Mundo, must do paper work. There are many disputes to be taken care of as well as marriages between hollow clans and the land of the menos forest…very much to do yet Ulqui is always a brat and never lets me sit there and finish it all." I sip my tea and close my eyes defiantly. "Just today he stole my pen and would not give it back. I was just putting it back before Rukia came and got me. I given the chance I'd probably stay in my study all day but sadly I cannot that would be ride and my people need me."

Rukia begins to giggle softly at my childishness and I can faintly hear a chuckle from her brother as well. "Yes I too would like to stay in my study all day…it is much more peaceful." I stare at him for a long moment before nodding and chuckling softly to myself.

We sit and talk for quite some time mostly about small things and what I have been missing in the Seireitei. Apparently Renji got so drunk the other night he puked on Rangiku while trying to make out with her. Perhaps I will use that later for some teasing. I missed Rukia and if I were being completely honest with myself I didn't mind Byakuya when he loosened up a bit. I'm glad he approves of this now because it would have been terrible if he didn't approve of me but I don't suppose there is much you can do if a king wishes to take your sister as his wife and/or mate. Never the less I suppose dinner will be rather entertaining now won't it. I mean for the most part it is very relaxed but my dad will be there as well as Karin and Yuzu. I wonder if Karin still has that thing for Toshiro. I don't know why they don't just date it's not like I have anything against humans, hollows or shinigami now…hell I was born between mortal enemies…well not really enemies they loved each other but their descendants did not. I hope my sister find love but every day I wonder if they will end up with inner hollows as I have. It really isn't too bad but in the beginning it really suck because they hate you. Speaking of inner hollows Shiro was really quite today I wonder why.

_I had nothin' ta say Aibo…plus I've been kinda busy with mah Hime-chan!_

I almost spit my tea out and begin coughing softly and Rukia glances at me sharing the same look apparently she had just had the same conversation with her inner hollow. That is just nasty…just disgusting no wonder I'm still a virgin Shiro scares the hell out of me. He used to steal pour from the Gense and bring it into my mindscape to read…disgusting pig.

"I should get ready…Nii-sama…Ichigo…" Rukia leaves with a soft bow and Byakuya stands and follows suit a few moments later. I enter into my chambers and lock the doors behind me so none can enter. I send the curtains crashing together and walk into my onsen. No one can enter unless I allow them too. This is good I wish for a bath in peace. Too bad my chambers are the only place I ever get peace…that is very sad and soon I may not get peace here either but I wouldn't much mind that distraction if it came in the form of Rukia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CxB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Chey: Hello my lovely readers, yes I apologize but dinner will be in the next chapter I apologize profusely for such a long wait *begins to sniffle and cry* I am a very horrible author-sama aren't I? *sniff sniff…* please do read and review I would very much appreciate it!_

_Ichigo: Quit sobbing like an idiot! *smacks author on head forcing author to cry more*_

_Chey: You jerk! This is why I like Fluffy-sama more than you! *enter Lord Sesshoumaru from Inuyasha*_

_Fluffy: You called…oh I brought whip cream, strawberries, and chocolate syrup…*Chey glomps Fluffy and drags him through a door that magically appears*_

_Ulqui: That was very irrational…*stare at space where door was*_

_Grimm: Yeah that was just weird…*shakes head and kisses Nel*_

_Byakuya: She is rather indecent but I quite like the man he was very well kept.*nods once before removing unseen dirt from Shihakusho*_

_Ichigo: You just like him cause that way you're not the only one that looks like a chick! *rolls eyes and lean against wall before shrieking when two girls appear*_

_Mae: Awe Kae looks he's so kawaii! *pulls at Toshiro's cheeks before both stop to stare open mouthed at Byakuya*_

_Kae: Mae I've died…please…please *sniffle* tell me that I'm in heaven! _

_Byakuya: What in Kami's name…*backs away fearfully* _

_Zenaku: Oh hey I found you two…Rodney said he looking for you! *Twins turn around and dart from room with drool hanging off their chins* _

_Ran-chan: So this Rodney guy...*looks at Gin then back to Zenaku*_

_Angela: Don't even try they will murder you he is theirs just be glad they didn't take handsome over there with him…actually I think I'll take him…*grabs Byakuya's hand and tugs him out of the room with Maxine following silently behind her*_

_Shinimi: Awe I always miss out on the fun…hmm who should I choose…too bald…too girly…to red headed…too orange headed…too short but very kawaii…too old looking…too hairy…purrrrrefct! *tackles Zaraki and drags him from the room*_

_Rukia: To hell with it let's go Ichi I want ya! * tugs Ichigo from the room…Shiro grins and tackles Hime-chan both leave room as well*_

_Ulqui: Well then…okay if you don't review I will kill you all…you are trash…*standing as segunda etapa…*_

_Chey: *poke head out of reappearing door only half dressed with smudges of chocolate on face* Stop being mean to our reviewers or I'll sick Fluffy-sama on you!_

_Fluffy: Chey-sama please return I was not finished with you! *Chey is tugged into room again and door closes. Everyone shudders and shakes heads. _

_Aizen: Please review I'll give you some nice tea! *Gin and Tosen gag behind him*_

_Gin: *whispers* Don't drink the tea don't drink it!_

_Zommari: Review…Aizen-sama orders it! _

_Ulqui and Grimm: YOU DON'T WORK FOR HIM ANYMORE! DO NOT BETRAY ICHIGO-SAMA! WE WILL KILL YOU!_


	10. Chapter 9

_A/N: Alright although it pains me to write this I would like to post the same warning I have on my profile for my readers. _

_** Neither I nor my muses enjoy flames they make us sad. Flames don't make us want to write more. You may tell me things that are wrong but please do so in a mature fashion. I do not appreciate being called names other than the name I was given by birth or the nicknames derived off of it…thank you! **_

~CxB~

Truths Beyond My Mask

Chapter Nine

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O tanoshimi kudasai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

~Rukia POV~

Although I must admit I love being here as much as Kurohime does the one thing we really despise is where we must go at six in the evening. Everyone must attend dinner and it is a formal affair. That's when I see Ichigo freeze and become nearly unresponsive to jabs and poke at him. He is the perfect host. It's been three days since we came here and we'll be here for ten more. I almost must admit that even if I hate dinner it is one of the moments I find myself waiting for each day because that is the few moments where I am close enough to Ichigo that I can feel his reiatsu as if it were a touch.

I tighten my obi and place my sealed zanpakuto on the wall…yes we are not permitted to have weapons at dinner nor are Ichigo's guards. I walk from my room hearing the tell-tale locking of my chamber doors due to my departure. My feet turn down the halls and I glide effortlessly through them with Nii-sama at my side. I believe we are the only ones who haven't gotten lost in this maze of hallways yet due to the same maze like structure of our home. We reach the dining hall as the doors open and everyone files through. We take our seats before falling into conversation lightly. All conversation stops when we hear Ichigo and Ulquiorra arguing which is a rather rare thing to hear.

"I am your protector Ichigo and I am telling you not to take Zommari lightly he is powerful and will injure you! Call of dinner and allow Grimmjow and I to do our job and protect you!" I don't think I had ever heard Ulquiorra raise his voice at Ichigo before…but Zommari was powerful and I can Nii-sama's eyebrows lower in slightly worry about that man.

I hear shuffling and then a slam against the wall before Ichigo yells back. "I don't give a damn about that man if he chooses to attack me then he will breath his last breath! I am aware that he is a powerful foe that, due to my lack of preservation, knows too much about our workings and to be honest yes I am concerned for that!" I hear a head hit the wall as if they are banging their head against the wall.

"Damn it at least that got through to you!" Wow they really are heated. I notice Grimmjow standing by a wall completely still his hands folded across his chest as his fingers dig into the skin there. Nel is also standing as far from the warring pair as she can while humming softly to herself.

The doors slam open and Ichigo storms in rather darkly if I must say but stops as Ulquiorra does. "Do not misunderstand my statement Ulquiorra…I am not concerned for any welfare aside from that of those residing in my palace…I am at fault for allowing this to happen and not heeding the warning of his danger when I first came here…do make yourself as quiet as possible now." We watch as Ulquiorra's fingers twitch as if to hit the man before he turns sharply and closes the doors before leaning against them. Ichigo turns to look over his shoulder at the man before moving to take his seat. "Please forgive us we have come across a small situation…in any case please enjoy your meals."

Everyone looks at Ichigo for a moment in worry and watch as he begins to slowly eat. We follow suit while most of us wonder how he is acting so calm normally he would blow up and rant for hours on end. Dinner progresses after that, with small chatter here and there, much as it usually does.

Most of us jump in our seats when Nel is sent flying through the room as doors explode and Grimmjow catches her quickly. They begin to growl lightly as the man Nii-sama battled before walks through the doors. Ichigo simply continues eating while raising a hand to call off the enraged Espada.

The traitorous man sonidos across the floor knocking Ichigo from his chair and onto the floor. We all gasp as his fingers wrap around Ichigo throat. "You have five seconds to release me and leave Las Noches, Zommari, or you will not like the outcome of this position." Ulquiorra twitches but remains still for some odd reason…why isn't he helping Ichigo. I move to stand and Grimmjow grabs my shoulder forcing me down until he can whisper in my ear.

"Rukia-sama, please remain seated. If you are to move you may be hurt in the crossfire. Ichigo-sama can handle this bastard on his own." I nod and Grimmjow straightens only to stand slightly behind me in a protective stance. I watch as Zommari laughs loudly and the laughter is evil.

"What are you going to do Kurosaki…is your pathetic guardian going to destroy me or are you going to use your little gift to force me into submission? Oh no that not all it does thought is it? No because it can also shatter a soul…" We all gasp upon hearing this but Kurohime muffles mine assuring me that she was aware and that Ichigo does not use it to that extent if not ever. I watch as Ulquiorra mutter the number five and then one of Ichigo's free hands snaps forward sending Zommari flying into the ceiling. Ichigo sonidos out of the way and that's when we all see his enrages face. Zommari lands on the floor on the balls of his feet and grins before frowning when Ichigo's eyes bleed black and gold.

Zommari takes a step back before Ichigo blurs and both are flying across the room into the far wall where Ichigo pins Zommari who is deathly still. "You will do well to speak of only things you are permitted arrancar…do not think me weak enough to fall to the likes of you. I am the King not Barragan, not my Uncle...and certainly not Aizen Sosuke. I allotted you one chance and now you most certainly will not leave this place unscathed." The wall slowly cracks as an unknown pressure rams into it. Then all at once the wall shatters and Ichigo and Zommari plow through it flying off the balcony and down into the courtyard. We all hurry down to see what is happening. Apparently most of the palaces occupants have also come to see what is happening.

When we get there they are standing opposite one another and Ichigo is listening intently to what the traitor has to say. "Are you angered that I told your secret to everyone or are you angered that you will never live up to the greatness that was Aizen-sama?" I hear laughter and I could hit that bastard right now for laughing at an enemy that is obviously armed. Ichigo's laughter spurs his opponent into movement and he swings his blade. As Ichigo's eyes open they widen before falling closed again. We gasp as the blade stops just inches in front of his cheek. No one had even seen his hand move. I watch in pure horror as blood runs down Zommari's hands and his eyes fall open as he shakes. His blade screeches and ten the tip breaks off from the point where Ichigo figners were perched. Ichigo holds the tip of the blade between his figners for a moment before a deranged smile crawls onto his face. Shiro has officially risen. Ichigo's hand suddenly appears in front o him with his wrist snapped down and the tip of the blade is lodged into Zommari's shoulder. Ichigo turns from him to face us but stops as Zommari begins to speak again. "Do you honestly believe that you will ever be anything more than Aizen-sama that you will ever be powerful enough to rule all of Las Noches as Aizen-sama has done? You are weak just like your Uncle…just like your grandfather…just like those before your grandfather…and certainly just like your mother."

I feel a crushing reiatsu fall on the field and we all fall to our knees as a snarl leaves Ichigo's lips. His golden irises glow wildly and he reaches back snagging Zommari from the ground before throwing him over his head. Zommari lands in a kneel glaring at the ground trying desperately to move under Ichigo's reiatsu.

Ulquiorra begins to mumble under his breath his eyes closing in agony. "Kill him Ichigo-sama…" Ichigo's eyes narrow before he begins laughing…it wasn't the laugh before no this one was cold and dominating in every way possible.

Ulquiorra meets the gaze of his charge with weary eyes. "Death is too nice for him wouldn't you agree Ulquiorra…of course I don't think anything I will do is enough punishment for insulting my blood line. Would you like to truly understand why my line is the most powerful here you bastard?" Zommari whimpers and we watch as Ichigo's hands snap forward to clasp onto his head and haul him up. This wasn't Ichigo this was the anger inside Ichigo that no one had ever seen. This was a mixture of power and pride that had become 'The King' and was released on this man. Ichigo had told me about 'The King' but I hadn't really understood it.

We all flinch as the prideful arrancar begins to scream bloody murder clawing at Ichigo's arms and kicking at his body. Ulquiorra looks away having seen this happen once already just not by his best friend's hand. I reach forward and touch his shoulder gingerly. White skin creeps up Zommari's bone. Was Ichigo returning him to his hollowfied form? His body shrinks until he becomes one of the smallest hollows I have ever seen. Zommari's body takes on the form of a small child and his mask, the necklace, cracks falling from his neck and poking out from his chest in sharp points. Ichigo drops the small boy onto the ground beneath his feet. Nelliel looks on is unregistered shock. She has been a child in the same way but this was done by one man's hand instead of machines and science. Ichigo glares down at the boy and the child continues screaming until a white light erupts from his body. The white light scatters and then reforms into a dull blue light. The blue sinks into the child's body. His mask removes from his chest and then reforms at his face where a long stripe wraps around his head. The boy's body grows into that of what looks like a small teenage boy. The boy is left breathing heavily and staring down at his hands. He is entirely nude as well which shocks us. "Where am I? Who are you? What's going on?" The boy is growing increasingly frightened but then he calms instantly at Ichigo's touch.

'The King' wavers before fluttering away leaving Ichigo who crouches down at the boys level still holding onto his shoulder. "Do not be frightened my name is Ichigo and I am the King of this place. You are in my Las Noches the palace of Hueco Mundo. You're name is Kiyoshi…and you are an arrancar that has just evolved. Yukihana please retrieve clothing for our newest arrancar. Kiyoshi I assure you that you will enjoy your stay in Las Noches." The boy nods and smiles softly as Yukihana places a blanket around his shoulders. He holds it shut and stands following behind the servant.

Ulquiorra stands as everyone else does and then I gasp as Ichigo wavers on his feet before crumpling to the ground. Before he hits the ground Ulquiorra catches him as well as Grimmjow. "KIKU…" A small, relatively older, arrancar appears instantly and her eyes widen before she begins to cluck her tongue at the trio. She lifts Ichigo's much larger body into her arms and begins walking toward a building not far from here. Everyone follows to wait patiently for an explanation. The woman works quickly as she has obviously had years of experience. Her long black hair swings from the back of her head with her every movement. Soon enough she turns to those of us watching her and smile sweetly at Ulquiorra.

"Do not worry for Master Ichigo he will make a full recovery…he is just weak from releasing so much control over the energy. Those of us that have seen 'The Gift' before know that it is not used to create life but to completely destroy it. Somehow Master Ichigo has found a way to control the power even if it strains his body." I move forward hesitantly when she moves revealing Ichigo.

He seems so venerable lying there on the futon. His body is deathly still with the only movement being the steady rise and fall of his chest. His face is pale from exhaustion and his lips are parted slightly as he breathes. It reminds me, slightly, of when Grimmjow put his hand through Ichigo's stomach though less frightening. I move until I'm standing by his side and I reach out to touch his figners. They twitch before wrapping around my own in a loose hold. I smile and see a drop of water land on his face. Was I crying for this baka? Why? I quickly wipe the tears away and settle into a chair by his side.

"Please leave Ichigo-sama to his rest…you know Ichigo-sama well enough to know he will explain this to you when he wakes up we…as a whole…know very little of what just occurred and only a select few have seen it happen before." Grimmjow ushers everyone out and only he and Ulquiorra remain aside from me and the woman named Kiku. She tends over him checking things while humming softly to herself. Ulquiorra slouches into a chair and silence falls around us for quite some time.

Grimmjow breaks it first startling Ulquiorra slightly. "Back there you looked as if someone killed your puppy when you figure out what Ichigo was doing…why?" Ulquiorra raises an eyebrow before sighing and glancing at his charge.

Grimmjow waits patiently and if I were to be honest I would like to know the same thing. "When I was very young, before I was given my charge, I witnessed the secret unfold. Ichigo's grandfather used it on a man that tried to harm Ichigo's uncle's wife. I watched as the man grew into a small child and his mask cracked and broke moving to another part of his body and then the white soul of the arrancar just shattered and left his body. The man disintegrated into the open air passages of the old palace. Zommari would have only been killed and reincarnated had he not spoken ill of Ichigo's mother. This secret gift is only passed on to only one heir who was created to rule the lands of Hueco Mundo meaning that Ichigo-sama's mother could to the same thing. The only difference is that it is so powerful that one can only perform it in Hueco Mundo less the Gense or Seireitei be destroyed in the process. That much I know but I am in awe of Ichi's power…even his grandfather could not control it to give life back to a shattered soul." Ulquiorra looks to his best friend in true awe and devotion. If ever I had guess his loyalty to Ichigo I would be proven wrong in that instant because Ichigo was right the devotion a guardian feels toward their charge is as close to love as one can get without truly loving them. The man sitting before us would die without a second thought if it meant protecting Ichigo. His friendship truly knows no bounds and I was willing to be that if worse came to worse and Ichigo did die Ulquiorra would follow closely behind. He is more dedicated to me in that sense. I would live, albeit not fully, but I would live because I have my family to think of and my best friends…I could keep going with my life even without Ichigo. I may not be myself or ever be happy but I would live on because I carry a part of Ichigo with me…the man before me would not. If Ichigo were to die then Ulquiorra's entire life and reasoning for being alive would be shattered. Ulquiorra, although he doesn't states it, feels that Ichigo is his reason for living because he lives to protect Ichigo and was created to protect Ichigo. He would follow him anywhere…and that is the loyalty that Grimmjow shows me.

"I am glad…" I pause catching all three arrancar's rapt attention easily. Ulquiorra's eyes narrow slightly but he remains silent. "I am glad that Ichigo's guardian is you Ulquiorra because I can see it written in your face that you would follow Ichigo into the fires of hell if it meant helping him. I have yet to encounter a friendship as deep as yours and I can only hope that one day I find a friendship of my own like that." I stand and walk past him touching his shoulder gently before looking to Grimmjow. He stands and follows swiftly behind me. Once times passes I have no doubt that Grimmjow will be as loyal to me as Ulquiorra is to Ichigo. I suppose that is how guardians are created.

"You are correct Rukia-sama…being a guardian is a hard task because there are things that you feel that you cannot rationalize that you cannot explain…I could not explain my rage when I saw you nearly dying in the Seireitei but Ulquiorra could because he dealt with it many times. He said that it gets easier and I must agree that it does with time get easier to handle these feelings. The only difference is the rules seared into your mind are not like instincts they cannot be ignored so easily they must be followed they must be acted upon because unless you listen your charge will die or be harmed. It went against everything Ulquiorra was created for to allow Ichigo to fight Zommari but he understood that it was Ichigo's fight and that he had no business protecting his charge. I understand the same things apply to you and I too also hope that a day should come when we are close if not as close as they are. If you'll excuse me I must return to my mate." Grimmjow disappears leaving me in at the door to my room. I sigh and look down before turning to look at Ichigo's door. I walk over quietly and push the open before walking over to the shoji screen leading to his chambers.

They hesitate before opening to me. I sigh as his scent hits my nose despite the cool breeze flowing through the room. It is growing dark already…but I wish to stay here a bit longer. I look around a notice a manga book lying on a table that also holds a vase. I pick it up and walk over to his bed. I lie back, becoming encased in his heavy aroma, and begin to read the manga. As the pages grow higher my eyes grow heavier and soon enough they fall closed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CxB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Ichigo POV~

My heavy eyes open to reveal the infirmary. It was nearly black outside meaning that it was rather late into the night. I feel heaviness next to me and glance over to see Ulqui slouched forward asleep. His head and shoulders rest on the large futon and his face is turned toward me purely on instinct. I chuckle and sit up slowly careful not to wake him just yet. I stretch my muscles and hear a few bones crack from so long lying in the same position. I reach over and shake Ulqui slightly. He mumbles something then falls back asleep. With a soft sigh and stand and pick him up shifting his light weight easily. I walk into the hallway and through the maze of halls until I reach his white and green doors. I open them and pass through the tea room and into his room to lay him in his bedding carefully. I've been in this room many times and it's very simply but it fits Ulqui to a tee. I smile and walk out hearing the doors lock behind me. I sigh but turn my head as Grimmjow rounds the corner with a glass in his hand.

"You're up…are you feeling alright?" His blue eyes nearly glow in the darkness and I suppress the urge to chuckle. He is obviously running for Nel because Grimm doesn't drink pink lemonade he usually drinks milk…a bit cliché if you ask me.

I move forward and press a hand to his shoulder with an easy smile. "I'm alright I'm going to bed though so goodnight I'll see you in the morning." He nods and I walk toward my own room vaguely hearing Nel and him talking. Silence soon envelopes me and I walk to my room. The doors open slowly at my touch and the shoji screens follow suit easily. I step through only to stop short when I notice a person curled up on their side sleeping in my bed. I feel a smile crawl to my face when I realize that it is Rukia. My manga from earlier is lying tossed to the side on the ground flipped open to a page of the couple kissing. I bend to pick it up and then replace it on the table with the vase. It was a manga version of Romeo and Juliet. I walk into my onsen and retrieve a sleeping yukata before returning to my mate's side.

I slowly peel the layers of kimono from her body careful not to wake her. I place the sleeping yukata around her…I had already seen most of her body before because we lived together for so long and neither of us were particularly shy about that stuff…at least around one another. I gently pull the blankets up around her shivering body before pressing a light kiss to her forehead. I leave my bedroom as I hear the curtains fall and shut. Once in my study the fire starts up and the room begins to glow. I return to the paper work I had yet to finish and watch as the sun begins to lighten. At the beginning of damn I finish my last piece of paperwork and walk onto the balcony. Shiro materializes at my side and we watch the sunrise together.

"King ya queen has awoken…" Shiro smiles and disappears completely. I turn and see the black curtains part and watch as a bleary eyed Rukia pokes her head out of them and looks down the balcony away from me before looking up at me. A shy gasp leaves her lips as I meet her gaze and offer a smile. She hurries out toward me. Her hair is ruffled and mused from her sleep but she has the widest and most beautiful smile I have ever seen on her head.

She reaches me and wraps her arms around me pushing me back against the side railing. "You're awake…how did you sleep Rukia?" She pulls away from me and kisses me soundly on the lips before blushing and pulling away.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I was in your room but I accidentally fell asleep…I don't remember changing either." My sleeping yukata pools at her feet and the sleeves cover her small arms and then some. I chuckle and pick her up carrying her back into my room where I lie down beside her tracing patterns along her side.

"I apologize if you feel that I violated you but I didn't think you wanted to sleep in all those layers and I do not mind that you slept in my chambers. Rukia may I ask you something?" Her eyes find mine and after a few moments she giggles then nods. "When the war is over and everything settles down I was wondering if you would move here with me…as truly become my mate and wife. Of course you don't have to answer now you may wait but I just thought I would tell you what I wanted in the future."

Her violet eyes widen and she takes her bottom lips between her teeth. "Would I be able to see my friend and family and would they be able to visit as well?" I chuckle and nod softly before suddenly I'm on my back and she's straddling me a lustful gleam in her violet eyes. "Then yes I will come and live with you but you better do things right and ask Nii-sama to marry me and put a damn ring on my finger!"

"Of course…I wouldn't dare to forget such important things." I reach up and pull her face to my own feeling my lips meld to hers. She giggles into the kiss before pulling away and grinning at me. She slides down my body until she's laying on me and I wrap my arms around her. I watch as her eyes fall closed and she breaths in my scent. If this is what every morning would come to I would surely marry her this moment to feel this happiness every day.


	11. Chapter 10

Truths Beyond My Mask

Chapter Ten

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O tanoshimi kudasai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

~Toshiro POV~

I assume I startled the man I found but it was hard to tell with his emotionless eyes. They seem to bore into you're very soul and yet they are bottomless filled with everything and nothing in one shot. "I wish to speak privately with Ichigo-sama." His eyes level for a few moments assessing me for something which he either finds or doesn't find. He nods just once and begins to walk with his hands in his pockets. I follow him a few paces behind and listen intently for the footfalls that I know I cannot hear. He stops at a dead end with a large patio on a balcony.

The acid eyed man turns to stare at me and his lips part releasing words in a deep heavy voice. "You are to wait here for you are not permitted entrance into the Western wing yet." With that he spins and walks down the hall not bothering to knock on the doors. He disappears for at least ten minutes before reappearing at the large double doors. He crocks a silent finger at me and I feel a sliver of fear race through me.

The hallway is lit only by a few torches that are place few and far between. I walk down the hall hearing my own feet echo into the high ceilings. I reach him and he walks through the still open doors. I follow quickly behind and we enter into a small tea room. The door behind me shut enclosing us in artificial light that streams through the rice paper. The green eyes man kneels and I follow suit at his harsh gaze. He then opens a shoji screen and proceeds into the room only to shut it when I enter as well. His careful steps move to our left where that is another set of intricate shoji doors this time with glass doors instead of rice paper.

Ichigo's chambers were large enough to fit nearly thirty futons comfortably. It was sparsely furnished with the bed lain into the marble floors and a table by a set of shoji doors opposite us. The back wall was made like every other room, entirely of arching openings that lead to a balcony. The balcony overlooked blue expanses of sky. Black curtains were pushed to either wall and hung from the high ceiling. Sheer black curtains hun in a rectangle around the area above his bed ready to fall at any moment. The man before me, Ulquiorra I believe, kneels again and this time I follow suit. He raises his hand and knocks on the dark wood before bowing his head and waiting patiently.

I hear someone close a large book with a slam and then there is shuffling before Ichigo's voice breaks the silence. "You may enter Ulquiorra…" Ulquiorra opens the doors easily and then we move in before he shuts the door and walks down a long pathway created by two bookshelves. It opens into a warm room lit by a large fire in the center. Bookshelves wrap around the room circling the fire and seating around the fire. It is much like the library but I suppose smaller to an extent. Sitting in front of us on the other side of the fire is the man I was searching for.

The fire dances off his sharp white and red horns and his eyes seem more orange in this light. His fingers are clasping a pen easily and he is scribbling away at what looks like paperwork. Ulquiorra moves until we are standing near his desk and then turns and leaves the room silently. Ichigo and I sit in silence for a few moments before he grins brightly and places the pen on the table before fixing his stack of papers and standing. "Kurosaki-sama…" He waves a hand at me before ushering me toward the circle of fire as a rich wind blows into the room. Oddly enough it doesn't move the papers or shift anything. It doesn't even seem to affect the fire. I settle into the cushioning feeling their softness the moment I touch them. It's like sitting on clouds.

"Toshiro please call me Ichigo we are friends aren't we?" I nod once and he grins before placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. "This is of importance I gather?"

I wring my hands becoming suddenly nervous. I feel the temperature drop in the room a few degrees and try to blurt it out. "Ichigo I'd like to speak with you about your sister Karin." I rushed but he caught it all none the less. One of his brown eyes peaks open before he sits up straight and looks directly at me.

I gaze back into his eyes before turning to stare into the fire. "You love her…" I gasp and whirl back to face him only to be met with a knowing gaze. I feel my cheeks heat and I pick at unseen dirt on my white and black shirt. I nod shyly and he chuckles dryly. "That isn't exactly what you wanted to talk about either."

I wait for a few moments trying to collect my thoughts before beginning. "Iie…You are very important to Karin and before I try to pursue her I would like to gain your permission to do so. I have spoken with your father prior to this meeting and he told me that he did not mind however I needed to speak with you because there will be something you must explain to me." I watch as his eyes first fill with joy then slight worry creases his brow. A sigh leaves his parted lips and he folds his legs under him to look closer at me.

I meet his stead gaze quizzically and his eyes close leaving me little knowledge of his thoughts. "Toshiro…" I'm half tempted to correct him but I do not wish to anger him. "I do agree that you are a very good choice for Karin not that it is my decision any way however you must understand something of utter importance. If Karin ever discovers her shinigami powers she _will_ develop her own inner hollow." I look at him in confusion and watch as he raises a slender brow.

"I do not care if she develops an inner hollow though she will still be Karin to me." He chuckles and I become even more confused than I already was. I don't get why he needed to tell me this.

His eyes turn serious and I know something is coming just by his unwavering gaze. "You are a shinigami and unless something drastic happens you will always be a shinigami Toshiro. Hollow are born as one and then separated into two souls…Yin and Yang in a sense if you prefer. When Karin meshes with her inner hollow their souls will become connected much like a zanpakuto and its wielder. Every hollow then seeks out its mate and once found no other could replace a hollows mate. If you were to love Karin and she loved you as well but found her mate she would leave you for them and never return. It is the way we are designed." I stare at him understanding finally sinking in. If Karin found her mate and it wasn't me than she would never be mine. I would be left in love with a woman that would never love me back. "However if you were to develop an inner hollow there is a chance that you are her mate and you'd live happily with her for years to come."

Hope sparks in my stomach and I look down at my hands. Do I harbor enough love to ultimately betray all that I've ever known to take the chance and become a hollow for her even if I may not be her mate? Is Karin that important to me? "Is there a way…I mean can a shinigami gain an inner hollow now that the hogyoku is destroyed?" His eyes level on me before he nods once. He then stays silent for a few minutes.

His lips part and it's as if the world fell silent and all I could focus on were the words leaving his lips because they were a path that could be a possibility for me. "Ichiraion and I…we've been studying the gift that my family is given when the true heir takes thrown. It is possible for me to search Hueco Mundo for a signature of a hollow that messes with a shinigami and then merge them. For this to happen the shinigami must be completely willing…that is why I am not the one to initiate the transformation." Wait if he doesn't start the transformation then who does…I hope it's not that Ulquiorra guy I feel like he'd just stab me for the hell of it and let me lie there bleeding to death.

"Who initiates it then and how?" He frowns and closes his eyes for a few moments his eyebrows falling in a perplexed grimace. They open again and they are more gold than I remember.

"I am three separate soul entwined into one. Shiro can create a blade that is solely made of my hollow self. When someone is stabbed with this blade it transfers hollow energy into the receiver's body and calls out for a hollow to come to them. If I stab them the hollow destroys their insides and sets them loose on their own comrades. However, if a male of female takes my blade and stabs them self through the chest the hollow drawn to them will be as close to their match as possible. The hollow, because the shinigami chose to stab them self, then melds with their soul and the two are entwined without a battle for dominance. They will slowly grow until you are of equal strength and then you will battle one another. That is how it works." I stare at his solemn eyes and nod once before standing. Is Karin that important to me that I would gladly give up everything possibly even my own life to a hollow to be with her? She may not even be my mate.

I turn ad walk to the doors sliding one open. "I should go…I have a lot to think about. Doomo Arigato Ichigo-sama." I slip from the room and walk down the hall rushing past Karin and Yuzu as they walk toward their own rooms. Karin calls out to me but I ignore her in favor of getting away somewhere so I can concentrate in peace…I just wish for guidance…from someone. I round a corner and slam into a hard chest landing on my butt on the cool marble floors. I stare wide eyed at the Primera Espada's fraccion and then watch as she offers me a hand up.

Her violet eyes stare into mine for a few moments before she grabs my arm and begins dragging me away from the castle entirely. We walk across a large desert before a pure white tower is seen in the distance. As we grow closer I see rubble and buildings that are half completed. "This is where we are adding the newest additions to Las Noches they were destroyed during the war but the tower was left standing this is where I sometimes come to think when I want to be alone. If you go up those steps until you reach the third set of sliding doors it will lead you to a room with large windows which look out across Hueco Mundo. It's the most peaceful place in Las Noches aside from Ichigo-sama swing of the palace. Sometimes I wonder if he gets lonely." Her eyes glance back at the palace where I can make out Ichigo's balcony. I suppose he is lonely in that large hallway without any family or friends…without Rukia even.

"Why have you brought me here and shared this with me?" Her eyes find mine and she smiles softly before bowing her head in a blush. If I wasn't so in love with Karin I suppose I would find it adorable in a way.

Her eyes peak at me from under her hair and then she begins to speak. "When I look in the mirror I sometimes see the same confusion that is in your eyes reflected in my own. When that happens all I want is somewhere quiet to think things through. I figured you needed that too. If it helps any…Karin-sama loves you very much. I can see it in her eyes. The love she feel rivals even that which one of us feels for our mate. I should go it's time to wake Starrk up." She turns and disappears leaving me to my thoughts. I follow her instructions with robotic feet and then sit in the dark room gazing out the windows. The only light was from the crescent moon that hung precariously in the black sky.

Did the love I feel for Karin make it so she meant more to me than my own self? If loving her meant dying would I still be willing to love her?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CxB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Yuzu POV~

Karin stares after Toshiro for a few moments before we are both startled and sent whirling to look at our older brother. His eyes hold worry but aside from that he seems happy to see us. He laughs and hugs us both tightly before waving to us and walking down the hall calling out for Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Karin looks down and walks away from me and into her room. Suddenly I feel more alone than ever. Ichi-nii has friends and Rukia. Karin has Toshiro-kun and Dondochakka but who do I have here? I feel tears well in my eyes but I push them back before entering my room and listening to music to try and make myself happier. I land on my fluffy bed and fee my eyes close as darkness slips into my mind.

A voice swirls through the darkness and its soft and it seems scared like a small child. _'Yuzu-chan…Yuzu-chan…Yuzu-chan you know my name don't you? Do you know who I am…I want you to know who I am…please I'm lonely without you here…'_ I gasp and try to reach out toward the girl feeling some kind of knowing but when I try to move and call out to her nothing comes and I'm left with nothing. _'Please Yuzu-chan I need you to come back that way we won't be so lonely…Yuzu-chan I'm frightened in here without you…I don't know what to do it feels different here!'_

I gasp and sit up in my bed startled beyond belief. I wrap my arms around my legs and sob into my knees fright rolling through me. I rock back and forth the voice from my dream echoing in my head. She sounded so frightened…was she scared of being alone then? Was she alone without me? Why couldn't I help her so that we wouldn't be alone…so that we'd be together? A knock on my door startles me and I sniffle but watch as it opens revealing Pesche. He and I didn't talk much…actually I'm surprised that I know his name.

"Yuzu what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He turns and shuts the door quickly before moving toward my side. He stands for a few moments before crawling into my bed and wrapping his arms around me. I turn into his chest and wrap my arms around his waist. When his long digits run over my back I begin to cry more.

"I'm all alone Pesche…I-I-I don't have anyone like Karin does…I don't have anyone to love or rely on!" He tightens his hold on me and rests his chin on my head while leaning back against the head board. His soothing hands caress my back and they are warm…they feel nice. I could fall asleep like this.

His voice startles me from my thoughts but it soothes my worries unlike anything I've ever heard. "If it helps Yuzu…you have me. I'm not going anywhere any time soon right?" I nod and pull away from his chest to look at him. His pale eyes meet mine and they seem almost iridescent in the light coming from my balcony. His lips curve into a smile and I feel my heart hammer in my chest rather quickly. My figners clench around his top and his figners rise to comb through my hair. His gentle eyes study my face and for the first time I feel like I'm important to someone. His hand that isn't running through my hair moves from around my waist until his figners are tenderly cupping my cheek. His thumb runs along my cheeks bone and I feel my breath catch in my throat before his fingers guide my body toward him and his pale lips ghost over mine starting a fire in me that I never knew could occur.

His tender lips move in sync with my own guiding them with his every movement. This was certainly not my first kiss but this was the first time that kissing a boy was accompanied with feelings like this. Perhaps it was the fear that we could be caught at any moment or that he could be taken away from me and he would never be my guard again but something made this feeling all the sweeter and I didn't want it to stop. Sadly the kissing stops and His pale eyes open to gaze into mine with emotion brimming in them like tears. His lips ghost over mine just barely brushing them and I can feel his warm breath fanning over my face. It smelt like cinnamon mixed with some type of mint. It was intoxicating. With shy fingers I reach forward and cup his cheeks in my palm before running delicate figners over his alabaster cheeks. "Pesche…why me…"

His eyes close and his arms fall to tighten around my hips before his lips curve upward in a small smile. "…Because there is no one better." I feel a blush rise to my cheeks and I hide in his chest still in my own type of comfort. I would be lying if I said I didn't like Pesche before this but these feelings are so new that I can't help but be embarrassed. His hand leaves my hips and finds my chin before pulling it up so I'm looking into his eyes. His lips find mine again and the kiss is sweet and long. It feels like every emotion between us I relayed in that simply and sweet kiss. My head spins and I breathe deeply while staring into those mesmerizing pools of pale gold. He smiles and I feel my lips return his grin with one of my very own.

"I should tell Ichi-nii…he will be angrier if we keep this a secret." Pesche nods softly and sits up more on my bed. I take his hand in my own before patting the top of it gingerly. "I think I should do this alone okay?"

Pesche nods and in a blink presses his lips to mine in a searing kiss. "I'm sorry that he's going to be angry with you but I regret nothing…" His smile warms my heart and I feel a smile come to my face without a second thought. I walk out of my room with him follow closely behind and then I walk down the hallway toward where I somehow know Ichi-nii is. I open his doors and enter into his bedroom to see the door to his study open.

"Ichi-nii are you in here I need to talk to you!" I peak in the doors and hear a pen scribbling against paper furiously. I walk slowly through the shelves and walk out into the brightly lit room. Ichi-nii looks up from his paper work and smiling widely at me.

"Oh Yuzu I didn't see you come in…what's wrong?" I smile sweetly and walk over to him. I grab his hand and pull him up and toward the balcony. He follows although slightly confused. We stop and I stare out at the slowly darkening sky. "Yuzu…"

"It's just like home here…it has night and day and Toshiro-kun visits with Karin. The only difference is at home I feel alone because Tousan works and Karin is always off playing soccer. Here I'm not so alone anymore because we still act like a family when you're around Ichi-nii. I don't like being alone…I'm not alone anymore but that depends on what you do after I tell you why." I watch as his eyes sadden. His arms wrap around me and we stand side by side looking out over the skyline.

It's quiet and I don't really know what to say anymore. "Yuzu…you're never alone you know that right? Why don't you feel alone anymore?" I glance at him and then smile softly just thinking of Pesche. It was odd like something inside of me recognized him somehow.

"Ichi-nii thank-you, without you I would have never met Pesche. Pesche is the reason I don't feel alone anymore…he's the reason I don't feel afraid anymore. When you left I was afraid because I could see things still and they seemed scarier because you weren't there to protect us anymore. Pesche protects me now and I really like him. I don't feel alone because I have him now. Please don't hurt him…I really like him and I think he really likes me." I meet my brothers softening gaze and he smile before placing a hand on my head and ruffling my hair.

"Don't worry about it Yuzu…you're old enough to make your own decisions now and I trust your judgment however if things ever get out of hand just come to me okay?" I nod quickly and tip toe up to kiss his cheek before hurrying out of his room. I hear his soft laughter and I don't feel alone but I know something inside of me feels alone maybe someday soon she won't feel alone anymore because I'll be with her.

'_Yuzu I miss you…I really do I need you to come in here because it's scary!'_ I gasp and fall to my knees in the dark hallway while clutching at my head trying to stop the pain that suddenly erupted there. _'I know you feel alone and I do too…please come in with me so we can be together! I need you! I'm scared.'_ The pain heightens and spreads into my chest and I let out a shrill scream. Footsteps pound against the floor and then black swims across my vision and yet I still scream and that's all I can do.

My eyes open and I look around myself only to see dark branches hanging all around me. My feet are on a branch and in front of my I can see a light through the branches but there is nothing more…no sound echoes around me…no voices call out to me…I am alone. I look down and notice that I'm not wearing the knee length white dress that I was wearing before. Instead I'm wearing a tight fitting dress that was made of crisscrossing black and hugged my curves easily. My hair hangs around me in bright orange stands and touches my hips before swaying with my movements. The dress ends at the middle of my thighs and there are two slits up the sides that expose the tight black leggings that wrap around my thighs and fall to the bottom of my ankle. My feet are encased in slipped and are balanced easily on a wide branch that expands like a pathway in front of me. I walk along it humming softly to myself feeling oddly at home here.

My feet move silently forward and then I stop at a four way intersection created by a large circle. Two women stand in front of me. Both women had black hair but the one closest to me had purple highlight racing through her long hair that was pulled into two pigtails at the sides while the rest was left down. Purple ribbon flow down over the smooth strands catching the nonexistent light. Iridescent white wings sprouted from her back breaking into five parts and then turning dark purple at the tips. A dark purple choker was around her neck and her lips were painted purple as well. Two purple dots marked her pale face right under her eyes which were painted in smoky eye shadow. She wore a black and grey corset top with ripped purple fabric hanging over the top. Two thick ripped straps of the same fabric hung around her left arm loosely. Two purple fingerless tekkou lined her arms starting from just above her elbow. Her left arm was also wrapped with a thin black band. An obi, made of the same purple fabric that hung from beneath her corset, was tied tightly around her corset where her waist curved. A dark purple skirt, which matched the streaks in her hair, hung from her hips and down to her pointed toes. A slight up the left side that ended at her hips exposed the underside of the skit which was colored with black swirls and flowers making it appear darker than the top part. Both of her legs were wrapped in fish net stockings that ended in a thick band of black lace around the middle of her thighs. Her right foot had a knee hair striped sock with purple stripes, which were the same color as her obi, and white stripes. She was gorgeous.

Her purple lips part and she smiles gently at me. "Yuzu you've come to meet us…my name is Shion (_A/N: purple darkness_)…and I am your Zanpakuto. This is my counterpart Minako. Together we make up your soul…we are very lonely without you Milady…" I look at her and offer a gentle smile before looking over to her counterpart.

Minako has black hair that almost looks white when the unseen sunlight hits it. The hair curls wildly around her and stops in the middle of her back. The sides of her hair were pinned back with two blue butterfly pins. Her skin is white and her eyes are painted in black eye shadow. She wore a dress with a corset style top. The sleeves above the corset were v-neck Victorian style and made of what appears to be black silk. Black lace was along the edges of the silk and hung from the end of her sleeves which stopped right above her elbow. Her right hand was encased in a fingerless black lace glove while her left wrist had a leather band wrapped trice around it. Her corset was made of leather and had five black metal clasps going down the center. The same silk as her top fell from the bottom of the corset and ended on one side of her knee where it was ripped diagonally to her ankle on the other side. She wore a pair of silver slippers. Her eyes were icy irises surrounds by black. She was utterly gorgeous.

"Who is Minako if you are my zanpakuto?" Minako smiles softly and moves toward me with deafening grace. I watch in mild shock as her features swift into a negated replica of my own before shifting to her normal form.

I gasp and take a step away before she looks away from me and puts her hands up in surrender. "I am your inner hollow however, I do not wish to fight with you…we just don't want to be alone anymore Yuzu-chan…it's scary in here without you're light." That's when I realize that the light that surrounds us is ultimately coming from me. Her eyes stray to me and she smiles lightly before taking my hand in hers. When her hand touched mine all the nagging pain left and I didn't feel alone. Shion takes my other hand and we walk for some time through the trees while they silently tell me things teaching me along the way. Soon our time together ends and I try to think of some way to keep them with me so they don't become scared again.

Shion smiles down at me before touching my cheek with her hand and wiping away tears I had not known I shed. "Yuzu don't worry about Minako and me now because we will never be left without light again. Even when you are not here you are now with us. We will not be lonely because you are always here. You've acknowledged us as a part of your soul so now we have light and we won't be alone." Minako nods smiling softly at me and I grin and hug them both tightly. As I pull away I shut my eyes tightly taking in the calm peace that I feel in that place.

When I open my eyes again I'm staring up at the dark ceiling of a building I have never been in. As I shift I feel long hair tickle my sides and I realize that my body changed into what I was like in my inner world aside from the clothing over course…I'm now wearing a white sleeping yukata. A machine beeps to my left and Pesche is slumped into a chair at my right fully asleep. I look past the machine at my left to the bed next to me only to see Karin still asleep and bound to the bed with ties. Her body twitches constantly and she every so often she moans in pain. Toshiro is sitting at her side with dark bags under his innocent blue eyes. His hands are holding Karin's left hand tightly in his own. Streaks are down his cheeks telling the world of his misery. His icy eyes find my own and they remind me in some way of Minako.

His lips part and I looks between Karin and Toshiro again before speaking in a hushed whisper. "What happened to Karin why is she strapped down and I'm not?" His eyes dart back to Karin as her lips part in a silent scream of agony before she begins to seize roughly. Toshiro clamps down on her pulsing his calming reiatsu out over her and she slowly calms down. He brings her hand to his lips before placing it back on the bed.

His glossy blue eyes find mine again and I can see very clearly his pain, worry, fear, and horror. Toshiro loves Karin to the point of dying for her and anyone who knew the two of them knew that but how would he survive if she found her mate. I watch as icy looking tears drop down his face and his eyes beg and plead for me to do something to say something to make everything better and I can't find the words. I offer a half smile and tilt my head waiting for him to answer my question. "First we all heard you screaming in the hallway Ichigo found you first and you were completely blacked out and tears of white bone were falling from your eyes. One was normal and the other was black with an icy blue iris. Then Karin dropped to the ground right at my side seizing and screaming bloody murder. Her hands were racking at her face and she kept hitting the ground hard enough to shatter bone. I held her down and Ichigo started shouting orders to the Espada. Pesche carried you here and Ulquiorra and Grimmjow held Karin together until she got here where they strapped her down. Ichigo and your father said that this must be when your shinigami powers awaken. No one really knew how to deal with it because most vaizado are shinigami first and go through hollowfication and you two weren't you two were gaining both at the same time. Ichigo said to just wait and see because he couldn't enter your mind scapes as he had Rukia. What happened to you?" I sit up slowly and feel Pesche shift slightly. I turn to glance down at him and feel love bloom in my chest. I run a calming hand through his hair and lean forward to press my lips to his forehead before readjusting him in his seat so I don't wake him if I move around too much. Toshiro watches in mild fascination before ducking his head to look at Karin.

I watch as he lifts a hand to her face to smooth his thumb over her bone white lips. I slowly realize that her lips, finger nails, and eyelids are al pale bone white. Long red scratches run down her face from her blunt fingernails running over the skin there. "I was in a dark place filled with tree branches and there was no up, or down, just a light ahead of me. I walked along a path made out of a tree branch before I met two women one was my zanpakuto names Shion and the other was my inner hollow named Minako. We spoke and they said that they were glad I came to them because it was really dark before I came. Minako said that she didn't want to fight me because she wasn't lonely anymore. We spoke and they taught me some things before I came back. Now it's no longer dark in my inner world…my inner hollow and I didn't fight she didn't want to. I'm afraid that Karin probably isn't in the same boat." He nods and I watch in sadness as her body quakes again and she actually screams startling Pesche from his sleep so badly that he falls onto the floor and groans in pain.

"Itai…" I watch as he rubs his head and then turns his eyes up to meet mine. Our eyes lock and something builds between us that feels almost tangible. His figners reach and grip my hand before he pulls himself up and looks down at me checking me over to see if I'm okay. "Yuzu you're not hurt are you? It doesn't seem like it but I…I just want to make sure you're alright." I reach up and touch his cheek before nodding softly and kissing him soundly on the lips although rather quickly. I pull away as Karin screams again and then I look at him with worried eyes.

"Pesche will you please go and get Ichi-nii I think he should be down here…" I trail off and he nods before darting away. I look back over to my sister to see tears of agony streaming down her face and falling from her eyes which are wide open and lifeless. She thrashes violently and screams again her voice cracking before dying. Toshiro just stares on clutching her hand tightly with tears streaming down his face and dropping on her cheeks. He bends down and presses a kiss to her forehead before pressing another to each cheek and finally one to her lips. She calms and her eyes close quickly making her seem as if she is asleep. Toshiro simply cries. He doesn't care that anyone will see he just cries. I can see his agony and I can feel the despair racing through his system…I feel bad for him because I know that he doesn't think he can live without Karin…don't ask me how but I know.


	12. Chapter 11

Truths Beyond My Mask

Chapter Eleven

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O tanoshimi kudasai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

~Karin POV~

Rain pours heavily down on my head and it was as if I were getting hit by ice pellets. I stood on the pointed tip of a tower on one foot and it was obviously the top of a building but only a small portion of the tower was left above the raging sea's waves. These buildings are the only thing that I have seen for what seems like eternity. I wore a black corset that was pulled apart slightly at the lacing to reveal my skin. Two long black sleeves fell from thick white straps on my shoulders and had white waves rolling across the bottom like a kimono sleeve. I wore black underwear type bottoms that had white stripes running along them. A black and white marble designed belt wraps around my hips and attached to the belt for three quarters of it was a black on white version of the sleeves hanging down my arms. It stops around my knees and as it came forward it gradually got shorts until it stops at the sides of my hips exposing my front. On my left hand was a black leather glove that ended just below my elbow where it is torn. White bone wrapped around that same wrist as well as covered the top of my hand and the first part of my figners.

In the distance I could make out another tower where a balcony hung just above the water's edge. I moved closer jumping from point to point until I was standing underneath her and I could make out another figure sitting on the ledge of what would be a window sill. The window was shattered and half of the wall had collapsed leaving on the perch she was sitting on and half of the tall arching window.

The woman above me sitting on the balcony had bright blonde hair that seemed to shiver white in the lightning that lit the sky. She wore and pearl colored silk dress that had a slit up her left leg. Her legs were crossed and the bottom of her dress hung down in a calm twist until just the tip touched the wild waves. She was oddly silent as her eyes merely glanced at me before she shook her head and gazed away.

The second woman had silken straight orange hair that was set in thick strands from the rain. It fell to her waist but hung over her shoulders and the tips brushed the water. Her ears were pointed and her skin was alabaster white. Her light blue eyes were lined in ebony eyeliner and had black wings sprouting from the sides. From the bottom center of her eyes two streams of black dropped slightly down her cheeks before stopping and a small dot is placed under each line. She wore a white dress that clung to her body and fell into the rushing sea blending in with the white foam settled atop the water from the rough jarring of the storm. Who were these women and why in the hell was it so cold and wet here.

The blonde haired woman looks at me and then begins to speak causing me to whirl around and stare wide eyed at her as she stands and brushes herself off. "We've been waiting for you Karin…you should have come a very long time ago but you denied us. Why did you deny us?" Her eyes narrow on me and instantly she's in front of me pushing me back. I jump and land on another roof feeling my eyes widen when I realize that when I had gotten hurt a few years back her voice was the one heard…instead of listening to her I called out for Ichi-nii and he saved me. I was afraid off everything and just wanted it all to go away because I wanted to be normal. "Are you too weak of a woman to stand up for yourself then? Are you too much of a bitch to actually feel like you need someone?"

I glare harshly at her and feel my fists tighten in anger. "Shut the hell up damn it…you have no idea what I think. You may know what I feel or what I know but what I think of things is different than how you think so shut the hell up!" The sky rumbles until everything begins to shake and I loosely base it off of my anger. The blonde haired woman jumps again and this time the back of her hand connects with my face sending me flying into another building. I hit the stone with a solid thump and my vision swims.

"She was afraid…stop attacking her, Umi No Arashi (_A/N: Sea Storm_)." The second woman stands and jumps until she is standing behind me and looks at me for a moment. Her fingers latch onto my arm and she pulls me toward her only to hold me in a protective embrace before she jumps back to her perch. As I land the raging storm seems to calm meaning she is in the eye of the storm. "It is understandable seeing as she was only thirteen and had just starting seeing hollows. Karin couldn't have been strong enough to wield either of us then anyway Umi so be silent and quit badgering the child!" Umi, the first woman, returns to her own perch and stares at us for a long moment before turning her head away from me. Disgust was written in her pale eyes and I had to fight hard not to cry at the thought of what I believed a part of my soul hating me.

"Who are you two…which ones the hollow and which one is the zanpakuto?" The woman in front of me smiles softly and points toward Umi with a gentle smile.

"Umi No Arashi is your zanpakuto she has a hot temper like you…my name is Yuzuki and I am your inner hollow. I do not mind you so much but Umi No Arashi feels depressed because you denied her when you were younger…she feels unwanted." The zanpakuto in question crosses her arms and pouts softly while looking away from both of us.

"Umi No Arashi…you are mistaken then. I do need you…when I was younger I was afraid of acknowledging my gifts and being labeled as different and having no one like me but now I realize that if I'm going to be in this world anyway that I need you. I've seen how Ichi-nii suffers when people ask him about Zangetsu and he doesn't have anything to say. I've seen the way he looks distant and then saddened when I know he is searching for his zanpakuto and can't find him. I never want to feel like that so if I offended you I apologize but I want you to know that I need you or the balance will not work and then you will die! Yuzuki will take over, whether it is willingly or not, and she and I will merge and you will be left without a shinigami! Do you really want to leave me that bad?" Her eyes stray to mine and she jumps to land on a rock not far from us. She remains in the storm before I watch a soft sigh escape her lips.

"I do not…I am sorry for causing you so much harm please forgive me when you awaken. Tell your shinigami that it is okay now he is very worried about you." She moves to jump back to her perch but instead looks over her shoulder at me. "Next time you are here, please just call me Umi." I nod and she smiles gingerly down at me as she settles back onto her perch. The raging storm calls into a small drizzle and the winds turn into a soft breeze. The waters calm and it seems to begin to warm in my inner world.

I close my eyes and the darkness comes back only now I can feel something wet and warm dropping onto my cheek and I can hear heart wrenching sobs while feeling them shake my body. Yuzu must be crying again. I open my eyes to a shock of white hair splayed before me on my stomach as Toshiro rests his head there with one hand clutching my own and the other across my body clutching the sheets as he desperately tries to control his sobbing and despair. I hesitantly reach up and run my fingers through his hair. He still with sobs still racking his body and his head turns slowly on my stomach so that his eyes meet my gaze. Dark, dark bags are under his eyes and the life in those icy blue eyes seemed to slowly drain away leaving only glossy pits of blue glass that showed no life. Tear streaks rained down his soft cheeks and his lips were parted as harsh breaths left them. His hands shake slightly as he sits up and leans close to my face to hold my cheeks in his hands. His thumbs smooth over my cheeks and the skin to skin contract burns butt I swallow the pain for his sanity. "Karin…you're okay…I'm…you're…please don't…I-I love you." Suddenly his lips are on mine dominating them and pouring all of his emotions into me. It was unreal…Toshiro really loved me and he admitted it to me like nothing ever happened. What happened anyway? I grin despite the pain in my body when he pulls away to stare down at me looking me over every few minutes to make sure I'm either here or okay.

"Toshiro…Toshiro…Hitsugaya Toshiro I am fine I will be okay and even though I hate that you'll be in pain I want to know what happened to get you so worked up?" His icy eyes find mine and his hands curl into fists as he sits back in the chair. I now realize how dark it was in the room. Where's Yuzu...she is in her room I think at least that's where she feels like she is.

I reach over and grasp Toshiro's hand meeting his gaze quizzically. "Two days ago Yuzu screamed once and we all ran to her. She was crying tears of white while she was passed out. You were standing beside me and then just collapsed and started screaming bloody murder while seizing. I tried to stop you from hurting yourself but I couldn't handle seeing you in so much pain. You were literally scratching the skin of your face open. Your eyelids turned white, your lips turned white, and your finger nails turned white. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow held your seizing in control while they carried you here and strapped you to the bed. Yuzu was in the futon beside you but she woke up last night perfectly fine. When she woke up you began seizing again and Yuzu got Pesche to get chigo. He stayed in here last night trying to calm you but it seemed like only my reiatsu would halfway calm you so he decided to check on Yuzu and return to bed. Today people were in and out checking on you but there was no change. Every so often you'd scream or seize and then you'd be still only moaning every so often. It was horrible…to see you like that. I felt helpless. I felt like I was the worse person in the world because I could do nothing to stop to woman I love from being in so much pain. Then a few moments ago you just stopped seizing and moving all together…it was like you fell into a coma or something. I was afraid…no more than afraid. I was so terrified that I would lose you that I just started crying and sobbing. I've been crying for two days because of your pain because I felt useless but tonight I felt like I was going to lose the only woman I've ever felt this way for. I couldn't help the sobs that left me…it felt like my still beating heart was being torn from my chest and shattering into a million pieces…but you woke up and you're fine and I feel relieved." I turn a pointed gaze to the wrappings and he nods quickly before untying me. I sit up and launch my body into his chest clutching tightly to him and kissing my way up his left cheek following the trail that the tears left. I then switch and do the same to the right cheek. Finally I grasp both soft cheeks in my hand and smash my lips to his trying to get as close to him as physically possible.

I pull away and his fingers tighten around my hips possessively. "I love you too Toshiro…despite your temper and despite all the things we fight about. I love you and I'm glad that you care so deeply for me that you would break down at the thought of me dying. I'm glad I am that important to you because I would feel lost if I were to be the only one that felt that way in this relationship." His eyes lighten with a life that I have never seen before and he pulls me into his chest to rest his chin on top of my head.

His chin moves and his lips press to my head where he inhales my scent. Then he presses butterfly kisses there and he begins to speak. "Please…find no other Karin…I would die if you were to leave me. I would take my own zanpakuto and stab myself through the chest. I am far too deep to ever look back now." I nod into his chest knowing that feeling all too well. We cling tightly to one another and soon my eyes begin to droop and I snuggle closer to Toshiro on the large chair.

I yawn and rub sleepily at my eyes. "I'm tired To…shiro…will you stay…with me?" His eyes find mine as his fingers find my hair and he nods softly. I replace my hands on his chest and tighten my hold on him. He stands slowly and moves toward a couch in the corner where a blanket is laying as well as a pillow. He lies down and pulls the blanket around us both before shifting so my body is lying on top of his and we're lying chest to chest. I tighten my fists around his shirt before dozing off slightly. "I love…you…To…shi…" I all asleep before his full name even leaves my lips. In the blackness of my dreams I can hear him chuckle and whisper that he loved me as well. My dreams are of a certain white hair shinigami chasing around a small boy that looked exactly like him except he had stormy grey eyes. His giggles erupted through the small garden before he tumbled toward me calling out for his kaasan. I bend and pick him up bouncing him on my hip as he rambles about what he and his tousan were doing as if I wasn't watching. Unlike most children he doesn't annoy me with his constant chatter instead I listen intently and speak with him as his tousan walks beside us chuckling every so often.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CxB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Ichigo POV~

I twitched as Karin's body seized again…I could feel it the whole way up here because every time she seized her reiatsu would spike and drop quickly then repeat the process. My figners of my left hand run through my hair while my right hand and arm hold Rukia close to me. She had come up here with me carry a blanket and telling me that I was going to get sick. After a while she fell asleep leaning against me.

_'Are ya afraid, aibo?'_

I'm petrified…all I've ever wanted was to protect my little sisters and family and yet now I can't do anything. My presence only seems to make Karin seize more…the only one to calm her down is Toshiro. Imagine just seeing someone you swore to protect screaming in horrible pain every time you entered the room.

_'Are ya cryin' aibo?'_

I feel water drop onto my pant leg and raise a shaking finger to my eyes to confirm that I am truly crying. The worse part is that I didn't even care that I may have looked weak. I didn't care because none of it matter because every time I was even close to Karin she got marginally worse. I was so lost and I felt like it was my entire fault. Maybe if they hadn't come here their hollows wouldn't have awoken and they would be alright…Karin wouldn't be in so much pain and Yuzu wouldn't feel so alone all the time.

_'Aibo, don't think like that it's not your fault and you know it was bound to happen at some point. Would you have rather had this happen in the gense where no one was around to help them an take care of them?' _

I shake off everything and wipe at my eyes hastily before wrapping Rukia in the blanket and picking her sleeping form up. I carry her back to my room easily and slip her body into my bed knowing full well that I won't be sleeping tonight. Rukia had spent the last two days with me at all times offering comfort on some level. I slip in beside her and hold her close to me just taking in her scent.

Morning comes quickly and I watch as Rukia slowly wake before her eyes catch mine and she looks at me wide eyed. "You still haven't slept have you?" Her fingers reach and run under my eyes where there are sure to be bags. I nod softly and she sighs softly before leaning forward and kissing me softly. "Karin will be okay Ichigo…you need to trust your sister's strength."

Rukia slips away from me and leaves my room carrying her blanket with her. I hear her door close and I lean back in my bed with my hand tucked behind my head. Oddly I have doubted Karin's strength…but to see Toshiro so worked up kinda messed with me I guess. The kid looks like every part of his soul has been sucked away. It seems to pain him more than it pains us.

I sigh, yet again, and stand to go bathe. I scrub my face and then change to go check on Karin. My feet are silent and no one dares to approach me knowing that I've been rather rude for the past two days. I'll probably have to apologize to Ulqui later when Karin is okay again. I open her door softly and peak my head in almost sighing in relief when I don't hear her screaming bloody murder at me. I look around and notice Karin curled onto Toshiro's chest with a blanket around both of them. They're both sleeping peacefully. I watch as unconsciously Toshiro's arms tighten around Karin and she snuggles closer to him. "Karin…"

I chuckle at his whisper before I turn and leave the room searching for Ulqui. I find my Shin'yu searching for me as well. His eyes find mine and they seem guarded. I grin and tackle him to the ground beginning a playful fist fight with him. We both roll over onto our back breathing deeply and laughing loudly. "So the princess is alright?"

I grin and tuck my hand behind my head before looking up at the orange hued clouds above us. "Hai…I found Karin and Toshiro sleeping on the couch. They were cuddling." Ulqui chuckles and sits up before standing and offering me a hand up. I take it and we both walk to the kitchen to get some breakfast before going out to help Nel and Grimm train some arrancar.

It's around lunch time when we hear an explosion and a very big commotion coming from the laboratories…shocker. I sigh and toss my katanta to the side before using sonido to move toward the labs. Ichiraion is trying desperately to find his red button and shinigami are pelting Kisuke with questions. I step through the crowd and Ichiraion nearly hits me with a block of cement. I growl inhumanely and he whips around to see the cementer being slowly crushed in my figners. The dust drops and I swing my finger to the side pointing out a shiny red button untouched by the explosion. "I don't care what the hell you're doing Zael but if you blow up my labs one more damn time you are going to be beat from that spot where you stand the whole way to the menos forest and back am I clear?" He shivers and rubs his hip where I had kicked him the first time we met. He bows quickly a few times before straightening and speaking.

"Gomen nasai Ichigo-sama but…but I've been trying so hard and this is only the second time the lab has blown up during this process and as we are well aware a cero is a very dangerous thing to work with. Although I will do more to heed your warning and not blow up my lab I cannot make any promises." I raise a brow at him before smirking softly.

Upon seeing my smirk he takes a step back. I turn and tilt my head to the side. "Then I cannot promise you will not make it out of the next explosion unharmed…nor will you be able to walk properly because I can't promise that my foot won't connect with some part of your person…" I walk away and chuckle when I hear Ichiraion yelp and start hurrying around pulling cement out from around the red button. He presses it and the building rebuilds. I chuckle and walk away from him…we both know that although I was joking I will kick his ass if he blows his lab up again.

"That was mean Ichi-nii!" I feel Yuzu's hand connect with the back of my head and I tumble to the ground and skid across it with the unusual amount of force behind her hand. I groan into the ground as she runs toward me before rolling me over and dabbing away the blood at my nose form her most likely breaking it. Shiro and his bunnies are laughing their asses off. "I'm so sorry Ichi-nii I didn't mean to hurt you are you okay?"

I swat her hands away before touching my nose gingerly before grinding my teeth together and shifting it back into the place. Shiro gives me his regeneration while still laughing his ass off. If my face didn't hurt so badly I'd slaughter him right now and his fucking rabbits.

Suddenly I'm pushing back and an angry inner hollow is glaring down at me with his hands on his hips sniffling gently. "You big meany, I can't believe you would kill my bunnies!" I splutter as he begins to wail in despair. I make three bunnies hop on his shoulders and he shouts in glee before sitting down and petting them all laughing gleefully. I roll my eyes and reach over to grab one and pet it as well. Shiro glares lightly before returning to his pet. I then realize that the shinigami around are staring at us in both amusement and confusion.

"Blame Rukia…" I growl lowly while Shiro makes more and more bunnies appear out of nowhere. "Shiro how many rabbit are in my inner world damn it?" He cringes before his bunnies disappear as well as the one I was petting. I'm half tempter to frown because it was really soft.

"See I told you they were soft!" I glower lightly before Shiro taps his chin lightly before touching his finger tips counting. "About three hundred thousand or wait Lola and Arney has babies so add two more to that! Awe I'm a grand-hollow!"

I just look at him as Rukia shakes her head before dropping her chin to her chest in defeat. I yelp as Kurohime suddenly appears and tackles Shiro. Shiro instantly turns them so he is dominant before growling lowly in his throat. Rukia and I raise an eyebrow and they both look at us. Shiro slowly stands and smirks before grabbing Kurohime bridal style and disappearing.

"Ah god no not again!" I grip my head and shake it back and forth trying to get as far from connected to my inner world as possible. Rukia gags softly and I grab her hand and hurry away from everyone toward my study. I sit in the circle around the fire and rack back and forth with her in-between my legs. She rest her head back on my chest and we both gag every so often. "This is so disgusting!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CxB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Chey: Well then…just don't ask…_

_Ichigo: How come I don't get any? *Rukia is seen behind him with a tick*_

_Rukia: Baka! *knocks Ichigo out*_

_Byakuya: That seemed painful. *shakes head back and forth while wrapping an arm around Angela and an arm around Maxine*_

_Zenaku: Chey-sama…oh there you are! Have you finished writing yet I'm bored! *runs finger along authors neck*_

_Chey: Stop that Zenny I'm almost done just scat! *shoos her muse away while blushing*_

_Byakuya: What happened to the other one…Fluffy-sama I believe you called him? *raises eyebrow from couch where he sits with Angela, Maxine, Rangiku, Sui-feng, Yoruichi, and Yukihana…all are touching him lovingly*_

_Rukia: Stupid baka thinking I actually want to have sex with someone like him *muttering*_

_Ichigo: What the hell Rukia why did you knock me out?_

_Rukia: Shut up bakayaro! *both get into a fist fight and tumble into another room*_

_Kurohime: Well since our lovely counterparts are currently 'unavailable' Shiro and I would like to tell you readers that we wish for reviews.*grins invitingly at readers*_

_Shiro: If we don't get any reviews you just might not see your beloved Chey for some time…*cracks knuckles as Chey hides behind a plant*_

_Chey: Please review Shiro-san is very scary…*cowers in fear as Shiro's shadow appears*_

_Aizen: Of course he's not as scary as me…*nods to himself*_

_Gin and Tosen: Yes Aizen-sama you are the scariest being ever created…*shaking heads no behind him*_

_Fluffy: I believe that you are not allowed in this room any longer Aizen Sosuke…*Aizen pales and hurries out of the room* _

_Gin: Ran-chan I'm bored let's go play! *pouts when Rangiku ignores him for Byakuya*_

_Tosen: Eh Gin leave her along she's been caught by the net…she's one of them now. *glowers alone in corner while talking to himself instead of Gin*_

_Wonderweis: *appears beside Tosen* Ahhhhhh…._

_Ladies: We love you Kuchiki-san please have us! *Kuchiki head smirks and winks seductively at the girls*_

_Kurohime: Review damn it! *grabs Shiro's collar and tugs him from the room*_


	13. Chapter 12

Truths Beyond My Mask

Chapter Twelve

_~~~~~~~~~~~~O tanoshimi kudasai~~~~~~~~~~~~_

It was the ninth day that the shinigami were in my palace and I've come to understand that with them here I can find little peace. Just yesterday Renji and Ikkaku got into a drinking match and both ended up puking on one of my servants. To say that I was pissed to be woken up in the early hours of the morning for something like that would be the understatement of the century. The best part of having the shinigami here is having Rukia by my side. I feel like everything with her is falling into place despite the changes between us. Everything between us is actually rather normal. She still beats the hell out of me and I still fight with her and end up getting kicked for calling her midget. Rukia and I…we're ready to go for the long run and I suppose I'm ready to do everything in my power to do things right with her. This morning I spoke with Byakuya and asked him permission to wed Rukia.

~_Flashback_~

_ I looked up from my tea to see Byakuya standing at the doors with Ulqui stationed slightly in front of him. With a nod of my head Ulqui leaves closing the doors behind him. I motion for Byakuya to sit at the table while pouring him a cup of tea silently. He settles in and sips the expensive tea waiting for me to begin speaking. "As we are both aware I harbor great love for your sister Byakuya and I would do anything to please her. I have invited you here to ask your permission to take wed Rukia." _

_ He swallows his tea and allows a fraction of a smile to pass his lips before it disappears. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to ask Ichigo…In fact I had spoken to the elders of my house after your departure from the Seireitei about these matters. The elders gave me final word and after having been treated so warmly in your home I find it hard to believe that you would even have to ask me for my answer." _

_ I grin and sip my tea watching as he awaits a response. I swallow and chuckle to myself. "I have spoken to Rukia about marriage and living here in Las Noches with me as I cannot leave and live in the Seireitei and she said she would like to but I must allow people to visit whenever, I must ask you permission, and I must put a finger on her finger." Byakuya chuckles softly to himself the amusement clear in his eyes meaning he knew Rukia would say something along those lines to me. _

_ His lips quirks as he finishes his tea. "Kurosaki Ichigo, you have full permission to wed Kuchiki Rukia so long as the Kuchiki clan and other shinigami are invited to the wedding and it is after the war." I nod once and Byakuya stands leaving my tea room with grace and poise. I feel an ear splitting grim work its way to my face with the knowledge that I have Byakuya's blessing to marry Rukia._

_~End flashback~_

I'm also glad that one other shinigami is here because Karin is probably the happiest I've ever seen her. Toshiro makes her happy and I guess by the look he has in his eyes he'd do anything for her if it meant keeping her happy.

Despite my early doubts Toshiro and Karin are truly in love and if anyone ever doubts them I will personally put them in their place. I know Karin loves Toshiro because when she looks at him she grins, despite her control, and her cheeks heat just a little. She looks at him like Rukia looks at me. Toshiro is surprisingly gentle with her, which is uncharacteristic, and he holds her to him like she was the most important thing in the world. I sincerely hope that she never finds her mate and leaves him because it would surely break them both. I'm also glad that Yuzu found her mate so easily in Pesche. They're inseparable now. Pesche waits on her hand and foot and treats her like a princess while she is still her normal self. She cooks and cleans and hums softly. They are affectionate and sometimes it's odd to see because she's my little sister but they fit so perfectly to one another. Pesche calms Yuzu's worries, which are many, and Yuzu brings Pesche's stupidity down a level or two. I'm glad both of my sisters have someone to rely on and to share their love with.

I hear my doors open as I'm pulling my pants on. I tie them as a voice pipes up and footsteps walk around my room. "Ichigo are you ready yet?" I hear footsteps stop and turn my head to see Rukia's eyes drinking in my naked upper half. Her eyes trace the muscles of my back and I reach forward and grab my top. I turn to meet her gaze as she parts her lips to speak. Her eyes greedily trace my stomach muscles before they rise to meet my amused gaze. "Be as amused as you want but no other female aside from me shall ever see a sight like this from you."

Rukia is dressed divinely and truly looks the part of a queen in the kimono I had specifically designed for her. I had taught her just yesterday how to manifest her head piece. She wore a corset top of white with a black 'v' down the center where the silver lacing was. Hanging over the top of the corset top was a black kimono covered in silver snowflakes. A sheer white outer cloth, connected to the corset, fell to the ground over the black and silver kimono bottom and exposed the under fabric through a wide slit up the front. Another slit, albeit much slimmer, is placed in the under kimono stopping just enough that it doesn't show anything indecent when she sits or walks. Both glided behind her making her look more graceful than she already is. Her feet are encased in silver slippers. Her hair has been curled into tight ringlets and pulled up on her head to fall from a silver jewel encrusted clasp releasing a few curled strands down over the crown of white snowflakes. Her lips were painted in a blush color and her eyes were shadowed with a sparkling white eye shadow making her dark lashes appear even darker. She looked like a snow angel up close.

I will be wearing a black silk outer haori with lines of silver thread passing through it making it appear to glow. It will be left open to reveal the dark red under haori that was open slightly to reveal my chest like my bankai outfit used to be. My pants are be of the same black silk as my outer haori and would tuck, naturally, into my boots while my one sleeve will be synched to my arm with my wrist plating. A deep red fabric is connected to my shoulder plating with black swirls racing up and toward the center where a recreation of my full hollow mask is made from the swirls. I am truly the king if I bore the mask of my hollow on my person.

I chuckle and put my top on before placing my head piece in my hair and synching my haori closed with my belts. I situate the shoulder plate perfectly on my shoulder before placing my wrist cover on while toeing into my boots. After I'm finishes I brush my hair from my eyes and move forward offering Rukia my arm. Today we are having a picnic to welcome the new soldiers into the greater ranks of the arrancar army. Not only that but we are also celebrating the new found relationships of the royal family. Even if Toshiro is not completely Karin's mates they are together and it should be known…besides Toshiro is seen as her forever, her mate, to us any way. With a short grin at Rukia I lead her toward the throne room where Tatsukichi's parents, the rest of the shinigami taicho, and the vaizado will be arriving.

I feel myself stiffen slightly as Ulqui opens the doors. We all step through and I allow a small welcoming smile to grace my features. Grimmjow opens the rip and everyone files out easily. They are nicely dressed which mean they all received the right word from my messengers. The vaizado bow quickly at the waist having fallen under my command much quicker than the shinigami, who, bewildered as they were, followed suit with little trouble. Tatsukichi's parents bow before everyone else as well as straighten when they do. Grimm motions for the rest to stand and I feel Rukia nudge me with her elbow. My eyes follow her gaze to see Ulqui stiffened and his eyes locked with none other than Lisa's. I clear my throat and his eyes dart to me while I smirk playfully.

"We will speak of this after the celebration." He nods once and I turn my back on everyone as Grimm moves to stand beside Rukia. He bows his head as Ulquiorra does and they fall into step behind us as we leave. Our newest guests trail behind us through the passages way. Their eyes dart around taking in the wildly expensive palace. They fan out when we reach the open training grounds. I continue past the grounds toward a very special place to me.

I pause at a large line of arching pillars. The center pillars, the set before me, are inscribed with the two horns of my family crest. "Honored guests of the Omo welcome to _Chi no Gyokuza __**(A/N: Blood Throne)**_." Ulqui's voice is soft and everyone watches me as I stop just below the arch way and kneel slowly placing my hands in the sand. I bow my head and allow the artificial sun light to glint of my head piece. The sands thin and a platform rises from the ground. As the sand is gone the image wavers and the tall archways and lavish gardens appear before everyone. Positioned at the center of the back wall are six thrones. One throne is positions in front of them all. To the left and slightly back from the first throne is another and two more are situated across from the throne behind the first parallel to it. Two more sit back beside the two end thrones of the second row. The first throne if for the king and the one behind it is for his mate. The two opposite the king's mate are for the princes or princesses of the house and the two behind them are for their mates.

"You are being allowed entrance into the sacred grounds of the Blood Dynasty…by the gardens being revealed you are hereby acknowledged as allies of our Omo and there for you may come and go into the palace as you please." Grimm bows his head and I stand and allow the sand to fall back to its rightful place beneath my feet before entering the large grounds. My companions follow swiftly behind me and everyone inside bows their heads. Some forms waver in an out of view having been just spirits of those who have ruled before and others remain visible due to their current life. This place is sacred because when it is used the dead and living meet and celebrate the discovery of mates and the marriage to mates. If my mate is to become the true queen the elder spirits must accept her as such. She follows silently behind me and the elder spirits' gazes follow her. They appraise her loyalty, her trust, her beauty, and her power as she will successfully maneuver the party.

Karin steps forward dressed in a very formal kimono that flows on the ground behind her and drags along the sand only slightly. It was as black as the open sky in Hueco Mundo and had a slit up the left side that reveal her slender cream colored legs as well as the silver swirls woven into the underside of the kimono. She wore black silk slippers. The top half of the kimono was folded down to reveal her creamy shoulders and a bit of her chest. The folded ends also show the silver design. Her lips are painted in a dark red hue and her dark hair that had lengthen upon her powers awakening hung down her back with a smooth flawless halo created with a braid around the top of her head. Her smoky eye shadow made her grey eyes seem to glow. Nestled above her halo of braided hair at the top of her head were four long feather-like points connecting to a white band of bone with two blue stripes rounding it. The blue stripes twisted up the point dying the ends in its colors.

Toshiro followed shortly after her his lips held in a thin line. A white fabric hung from around his shoulders and flowed behind him just short of touching the ground. He wore a dark blue top that was left open to expose the black wrappings around his chest that intermixed with blue silk ones. His pants were the same dark blue and fell into black boots. His hair was styled different with his bangs hanging more into his face and the rest falling in natural spikes. It was much longer than it was when he first met Karin.

Yuzu moved from the opposite side. She wore a deep red silk kimono with one side on her shoulder and the other side pulled over revealing the dark grey silk underside as well as her black corset top. The red bore rich black designs of vines weaving down it. It fell to the floor where it covered her legs entirely and drug behind her evenly. Her long hair was left to hang in wild curls. It was only brushed away from her face by the white head piece that held two long ear-shaped horned pointing back behind her head. Thin blue stripes swirled up to the tips of the points. Her lips were painted a creamy pink and her eyes were shadowed with the almost exact same shade of pink.

Pesche was right behind her with his hand on her back. He wore a fitted dark purple haori top that was left open to reveal the grey wrapping around his chest and torso. His pants were the same dark purple and like usual he had a piece of fabric tying them up but instead of being light purple it was the same light grey that the wrappings around his chest were. The ends of his pants were tucked into black boots and the purple fabric covering his right eyes was removed revealing the light scar running from the top of his forehead to right under his eye. All four took their rightful spots in front of their thrones and then we all sat and waited in perfect silence as the Elder's eyes took in everything.

Fabric moving caught my attention and an elderly woman that I had only seen twice in my life stopped before us. She was our grandmother and stopped coming to visit when I was four. I straighten my shoulders as she kneels in seiza before me her hands folded over her knees. She wore a simple grey and gold kimono split open in the front to reveal a corset top of ebony black painted with a set of two horns with gold markings instead of red. Male's horns were red while females were gold, blue, or pink depending on their position. My grandmother was the queen and therefore her horns were gold. "You are acknowledged Obaa-san…" Her deep ruby colored lips part in a smooth smile and she straighten slightly before raising a single hand a beckoning a man forward who is dressed in an ash grey haori and hamaka with black boots.

"Mago…this one recognizes your choice of mate as well as your siblings' choices of partners. This one's lover will also recognize the choices as well. May the other elder spirits follow in our footsteps…" She bows once more before taking the offered hand of her lover. They walk away from us and at least ten men and women file in front of us to kneel and bow in a line. Their life partners remain silently behind them.

As a whole they begin to speak their words in perfect sync. "Ichigo, son of Masaki the late queen, we, the elder spirits, acknowledge that the one settled to your left is your chosen mate and as a unanimous vote we have decided that the onna is…of true right to be queen." They stop and I breathe a sigh of relief as everyone in the room watches in wide eyed fascination. "Let it be known, throughout the lands of Hueco Mundo, that Kuchiki Rukia is the newest Queen of the Blood Dynasty by her mask bearing the pink color of the chosen queen."

Power sweeps through the room with a gust of wind and when it passes the front three snowflakes of Rukia's crown are a very light pink. She smiles sweetly and bows her head in thanks as the elder spirits waver before dispersing. I watch in awe as one more person steps forward followed a bit uneasily by my father. Her orange hair hung down her back and looked like it was glowing against the fabric of her black silk outer kimono. Red flowers fluttered around the black and the kimono was left mostly open but kept tight to her body by her gold obi. A deep bronze color kimono rested beneath the outer kimono and was shaded by it. She wore a simple head piece with three golden feathers falling back her head on each side of her face. She was as beautiful as I remember her being. She kneels before us in seiza and looks to the ground for a moment before speaking quietly.

"Musuko…" A nearly silence hush falls over the crowd present after they all gasp in shock at this being my mother. Rukia watch her in awe of her beauty as most other people follow suit. Pictures never did my mother justice. She seemed almost ethereal to an extent. "It has taken much convincing for me to be able to speak with you on this night. In natural order the late king or queen would not be permitted to speak with their heir however seeing as your position is different I was allotted time to speak with you before the court. I'm afraid I cannot remain here very long but I suppose it is for the best as it would only cause you more pain when I were to leave again. I've watched all of you as you've grown and matured and I am proud to say you are my children. Ichigo…you are brave and powerful. You protect everything you deem as your own and that is the most valuable trait a king can have. You're so mature and responsible but you've still got that temper that is still rather cute. Rukia is no doubt the one for you and if you could…after this war make me a grandmother." I groan softly as my father snickers softly before pressing a hand to my mother's shoulder.

"Kaasan must we really go there or can we move past that…" I murmur feeling a slight blush rise to my cheeks. She giggles softly behind her hand and nods once.

"Her eyes turn to Yuzu and she smiles sweetly at my little sister who offers the same smile in turn. "Yuzu…my little bird...I've seen you've grown very much since I left you. I'm surprised by how much you look like me. You're truly lovely and Pesche is a lucky man as you are lucky to have found him. As you are aware by now you are not the strongest of your siblings but that means nothing because without you they would not be a family as they are now. You are the glue for them despite what you may think. Plus without you they would have died of starvation quite some time ago." She winks and Yuzu giggles softly nodding her head quickly as Karin's eye twitches.

Karin crosses her arms over her chest and rolls her eyes. "My cooking is not that bad Ichi-nii is truly the terrible cook he burns water for kami sake." I scowl at her as our mother snickers and Karin giggles despite herself.

"Hai…hai I am aware my little dragonfly. Now…I am aware that even if you do not resemble me, so you believe, you are just as beautiful as your sister perhaps more so if you ask the opinion of the man sitting behind you. You're confident, loyal, and you know right from wrong despite other's opinions. I'm glad that you've grown into such a wonderful young woman. As for your partner…I'd like to ease all doubt by saying that I can see you both together for a very long time as he is the ice to your fire and the calm to your raging storm. Be strong and you both shall prevail most all situations of that I am sure." Toshiro smiles gently and bows his head his cheek tingeing scarlet.

I sigh and open my eyes watching as she fluctuates softly. It's almost time for her to leave. "You are very nearly ready to go…you should spend time with Tousan he has missed you Kaasan." Her eyes open wider and she turns her head to Tousan to smile gently at him as he offers her a hand.

"Hai…I will…and children you are my heart and I love you with all of my being. Come Isshin I believe it is time for us to share our final farewell." I watch as a look enters my cousin's eyes and they fill with tears as his mother and father stand behind him. His eyes watch my gaze before he rushes out of line and grabs onto my mother's arm holding her hand tightly in his own. His lips part and a silent breath escapes his lips as well as a white mist that circles around her. I dart my arm forward to stop anyone from moving. They all freeze as his hands drop from hers and he falls to his knees panting heavily. The mist hazes around her shaking form and then recedes into Tatsukichi's body as if it were never there.

The once diluted form of my mother is now flesh colored and absolutely tangible. She is…alive. Her lips part as she turns her head with wide unseeing eyes. Tears form and then fall swiftly down her cheeks as she drops to her knees and hugs my cousin tightly to her chest quietly thanking him through her tears. So…it seems that my opposite has a power opposite to my own. I bring death or new life and he brings death back to life. "Doo itashimashite…oba-san…" My cousin's lips part in a gentle smile as everyone just stares.

The air at our side wavers a man appears. Light hazel colored hair falls in smooth locks and into deep amethyst colored eyes. Three smooth purple lines trickle from the top of the left side of his forehead and down to his jaw. His other eye was incased in a fragment of his mask. A horn swirl from the top line and another piece curved into a downward point on his cheek. Both were over a vertical strip of bone. The outside edges were dyed the same purple as the lines down his face. He eyes widen in confusion before settling on my mother who he immediately moves to assure himself of her safety. "Kenta…I am well…" She stands and helps my cousin up. Her fingers linger on his shoulder before she rushes forward and into my father's awaiting arms. He kisses her soundly on the lips as my Obaa-san watches with a knowing smile on her face.

"You were aware that this would happen weren't you, Obaa-san?" Her eyes flutter closed as she smirks knowingly and then disappears as well as the rest of the elder spirits.

Her voice is the only thing that floats to my ears as it whispers gently to me and me alone. "Mates die together one cannot live without the other…" I nod once and stand hearing the music begin. As everyone begins to file away to eat and dance I approach Tatsukichi.

"Arigato gozaimasu itoko…this means the world to me." His figners wrap around my wrist as mine wrap around his and we meet each other's gazes with even emotions. His lips curve as mine do and we hug tightly.

"Think of this as a gift to celebrate your mating…" He pulls away and joins the crowd to dance. Rukia wraps her slender fingers around my arm and I lead her toward the gardens so we might share a few moments with one another on such a special night. Her lips are curved into a happy smile and I can imagine that mine bear the same smile.

I pause in the gardens and notice that the moon is now hung in the sky mirroring the sky just outside of Las Noches. Rukia's fingers tighten around my arm before leaving it entirely as she begins to dance through the garden. I follow behind her chuckling softly as her giggles waft up into the night air. A breeze catches her ebony locks and they move against her face as she turns around to slow and walk backwards. I catch up with her and wrap my arms around her waist pulling her to me as we begin to sway to the music from the party. Her eyes catch mine and she begins to speak with me. "Your mother is much more beautiful than I would have ever imagined. The pictures your family had of her did her no justice…but I suppose a beauty like hers will never be caught on camera…"

I lean forward and catch her lips in a gentle kiss before tightening my hold on her as we just stand together basking in one another's presence. "Rukia…do you realize that the very same way my father looks at my mother I look at you? Despite how beautiful my mother and sisters are when I look at you I feel as if no other woman could ever become comparable to how much your beauty astounds me." Her eyes widen and she pulls her head away slightly to stare up at me in silent awe. Then her light lips curve into a tender smile and her fingers find perch on my cheeks. She thumbs across my cheek bones before gently tugging my face forward and placing a passionate kiss on my awaiting lips. I pull her body tighter to my own and feel her fingers run down my face and around my neck to connect behind my head. I pull away and pull her into my arms again only to lay my cheek on her head and begin to dance with her.

We're broken apart as Nel appears near the entrance to the small clearing that we are settled in. "I believe it is time for the traditional dance Ichigo…you and Rukia are needed." She giggles before disappearing and I offer my mate my arm which she promptly takes. I lead us back to the party and we enter the circle made by the crowd as the torches on the pillars dim to darken the dance floor.

The music begins and I bow offering Rukia my hand. She bows in return before taking it and allowing me to lead her onto the dance floor. I lead us in a slow whirl around the floor and soon Pesche and Toshiro offer their hands to Karin and Yuzu who follow Rukia and me in our dance. My mother and father soon join us and before we know it everyone else is dancing around the open floor.

The party continues well into the night and slowly people trickle away into rooms set up for them. Some sneak away with one another locked in passionate kisses and others walk out in groups. As the final people retreat I am left with only my family and the guardians present. I wave my hand and the room rights itself again destroying all trash and messes. We walk out and I hear it return to the sand sealing away again until we are once again able to use it.

I silently kiss Rukia on the lips and bow my head to my family before speaking softly. "Ulquiorra and I must converse quickly and check on a few things before we retire…mate I wish to spend the day with you tomorrow. Good night all…" Ulquiorra and I walk away from my family and associated other people in relative silence. His eyes never stray from our path until we reach a small bungalow that is settled in a small garden off the eastern wing. I smile and touch the tall tree with my mother's and Uncle's names carved into it. We settle into two seats and he smiles softly in my direction.

"You and Rukia have been approved and Masaki-sama has been returned to life…it has been an eventful night has it not?" I smile softly just thinking about my mate and my mother. I am a very…fortunate man but I do not think Ulqui speaking of my good fortune will stop me from asking of his situation.

"Ah…but I'm not the only who has stumbled upon good fortune on this night am I? Shin'yu if I am correct you have found a mate." His eyes linger on me before he turns them to the sky with a slow smile. I chuckle and place my hands behind my head as he nods softly.

"Hai I believe I have and I will pursue her if you do not mind my doing so…" I look at him seriously and roll my eyes at his stupidity before standing and looking down into his eyes.

His eyes widen at my close proximity and he stutters until I place a hand over his mouth. "Schiffer Ulquiorra, I care not that you find a mate because no matter what occurs to either of us we are and always will be shin'yu. We were bound together at birth and will remain that way until I die. I wish for your happiness as much as you wish for mine so please if you believe Lisa will make you happy go after her." He nods once and stands. We walk in silence back to the palace before going our separate ways to reach our chambers.

The doors to my chamber open easily and I remove my belt and outer haori to hold them casually in my hands. I toe the shoji screens open and chuckle when I see Rukia lying in a sleeping yukata on her side asleep in my bed. My feet carry me to my onsen before I change and prepare for bed. I slip into my room and watch as Rukia rubs sleepily at her half lidded eyes.

She breathes out her words softly and it very nearly sends chills down my spine. "Ichigo…you're back…I was wondering if I could sleep in here with you tonight." I chuckle and move toward the bed only to slide into it and pull her under the sheets with me. She curls into my chest where she lays her head on it to stare up at me with sleep lidded eyes. I raise my hand and wave the curtains closed. As they close the fabric falls around us and leaves Rukia and me in our private little world.

I kiss her forehead and smile down at her. I know it's out of character but I can't help but smile when I have her at my side or in my arms because it just feels so…right. "Rukia…you never have to ask to spend the night in my room…you are always welcome even during the day. As my queen all of mine is yours…" She grins and kisses my chest before closing her eyes. Soon enough her breathing evens out and I too find myself falling into the land of dreams.


	14. Chapter 13

_Chey no own Bleach…_

Truths Beyond My Mask

Chapter Thirteen

_~~~~~~~~~~~~O tanoshimi kudasai~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Today is the day that they are all leaving…every single shinigami would be leaving my palace and I would be obligated to see them off. As much as it pains me to allow Rukia to slip away from me I must do what makes her happy and if she feels that she must return then I will allow her that because I strive only for her happiness. I would not want to force her to stay and have my fiancée hate me. Yes, Rukia agreed to marry me after the war is completely over and now wears my ring on his finger. No one knows really but they will realize sooner or later I suppose. I asked the day after my mother was brought back to life.

_~Flashback~_

_ Her figners gripped tightly to my own as we walked through the halls of the nearly silent east wing…this wing was built when my grandfather became Omo after marrying my grandmother the Josei. It is formally known as the Yuyake Wing or sunset wing. The rooms are kept in perfect order for guests now but paintings are hung beside each door depicting the original occupant. I smile at her and we reach a room. Outside of the door is a picture of my mother as a young girl. I enter with a short bow and tug Rukia allow. She follows silently until we reach the back balcony. The east wing is on ground level and my mother's room is attached to a garden…the same garden that Ulquiorra and I had spoken in a few nights before. Rukia's eyes widen at the luxurious and peaceful garden sprawling out before her. She releases my hand and moves along the walkways with me following shortly behind her. She reaches the center where seats are set up around a small water feature. _

_ Aizen was stupid to think he could even halfway control how Hueco Mundo works every hollow knows that without the true Omo in power nothing functions properly. Our power influences everything to work. Aizen added a few things to Las Noches but it was previously there. By Ulquiorra and Grimmjow walking the area the palace was accessible because, like Chi no Gyokuza, it was hidden away due to no one of the line of old walking upon these sands. Las Noches is a powerful and lively place when a true heir walks the floors of the palace…otherwise it is cold and nearly desolate and when no one of the old dynasty walks the floors it is simply sand. _

_ Her fingers wrap around my hand bringing me from my own mind and into a sitting position at her side. "What is this place and how come no one is ever around here?" I grin and wrap an arm around her while leaning back against the seating and basking in the warm sun. A cool breeze blows through all of Las Noches as it has truly become the cold season in Hueco Mundo now. _

_ I close my eyes while thinking on a way to answer my mate. "Rukia we are currently in the wind known as the Yuyake Wing…it is very rarely entered as it is among the older parts of the Palace that only appears when the true Heir walks the floor. It is rather difficult to explain but when someone of the blood of the old dynasty enter into these sands the entire palace comes alive at their touch and the areas that were once unavailable and hidden, as the Chi no Gyokuza is, will appear once again. The garden we are sitting in was both my mother's and my grandmother's place of refugee. When my mother became human her hollow self returned here to live while being connected to her soul as my hollow self had done until I recognized it and tied it to myself. When the old dynasty fell all of this seemingly disappeared from Hueco Mundo…of course there wasn't any sun in the times before me and Aizen but not much has changed." She nods and cuddles into my side wearing a red and gold version of her everyday attire from yesterday while mine outfit is a white version of my normal attire without my shoulder plat and wrist plate._

_ "This place is truly amazing…" I nod and watch as she closes her eyes before opening them and shyly looking up at me. "Do you think they could build a garden near our rooms for when we have children after the war?" _

_ I chuckle trying to reason that out…our rooms are on the fourth level and reside over a rather large ballroom however there will never be a wing built above our rooms so I suppose I could create a garden above our rooms…no if we have children it will be dangerous perhaps and double story garden off our balconies and just expand the ballroom or even place another garden outside of the ballroom…yes that will do I'll start the building of the areas soon but I suppose I could let Rukia design our personal garden. "How about this Rukia…I'll teach you how to control the area around you and tomorrow we'll begin to build a garden right off of our balconies that wraps around the western wing. Of course I'll be creating another garden on the ground floor of the same design right off the ballroom." She grins and places a bright kiss on my lips. I chuckle and she pulls me up to walk around and look at flowers. The sun was setting meaning that it would soon be getting colder and if I was going to ask her it would be now of never seeing as I have to leave for two days on a trip to meet with two clans of hollows. _

_ Rukia picks at a flower looking down at it and plucking one from the stem. I kneel behind her and dig my hand into my haori pocket only to pull out the slim silver band with a pure white diamond on the top. Beside the diamond are two grey jewels formed from the trees of Hueco Mundo. "Ichigo isn't this flower beautiful?" She whirls around and drops the flower to the grass covered ground while her mouth drops open in shock. Her eyes begin to water and her figners rise to cover her mouth as she lets out a soft sob. _

_ I clear my throat and reach forward to take her hand in mine. "Rukia I know that I'll have to wait until after the war and yet I wanted something to signify that I hold enough love for you that I would make it out of this war alive so…will you marry me?" She nods and I slip the ring onto the fourth finger of her left hand and she jumps at me hugging me tightly. I chuckle and press a king to her lips. "So is that a yes?" _

_ "Of course I'll marry you bakayaro…" I chuckle and her fingers grip my cheeks tightly as she smashes her lips against mine kissing me for all she was worth. She pulls away from me and grabs my hand tugging me toward the western wing. We reach my chambers and her figners knot in my hair as her lips find mine and we stumble backward into my bed. _

_~End Flashback~_

That night also turned out to be our first night together sexually…well not our first ever but as a couple I suppose you could say. Drunken sex is never fun but let's not go into details about the first time shall we? In any case Rukia and I still haven't told anyone about having sex together but we're pretty much married in our customs and the wedding is just for show for the shinigami. We've spent every night together since and some of the days…actually I'm pretty sure we've spent some amount of time together every day I mean I just can't get enough of how enticing she is.

I tighten my top and run my hands through my hair before hesitantly touch the headpiece my mate wears. She had, pretty much, moved into my room and most of her belongings are in here including her head piece. I walk from my onsen and onto the balcony to look out over the slowly building garden as the sun rises. The black curtains to my chambers are still closed as my mate is still sleeping. I move through the gardens silently and find the fountain, which Rukia had just put in yesterday, before sitting down along its edge. No matter how much I don't wish to admit it I will truly be upset when Rukia leave me this time. In the thirteen days she's spent here we've pretty much been what could be close to a married couple. It feels like so long ago that I showed Byakuya and her to their rooms. Of course my family is staying here with me now that my mother has returned to life…but still it will feel odd sleeping along in my bed now.

"Ichigo…what are you doing out here all alone?" I turn toward the sound of Rukia's voice to see her in only one of my under haoris and a pair of, barely there, lace panties.…she looks sinful but that's what she's been wearing for a while now…maybe that's why I can't keep my hand off of hr in the mornings or maybe it's because I wake up with her naked body pressed against mine.

I smile and motion for her to come over to me. She obliges and I pull her down onto my lap where she snuggles into my chest. "I couldn't sleep and figured I'd sit out here for a bit before I have to see everyone off." She nods her head against my chest and I tighten my arms around her before releasing her and tickling her sides lightly. "You should probably go bathe and get ready to go…I'll be waiting to see you off alright?" She nods and stands. I walk at her side onto the balcony before stopping and kissing her forehead and leaving my chambers entirely. I walk silently down the winding hallways and toward the throne room where shinigami are likely to be gathering already. My hollow sword is at my hip because I plan to train for a bit after seeing them off so that I can go about my daily schedule.

The doors come into view and I lean against the wall with my head down waiting until the last possible minute so that I may be able to catch Rukia before she leaves. Sadly the time comes and Rukia still hasn't arrived so I walk inside and settle into my seat where my family stands behind me. Karin has her head bowed and tears are in her eyes. The doors slam open and everyone gasps upon seeing my mate enter dressed, instead of in her shihakusho, in her everyday outfit here. "Kuchiki Rukia, explain why you are not in uniform!" The Sotaicho looks at her with closed eyes while playing his old man act. I'm pretty sure he was sleeping before this. He stayed with the group who originally came here and allowed Ukitake, Unohana, and Kyoraku to go back with the other group to be in control.

Rukia moves toward the front of the room and toward my side where she stops and reaches with her left hand to lay it on my shoulder. "Gomen nasai Yamamoto-Sotaicho…I do not believe that my biggest duty lies in the Seireitei any longer. My duty, as of the celebration, is by Ichigo's side as queen. I must think of the best interest of those around me now especially my fiancé as I have come to find that it would be extremely hard for either of us to be apart." Gasp girls around the room at her statement about us being engaged and the girls in the room crowd around her staring at the ring that everyone has just noticed.

As they step back, in a movement only my eyes catch, Toshiro lunges forward and grips the hilt of my blade in his hand. Ulqui's eyes widen as I stare at him meeting his gaze with a hardened one of my own. "Have you chosen then Hitsugaya-taicho or are you merely playing games with my blade?" His eyes fall closes as he touches the blade before rotating it to point at his own chest.

His eyes flutter open and he meet Karin's wide eyed gaze. "I've known of only the Seireitei for so long…I've known of being a taicho and continuing to do my duty as a taicho. I've known of all my paperwork, my responsibilities, my day to day troubles, and so much more for as long as I can remember but not once in all this time have I known…have I known what true fulfillment is. I've found fulfillment in you, Karin…and despite what I may lose by doing this I am willing to discard all of it to be able to be recognized as your true mate." Eyes widen at his deep voice ad people rush at him including the sotaicho however they are all too late because he plunges my blade into his chest and falls to his knees as his eyes fall closed peacefully. They are pushed back by a sheer white light and Rangiku and Karin watch with tear full eyes as my own eyes open wide and turn bright gold.

"Gomen nasai Hitsugaya Toshiro…" I gasp out before placing my hand on his forehead and feeling my neck snap back as pain racks my body. My knees buckle and I hit the cold stone as the screech or a hollow can be heard. A hollow that appears to be of dragon origin circles the dome and drops to the cement. I can see it as if I am the hollow myself. The cement opens at the last seconds and the hollow rushes toward us. I vaguely hear Toshiro scream in agony as my eyes fall closed and blackness sweeps them I hold on as tight as possible as I see the hollow entering his body and merging with the pure white that is his soul. He doesn't even resist…even Hyourinmaru accepts the hollow as if it were a sibling to himself. My hand falls limply to my side as my head lolls forward and Toshiro falls into my lap unconscious. On the left side of his nose is a long icy blue 'v' that runs from his forehead to his nose and then back toward his jaw line. Between the icy blue 'v' is white bone that connects like frost forming an eyehole and that branches out around his eye into what appears to be five icicle points. The points grew from short onto the outside to being the tallest on the third point.

His eyes open and he groans as I help push him up into a sitting position. His lips part and he breathes deeply reaching up to touch his face as the mask crumbles away leveling onto the five points and a slim band of the frost like white bone. His head piece was truly part of his soul. My mother's voice whispers delicately across the crowd silencing everyone. "The dragon master…" Toshiro's gaze meets hers and he bows his head softly in acknowledgement. "Then I have not lost my gift it seems…I welcome you to the family…"

His eyes turn quizzical until everyone's eyes turn to my sister, Karin, who is staring down at Toshiro as if he is the very sun she revolves around. It is as if she sees no one but the white haired vaizado in front of her. I pick up my blade, which had fallen from his body and drops to the ground, and replace it in its sheath. I stand and retreat back to my own mate as my sister rushes forward and grips his shoulders in a bone crushing hug. He hugs back just as tightly murmuring nearly silently in her ear. I suppose I too am blessed with the gift of knowing just as my grandmother was.

The shinigami stare at the pair in confusion no understanding what has happened. "What you have just seen…is by no means something that I cannot say will ever happen again although I may be wrong." Rangiku falls to her knees hugging her shoulders tightly while she bites her lip.

Her eyes dart up to me and her lips part releasing the shrillest scream I have ever heard. "This is all your fault! If you wouldn't have touched him or even allowed your damn sister near him he wouldn't have done this to himself!" Her voice cracks and then the temperature in the room drops several degrees as Toshiro's hard eyes land on Rangiku. This isn't good…my mother must have known as well because as soon as it gets cooler her hand snaps forward and Kenta lunges forward. My figners follow suit and Ulquiorra hits Toshiro at the same time as Kenta. They hold him to the ground as the whites of his eyes begin to turn black.

My eyes meet her heated gaze and they narrow. I glare into her eyes and rise from my seat on tired legs. "This…by no means is my doing. I cannot change a shinigami into a hollow if they are not completely willing. Your taicho came to me a asked if it were possible for such an occurrence to happen and I said what I knew. I cannot start this the only way is for the shinigami to stab himself with the royal blade and then I am forced to comply in turn and bring the hollow best fit for the shinigami to them. I could not have stopped it after my blade broke skin…gomen nasai…" I roll my hands into first as I hear a low growl vibrate through the floor. I snap my head around and allow my eyes to flash silencing the hollow that is inside Toshiro with that simple gaze. "If you do not control yourself you will be punished do I make myself clear…as it stand Matsumoto-fukutaicho I will warn you never to speak badly of a hollows mate. While I and others are more in control of our hollow side Toshiro has yet to master that control and had it not been for my guardian and my mother's guardian you would have been seriously injured in repayment for insulting my sister." Her eyes widen as Ulqui and Kenta jump away from Toshiro and he rights himself grumbling slightly about the indignity of it all. I chuckle and glare harshly at the red head who is still glaring at me.

"Matsumoto…" Her gaze snaps to her taicho who has a leveled glare on her. "I will say this once I chose this for myself because I didn't want to go through every day not knowing if my Karin would find her mate and leave me for him. Do you know that fear…no certainly you do not…do you understand that if she were to leave me I would kill myself?" Rangiku nods and Toshiro nods once before wrapping a tight arm around Karin and nuzzling her neck…it seems he's still running on a few baser instincts.

"Hitsugaya-taicho will you be returning to the Seireitei to continue training your squad or will you be remaining here?" The Sotaicho's powerful voice wafts over the room silencing everyone in one shot. His eyes are open and staring at the taicho with something akin to curiosity.

Before Toshiro can talk I speak effectively cutting him off. "Hai…he will be returning to his duties until the end of the war. At the end of this war he will return to Hueco Mundo and remain a prince here as well as a general in the arrancar army." I fold my hands under my chin and stare into the elderly eyes of the Sotaicho. Everyone gasps and Karin glares at me.

"Ichi-nii how could you do something like this to us?" Karin allows a few tears to spill down her cheeks before I raise my hand and continue ignoring her comments.

The Sotaicho raises an eyebrow as I silence my own sister. "Accompanying Hitsugaya-taicho will be his mate Karin, Yuzu, Pesche, Dondochakka, and Kiyoshi. I will assume that they will be treated with the utmost respect and if I find out otherwise all of them will be removed from the Seireitei promptly." I pause and turn my gaze to the wide eyed group behind me and smirk softly. "However, above being a taicho Toshiro is a prince and should it come up that his mate is needed in Hueco Mundo for any problems he will be obligated to return as well. Do we have an agreement Yamamoto-sotaicho?"

The elderly man nods and Toshiro bows at the waist in pure respect for me. Yuzu and Karin hug me tightly and Karin kisses my cheek. I return their hugs and shoo the toward the shinigami. "Baibai itoko…" I grin lazily at my cousin and offer my signature wave to them as they leave following Pesche and Kiyoshi through the rip whom are right behind Yuzu. Karin, Toshiro, and Dondochakka are the last three to leave and they all grin back at me before disappearing. I sigh and lean back hitting my head of my throne a few times.

"I swear nobody listens long enough to actually hear what I have planned. I knew he would do that at some point but i didn't think he'd do it so publicly…speaking of when in the hell did you decide to stay you little minx?" Rukia giggles softly and captures my lips in a tender kiss before hugging me just as tightly.

Her lips find my ear and she begins to whisper softly into them along her lips to just lightly rush against my ear. I would be so turned on if it wasn't for the words coming from her mouth. "I decided to stay when I felt another reiatsu with me this morning after you left…it's weak but much stronger than any other baby's reiatsu I've ever felt." She pulls away and smirks down at me with joy clearly written in her violet eyes. I feel my own widen and I drop my gaze to her flat tummy before flashing it back up to her eyes questioningly. She nods her head and I stand and grab her around the waist before spinning her around.

My mother gazes at us knowingly when I put her down. Her lips part to reveal her teeth and she tilts her head to the side. "Don't worry everything will be fine by the time the war will start actually everything will be okay in about six months." My father just stares at us perplexed until his eyes light up and he begins to grin like an idiot and tears form at the corners of his eyes.

"I…CHI…GO…" He lunges for me and begins chasing me around the throne room crying his eyes out. "You've made me so proud son I can't believe I'm going to be having grandchildren! Oh you're all grown up!" I turn and punch him in the face sending him sprawling to the floor. I walk over and kneel in front of Rukia to press my lips lightly to her stomach. She giggles lightly as a small flutter of reiatsu can be felt.

I grin and kiss it again trying to feel more for the reiatsu to see if it's going to tell me anything about its gender. "There you are…" The reiatsu flutter strong and I grin lightly. "Daddy's little girl…" Rukia giggles again and shoos my hand away when I chuckle and the reiatsu flutters again this time much stronger. I stand and wrap a protective arm around her shoulders.

I notice then that Lisa had not left with the others and that she is leaning against the wall hidden partially under Ulqui's arm which is tighten around her shoulders. She smiles lightly at me and Ulqui nods before offering a small smile. "Congratulations Shin'yu on your first child." I smile at him and eye Lisa lightly looking for anything on her.

"Should I not be congratulations you on the very same thing it seems you two have been up to no good lately but I suppose it does run in your family to be guardians doesn't it shin'yu?" His eyes widen as Lisa blushes silently. I chuckle as he turns star struck to his mate. She nods once and he grins before assaulting her mouth with his.

"Ichi, how did you know?" I turn my head to look at him over my shoulder and wink lightly at him. My mother chuckles and shakes her head before tugging my still unconscious father from the room. I guide Rukia toward the door and chuckle over my shoulder.

"Let's just say I know things…now go enjoy some time with your mate bakayaro…" I shut the door behind me and guide my mate toward my room and back toward our personal garden. She grins lightly and settles onto my lap while placing her hands over her tummy and rubbing it soothingly.

"I love you Rukia…" She nuzzles my neck lightly and I tighten my hold on her while placing my hands over hers and feeling the light flutter or reiatsu again. Rukia sighs and shakes her head softly.

"That is really odd if it keeps happening you're not allowed to touch my belly damn it!" I chuckle and nuzzle her neck as she laughs sweetly. "Why is that happening anyway?"

"She just wants you to know that I'm her father and that she wants to protect her mommy to the best of her ability." Rukia laughs and kisses me lightly on the lips but lovingly none the same. We sit in silence watch as the sun catches the water of the fountain. "I'm glad…despite the timing…I'm glad that we're having a baby together Rukia."

~~~CxB~~~

_**MUST READ |/**_

_**A/N:**__ Okay so here's the chapter I actually am writing this to say that I know some of you will be extremely upset with me for not putting Toshiro's thought into the chapter before he does this however I realized while writing this that I couldn't really have any way to flow into Toshiro and that his thoughts would be way too long so I've decided to do a one-shot of Toshiro's thoughts leading up to the moment where he and Karin meet gazes for the first time and realize they are mates…it will be called Thoughtlessness and it will be up asap…don't say I don't love you!_


	15. Chapter 14

_Gomen for such a long wait…Chey is sorry but my nee-chan is getting married in two weeks, not even, and everything has been hectic…I know bad excuse but still I've finally got you're chapter! Pwease review…oh and Chey no own Bleach._

Truths Beyond My Mask

Chapter Fourteen

_~~~O tanoshimi kudasai~~~_

The smooth breeze floated across my face and it carried a warm heat that had just arrived into warm sands of Las Noches and Hueco Mundo. It had been three months since they all left…three more months and my mate will be having our first child. We have had yet to pick out a name and Rukia wishes to name our daughter when she is born. My mother and Rukia are in the process of creating the nursery.

My thoughts are shattered when Ulqui shakes my shoulder lightly bringing me back to the training that was taking place. "Gomen…I was just thinking." Ulqui nods and we watch as the extremely powerful arrancar go at each other easily. The newest members of the espada are sparing one another. Starrk is still the Primera Espada and following closely behind him is Ulquiorra as the Segunda Espada as well as the Sotaicho of the Ketsueki Gado. After Ulqui is Nel, who is the Tres Espada once again, and then Grimmjow follows as the cuatro espada. Grimmjow was also the fukutaicho directly under Ulquiorra in the Ketsueki Gado. The next six positions were filled by newer members.

The quinto espada was a female arrancar by the name of Akiyama Anju. She has long brown hair that falls to mid-thigh with bangs that frame her honey colored eyes. Her hollow mask is on her left eyes and is a white circle around a black eye. She wore a sleeveless white dress that covered her body until it reached her hips where is fell in four tails with two being in the front and two being in the back. She wore white shorts underneath, which stopped where her hair did, as well as knee high black socks and white sandals. Her arms were covered by white fingerless tekkou that stopped a few inches from her shoulders.

The sexta Espada was actually Anju's twin sister, Chiharu. Like her sister she had long brown hair but her hair ended at her hips. Her eyes were light blue instead of honey colored like her sister's. She wore a turtleneck long sleeve shirt that stopped in a 'v' just above her naval. She wore a short skirt that had a circle cut out of the front showing off her black panties. Chiharu wore the same knee high black socks as her sister as well as the traditional white espada sandals. Her hollow bone was a set of three slashes running along her right cheek.

The septima espada was a man by the name of Tsukino Masato. He had dark brown hair that verged on being black with red highlights in it. His eyes were a good mix between green and blue and were framed by his mask which fell over the bridge of his nose in a point before framing his eyes in two circles with teeth pointing off of either cheek. The mask covered a good portion of the top of his head and had four horns protruding from tit's top. The front two were smaller that the back two. He wore a sleeveless white top with the front open in a 'v' revealing a bit of his chest as well as his hollow hole that was directly below his collar bones. He wore long pants, black socks, and white sandals like most of the men.

We have had yet to find the last three espada. Of course with me being the king I am technically a member of the espada, my number being cero. My gaze lingers of the arrancar fighting and scans the exposed skin for any signs of a tattoo appearing. Normally the number would begin by the skin turning slightly red before it bruises and then not too long after that the number appears showing their ranking in the espada. The first four positions in the espada are locked in meaning that they were chosen by the king while the last six can be switched in and out depending on power. If you are removed all together then your numbers just disappears.

"We will rest for a few moments." At my call command they stop sparing and settle in various states of sitting or lying and try to return their breathing to normal. They had to be prepared to help train with the shinigami when the first half comes in three months. As part of the peace treaty between the shinigami and the arrancar I suggested that half train here for six months before the other half switch with them and train for the remaining six months. The prophecy is set in Hueco Mundo time meaning that it would give the shinigami very little time to prepare.

My eyes roam again only to stop on two figures standing behind the training grounds and walking toward them. Orange hair blows lightly behind one of them while short black hair flutters in the breeze slightly. I allow a short smile to grace my features as my mother and mate walk toward us. I jog toward them and press a light kiss to my mate's lips before pressing another kiss to my mother's cheek. My hand touches my mate's swollen stomach lightly and the flutter of reiatsu comes to my attention. "How is the training?" I smile at my Rukia and bend down to press gentle kiss to her large stomach.

"Training is going good…shouldn't you be inside with Nel and Lisa?" She giggles and takes my hand in her before tugging me toward Ulqui who is talking quietly with Grimmjow. Nel actually found out that she was pregnant not long after Rukia and Lisa did. To everyone's surprise Lisa and Ulqui are the only one's having a son. Grimmjow really wanted a boy but as soon as he felt his daughter's reiatsu flare up he fell in love with her. He is such a big baby.

Grimmjow and Ulqui look up at the last minute before bowing their heads gently and then smiling. "Rukia-sama, shouldn't you be with my mate and Lisa? It is not safe for you to be out here with the princess." Seriously Grimmjow worries more than I do. Rukia glares harshly at Grimm and Ulqui and I quickly take a step away as Rukia begins to cry loudly into her hands. Grimmjow stiffens obviously in pain at having upset his charge.

Ulqui leans toward me and begins to whisper to me. "I am glad that you are not female and will never get pregnant." I nod softly before approaching my emotional mate was great care. I place my arms around her and she allows me to pull her to me while shooting Grimm an angry glare.

"Gomen nasai Rukia-sama I did not intend to upset you please forgive me for my actions." Rukia giggles into her hand and pats Grimm on the head before shooing him away. Grimm sighs and wipes sweat of his brow before hurriedly moving toward the other espada who stiffen upon his approach they fear the top four espada nearly as much as they fear me.

"Ichi…you've been out here for so long and I'm growing very bored locked up in the Palace without you…" Her fingers tip toe up my partly exposed chest before she tip toes up to my ear. "My, my, you're very sweaty do you think you'd like to share a bath with me?" I feel my eyes widen as my figners tighten around her hips. My lips part and then close tightly before I pick her up bridal style shocking a few of the arrancar that are lying around at my feet. Ulqui rolls his eyes before waving me away and I stick my tongue out before using sonido to get to my room. Rukia grabs my hand once we reach the gardens and tugs me toward our onsen.

~~CxB~~

I stood motionlessly on a small sand dune looking down over the warring hollows with both unease and slight disgust. My eyes narrow over them and I can feel their sudden unease and their confusion before a few eyes stray upward and everything freezes. Thousands of eyes linger on me as I walk forward with Ulqui, Starrk, and Lilynette following closely behind me. My eyes linger over the hollows looking for anyone of strength that would be of benefit if they were to become an arrancar.

My eyes pass over two adjuchas before falling back to the pair and lingering on them. One was a male and shaped like a mixture between a dragon and a lion I suppose. His long tail blew like hair in the breeze while his face was covered in a mask that was shaped like a dragon. Two long fangs fell from his mouth with was in a permanent snarl. His fur and claws were black white his skin was covered in deep brown scales.

The next was a female wolf who stood slightly behind the first one. My guess is that they were mates. Purple fur covered most of the exposed body white a while hollow mask fell over piercing green eyes. She was smaller and seemed more agile in comparison to the male. They were both who appeared to be the leaders and they looks promising due to their reiatsu.

Their eyes meet mine steadily as I walk forward and stop before them. I reach my figners forward and press my hands to their foreheads feeling their reiatsu explode under my palms. Purple and red light shoot into the sky and I nearly stumble back but remain standing only releasing their foreheads as two bodies emerge from the lights.

The male has dark skin and is slightly taller than Ulquiorra with long black hair that falls in braid down to the bottoms of his shoulder blades. His eyes were a devilish red and one was circles in a set of thick scales that fell into a point on his left cheek. Ulqui hands him a set of clothing designed to fit the wearers style once put on. The male dresses quickly and his outfit morphs quickly. He is now wearing a sleeveless haori that fell to the backs of his calves and also had a hood attached. He wore white pants, black socks, and white sandals but the tie around his waist was a deep purple. A black band encased his left upper arm while a white and black fingerless glove was on his left hand. His right hand was rapped entirely in white wrapping and was also left fingerless.

The female had short spiky purple hair with two pieces in the front falling much longer than the rest. A small purple triangle was under her left eye accenting the bright green color. A triangle of white bone curved along her forehead. Three move pieces of bone fluttered out over her hair like feathers. She took an outfit handed to her by Lilynette and pulls them on quickly. Her outfits changes just as easily. She wore a white jacket that began just above the base of her neck and ended below her chest. The sleeves fell over her hands and underneath the closed jacket was another top that reaches her hips before two long slits run up the side separating it into two flaps. A black belt hung diagonally over her hips and white pants fell from just under the belt. She wore black socks and white sandals.

Both stare at me in wide eyed amazement before bowing their heads rather quickly. "What are your names?" The girl blinks quickly before blushing lightly and dropping her gaze from mine.

The male speaks for both of them easily. "Her name is Suzuki Shizuka and my name is Miyamoto Yori." I nod once and then my eyes catch a certain redness appearing on their skin. The skin on Shizuka's right cheek is turning red while the skin on Yori's right bicep is turning red as well. I watch curiously as the skin rapidly bruises before numbers appear where the bruises were. The female flaunts a bold face eight on her cheek while the male sports a nine on his bicep. I feel my own eyes narrow slightly while Starrk whistles lowly under his breath before stiffening and turning his eyes to the horizon. "Takehiko is coming he's is the Vasto Lorde that we were following."

I watch as a man with a bone mask over his lips walks forward. His arms are turned into two blades and his legs are long but covered in scars. Black hair flows out behind him and acid colored eyes glare out over the field. I watch as Ulqui stiffens and then growls lowly in his throat. "Do not bother with that fool…he is unworthy of any spot in the arrancar army…he is trash." I feel my face roll over in shock as Starrk and Lilynette's follow suit. I hadn't heard him use that tone of voice since the winter war when we had first met. We just stare at my shin'yu until he turns his gaze back to us. "Takehiko and I are from the same sire…He does not like me because of my position Ichigo."

I frown and walk forward as I hear a snarl of Ulqui's name being released from the Vasto Lorde's lips. I pin the Vasto Lorde with a cold glare and his eyes turn over to me the acid color mimicking Ulqui's easily. "You would do well to be silent Vasto Lorde…as it stands I want you in my army however I am thinking on following the instructions of the Segunda Espada. Do you wish to be in the arrancar army Schiffer Takehiko?" His acid eyes narrow before he glares over my shoulder at Ulquiorra.

"Will that brat, of a younger brother, be bossing me around?" I catch his throat in my hand and ring his face level to my own. His eyes widen as my reiatsu weaves around him making him pale easily.

I tighten my hold on his neck watching as he winces. "You will be taking orders from me and anyone I deem higher than you in ranking. Be mindful that when dealing with me you are also dealing with the Sotaicho of the Ketsueki Gado which just so happened to be Schiffer Ulquiorra…do not think for one moment that your attitude will be tolerated in Las Noches. I will give you one chance and if you and your brother fight I will simply dispose of you Vasto Lorde." Ulquiorra glares at my back as his body explodes in black light. I drop his neck and he falls to the ground naked. Ulquiorra walks over at my glance and hands me clothing for his elder brother. I shove the clothing at him and he dresses with ease.

The pieces of his mask covering his mouth had broken away only leaving two pieces on his cheeks. His long black hair fell around him in soft waves and contrasted greatly with the white haori that he now wore. The long sleeves stopped at his wrists in black cuffs. His shirt was a simple long sleeve shirt that ended at the bottom in a wide 'v' showing the black strings around his, you guessed it, white pants. The black socks and white sandals, as usual, completely the outfit. "Hello imouto…" Ulqui sneers at his elder brother before turning his back to him. I toss my arms over either of their shoulders and begin walking back to Las Noches.

Both glare at me before dropping their heads when I begin to speak allow Shiro to drift through as I speak to Ulqui. "_**Eh…Uke-san, why are ya so upset? Ya should be happy king hasn't killed the bastard yet…**_" Ulqui glares sharply at me as my eyes return to their brown and cold mixture. I chuckle at his face.

His elder brother snickers softly beside me. "Uke-san…so you're gay imouto? I always knew this day would come…Tousan would be so proud of his little boy!" Ulqui glares fiercely at his elder brother with a look that could kill. Honestly he didn't even glare at me like that before. I shiver at the glare.

His eyes turn forward and a smooth deadly smirk traces his lips. "Actually Tousan would be proud because I sired him grandchildren while you sired nothing but destruction…as it stands I am not gay I have a beautiful, pregnant might I add, female mate awaiting my return to Las Noches so you can stick that where the sun don't shine and shove it!" I snicker as Ulqui pokes his tongue out at his awe struck older brother.

A small smile graces the features of his elder brother and then he says something that shocks us both. "Congratulations imouto…I have already lost my mate and I am glad you could find love." Silence falls around us and the only thing we hear on our way back to Las Noches is the occasional argument between Starrk and Lilynette.

The done comes into view and it opens revealing the beautiful night sky to us. We enter and the three new comers look around in awe.

"Welcome to Las Noches…" I pause when a body collides with me and wrap my arms around my joyous mate. She pulls away from me and kisses my face all over before staring into my eyes quickly assuring herself that I am unharmed. "Konbanwa koishii…" I press my lips to hers in a greeting before tucking her into my side. "Koishii this Shizuka, Yori, and Ulqui's brother Takehiko. Guys this is your queen and my mate Rukia. This is the princess who has yet to have been named." I point at my mate's tummy before pressing a hand to the swollen abdomen.

The flutter of reiatsu is strong enough for them to feel. "Ulqui…" Suddenly Ulqui is knocked off his feet and Lisa is sitting on his waist pressing kisses all over his face. He grins and returns her fervent kiss to his lips while his arms snake around her waist. She sits back breathing deeply and traces the lines down his cheeks gently. Ulqui pushes himself up carefully and then stands still holding his pregnant mate. "Ulqui I'm glad you're safe…our son is glad you're safe."

Ulqui chuckles lightly and sets his mate on her feet. "Lisa I'd like you to meet my elder brother Takehiko…Takehiko this is my mate Lisa and our son, Masaru." Takehiko nods and shakes the offered hand of Lisa before smiling gently at her and then glancing at her swollen stomach a look of sadness crossing his features.

"Rukia-sama what did I say about waiting inside for…oh never mind Ichigo is back my apologies Rukia-sama. Ehh…King did you bring people back with you? Yukihana we need rooms prepared." Who else would that be beside Grimmjow? I roll my eyes as Ulqui shakes his head. Nel bonks Grimm on the head before walking out.

"Hello my name is Nelliel, you can call me Nel, and I am the Tres Espada. This is my mate, the quarto espada, Grimmjow. If you will all follow us to Yukihana we'll get you situated in room are there any specific requirements you'd like?" Yori glances at Shizuka who…wait her number was eight how is it nine now? Had a member of the arrancars evolved while I was away?

"Takehiko is now the quinto espada shin'yu." Ulqui's voice nearly makes me jump before I frown and nod once.

Yori then speaks into the dull silence. "I'd like to remain in the same room as my mate…" Shizuka nods quickly and I smirk realizing that my assumption was correct. Nel nods and motions for them to continue following her and a grumbling Grimmjow. Ulqui takes Lisa's hand and begins guiding her toward their room but Lisa pauses.

Her eyes meet mine with a light of friendship shining in them. "Ichigo the other vaizado aside from Shinji, Kensei, and Rose arrived earlier…they have decided to take you up on your offer to stay here. Yukihana allowed them to stay in their rooms from before. Goodnight!" The happy pair walk away leaving only Rukia and I. Starrk and Lilynette must have snuck away a while ago probably to get some sleep before searching for more arrancar in the morning. I take Rukia's hand in mine and move toward our room.

Rukia's figners wrap around my haori and tighten there while she lays her head on my side wrapping herself in my presence. I tighten my hold on her shoulders and rub my thumb along the exposed skin there. We reach the western wing and I pick her up bridal style only to jump the four stories to our person garden. I weave through its maze slowly watching as her eyes begin to grow heavy and she soon falls asleep with her head snuggled into the crock of my neck. I reach our bedroom and slip her onto the bed before walking to the onsen. I change and grab her sleeping yukata before return to my mate's side. By now she's completely out and I slowly undress her and redress her in her sleeping yukata.

I run a gentle caress over her cheek as I crawl into the bed beside her. "Goodnight koishii…I love you…" I pull her rightly to me and she curls onto my chest while wrapping her arms around me. Sleep finds me easily and I keep my arm locked around my mate throughout the night.

~~CxB~~

My eyes stray from the passage way in front of me where I'm having tea with my mother, father, and mate to the open training rounds in front of us where the espada are currently training together. I bring my cup to my lips and find my mind wandering to the events of the past month. At first Ulqui and Takehiko hadn't really gotten along and chose to stay as far from one another as humanly possible but now they had warmed up to one another somehow and although they are not shin'yu, like Ulqui and I are, they are closer to one another as brothers should be. The newest additions to the Espada met a bit of resistance when they first joined seeing as all three didn't have to train through the arrancar ranks and because Takehiko took the highest unlocked position available in the Espada when he was created. The groups even got into a fist fight, excluding Espada's one through four, and only stopped when Shiro materialized and went ape shit on them. It was fairly amusing to watch to be quite honest.

The espada get along now and things seem nice. I can't really believe that in one month I'll meet my child but I can't say I'm not glad. It's felt like I've been waiting forever. The shinigami will return to Hueco Mundo a few days after our child's birth and then Rukia will begin training with the vaizado and I when she is ready. Everyone will be prepared because we are not sure what we are facing in this war. All I know it that they will be powerful foes and that we all need to be a prepared as possible for the first wave of war to strike us. I just hope things turn out well and that we don't lose too many people that are important to me.

_'Aibo don't worry so much…we'll be fine I promise I won't let ya die.'_


	16. Chapter 15

_ Chey no own bleach…but you know that already because if I did there would be a lot of little Ichigos and Rukias running around already! Yeah it would be so awesome can't you just picture all the kids running onto the set and attacking their parents in the middle of a fake fight scene lol that would be awesome! Too bad they stopped producing bleach… (Chey begins to cry again adding more tissues to a growing pile.) Yes I am very saddened by this especially because now we'll never get to see the next arc in beautiful color! Ano…just read because if I keep going on I'll cry!_

_ I'd like to apologize in advance this may be sloppy because I've been writing it in between wedding preparation and haven't had a lot of time to pick through every part I'll do my best to pick through it for any big errors but I may miss a few. This chappy with be relatively short thought sorry._

_** Oh and everybody check out my one-shot of Toshiro's thoughts called Thoughtlessness if you wanna know what was going through Shiro-chan's head before he changed to be with Karin!**_

Truths Beyond My Mask

Chapter Fifteen _(Can you believe it?)_

My fingers tightened marginally around the absolutely tiny bundle lying across my chest. I could feel the tightening of fingers around my haori but don't hold on any tighter for fear of hurting the precious bundle in my arms. My mate was still lying in her healing chambers right now recovering from the birthing of our child two days ago. We had named her Kurosaki Akemi **(A/N: bright and beautiful, red beauty…)** and she lived up to the Kurosaki name as she bore rather long orange hair just like her daddy. She was quite taken with me from the very beginning but my mother said that most female children of our race are taken with their fathers and mothers instead of just their mother's like a male would be.

Rukia would be sleeping beside me again tomorrow evening for sure and for that I was glad. The only thing that our daughter really held, physically, that was mine was her hair. She looked exactly like her mother right down to her wide violet eyes. The eyes and hair made for an odd but exotic beauty. I already knew I would have to keep the males away from her especially if anyone wants to court her. I press a light kiss to her orange hair before closing my eyes and falling into a light sleep. I can vaguely hear her breathing even out before she too falls into a deep realm of unconsciousness.

Morning comes and I shift ever so slightly only to meet the unwavering gaze of my infant child. Aging in Hueco Mundo was much different from the world of the living where they age at a set rate. This happens to be true because of the unexpected danger proposed here. If you did not mature you were killed and that's how it went every time. Here a child ages rapidly until they are able to provide for themselves and then they slow to an inhuman rate of aging that allows them to live for a very long time just like in the Seireitei. In a year from now, my mother guessed, she would be the size of a toddler possible a five year old child but no more. For now I was happy just to have both my mate and child alive and safe. The fourteen hour wait was torturous because I wasn't allowed in the birthing room for fear that I would go into a rage at seeing my mate in pain. It did not ease the discomfort. I nearly sliced Byakuya's head off for saying something wrong to me. My sisters and their mates had returned as well as Byakuya for the birthing of the next heir. Until she is of age to rule we will not exactly know if she is the true heir but I've got a feeling that she is indeed the next heir. I don't mind so much so long as her guardian protects her with everything he's worth. Lisa has been in labor for most of the night but with how quiet things are I suppose she's had the baby. With a sigh I watch as my daughter clutches tightly to my neck silently drawing my reiatsu into herself for sustentation. Unlike human children hollow children do not feed when they are newborns they live off of the reiatsu of their parents. Normally the female is too weak to feed the child so the male takes the role as primary source until the female is able to share the role evenly.

I place her into the small crib at my side and walk into my onsen to change quickly before visiting my mate and then my child's guardian. I change my daughter before walking through the halls holding her to my chest easily. Her tiny digits clench around my haori and she looks around easily. We enter into my mate's room and I gaze into the violet eyes that I adore so much. A slow languid smile stretches onto her tender lips and I lean forward capturing them in a searing kiss. She grins and stands from the bed reaching for our child. I hand Akemi to her and she coos softly down at the small girl in her arms.

Rukia said she loved instant regeneration because she returned to her normal size instantly after having Akemi but I can't help but have the primal feeling of missing seeing her plump with our unborn child. Still, I love her when she's small and dainty too. She hands our daughter back to me before dressing quickly and following me out of the room. Her figners wrap around Akemi and she holds the girl tightly to her chest. We walk quickly through the halls and into the birthing section of the palace. A large set of double doors are left open to reveal a healing Lisa and a tired looking Ulquiorra who is holding their small son appropriately named Tamotsu**(A/N: complete, protect)**. Upon our entrance Ulqui's eyes snap open as well as his son's. He languidly meets my gaze while Tamotsu squirms in his arms reaching out for Akemi.

I walk forward and ask with my eyes for Ulqui to place his son in the large crib at his side. He complies and I place Akemi into the crib with Tamotsu. Almost immediately Tamotsu squirms and moves toward Akemi to curl up beside her sleeping form protectively. I grin as a soft golden glow wraps around them signaling a protector and a charge.

"I told you he was a guardian didn't I?" Ulqui nods softly and rubs at his eyes before leaning back against the couch and resting his eyes briefly. "Ulqui get some sleep while you can we'll watch the children for you alright?"

Ulqui nods lightly and allows his body to relax into a fitful sleep. I grin and settle against the wall easily. Rukia settles onto my lap and leans her head on my shoulder as I watch the two sleeping children with tender eyes.

Soon I find myself in my inner world and I watch as the sun glitters of the sideways buildings practically blinding me and the pair standing at my side. "Yer happy aibo…I'm glad…" I glance over to Shiro only to see a small happy smile on his face as he closes his eyes and basks in the sunlight. It makes his face seem impossibly white but he seems less sinister than what I remember him looking like before everything happened and when we first met.

I glance over to Zangetsu to see him standing with his arms folded behind his back and his head raised to the sky. "I too am glad that you are happy, Ichigo…" The light glitters off his glasses and hair as a gentle breeze rolls through the sideways city. I finally return my gaze to the sky and bask in the warmth of the sun. Everything seems happy for now and I suppose it's the calm before the storm.

"Aibo somethin' bad is gonna happen soon…I'm worried…" I nod once as Shiro's gaze meets mine full force. Zangetsu turns to me and we all share a look of understanding. Somehow in the pit of my stomach I could feel that we would get the first taste of our enemies very soon and it would be in the form of an attack.

My eyes shift open and I look around the room to see everyone sleeping soundly except for Ulqui who is up and moving around. Ulqui's figners are curled tightly against Tamotsu as he feeds silently from his father. Akemi reaches for me and I stand and place her against my shoulder holding her tightly while Rukia falls deeper into a restful sleep. "Something is coming Shin'yu…I know it is." I look up at Ulqui's sudden phrase before I nod in agreement with him. He sighs and bounces Tamotsu slightly in his grip to calm the worried baby.

I look out the large open windows and feel the breeze brush my face. All of Hueco Mundo is crying out that something is coming and very soon. I suppose it is good that the first shinigami will be arriving tomorrow. "It is a little off still but it is coming…the lands cry out that blood is to be spilt in some way and it's calling for great grief…" I unconsciously tighten my hold around my drowsy daughter and keep my eyes fastened on the sky.

"I feel that as well…" His eyes trace mine before they drop to stare out the same window as me. I sigh and feel my eyes close. We've got a little time left for at least semi-peace. I sigh as a feel a sweep of depression settling over the palace from the far tower as well as a second much less developed reiatsu alongside Lilynette's. I place Akemi down beside her guardian and offer Ulqui a soft smile before leaving as he nods in understanding. A king's duties are never truly just war and peace. He must take care of the female under his rule and make sure that everyone he calls part of his palace are taken care of.

~~CxB~~

-Lilynette-

I sighed and pressed my fingers to the cool glass in front of me. It warms and begins to glow with a blue tint but it didn't shatter like I had first thought it would when I spent my first day here. Ever since that night I had never felt more alone. I remember falling asleep here many times only to awaken in mine and Starrk's room alone in an empty bed. He's never around anymore. I feel truly alone now…I hate his 'responsibilities' as he calls them. Are they not mine as well or would I simply get in his way? "Starrk…" I clench my fingers into a fist and press my forehead to the glass feeling it cool my heated forehead. I press my fingers to my tummy vaguely remembering the last night we were properly together and how I awoke the next morning alone and naked in our bed with the silk sheet strewn everywhere. For once the bed wasn't cold but it's wasn't all that warm either.

I close my eyes and feel tears sting them as I notice the soft flutter of reiatsu tickle my fingertips. The tears fell down my cheeks with that and I was left slide down the glass until I was sitting pressed against it and sobbing softly. How could I be a good mother without a proper father around? How would bringing a child into this world make any of our problems any better?

I whirl around as the door opens slowly and a figure leans against the frame of it for a second or two. Long orange hair sways slightly before Ichigo turns and shuts the door silently. He careful walks forward until he is standing at my side. His body folds until he's sitting beside me and he gently takes my hand in his and tugs me to his chest where I feel a sense of safety run over me. This safety is enough to cause me to lose my control and cry more.

His fingers run lightly over my back and he rests his cheek on my head in a gesture of comfort. "Lilynette…what's wrong? I'm worried for you." I sigh and pull away from him only to wipe at my tear stained eyes.

"Ichigo-sama…I feel so alone…I know Starrk is my mate but we're falling apart. I can't keep waking up to a cold bed and falling asleep alone. I feel more alone than I ever have before. I don't want to bring a child into this lonely world." I watch as he slowly nods in understanding before tucking a lock of hair behind my ear and offering a gentle yet relaxing smile.

His eyes stray to the moon in front of him before his fingers find my hair and he palms it lightly. "Lilynette go to your room and relax for a little alright? All your stress is bad for the baby…just relax everything will work out, I promise." I nod and stand up walking slowly back to my room. I slip into the empty room and sigh before gliding toward our onsen to bathe in peace and quiet…I hate the quiet.

My fingersflick on the loud stereo and I settle into the hot bath while placing my head on the edge and closing my eyes.

~~CxB~~

-Starrk-

I sigh softly to myself and gaze across the field of fighting arrancar. I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around my mate and fall asleep but I had taken over Nelliel, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra's shifts along with my own. I part my lips to begin shouting when they all stopped and drop to their knees in weakness but freeze when the overwhelming power of Ichigo falls on my shoulders. I stumble and drop to my knees as he stalks toward me before grabbing my shift and lifting me up from the ground. "Starrk I'm telling you right now if you don't walk your ass to your bedroom and set things straight with Lilynette I will kick your ass because I will not tolerate the mistreatment of a mate or a child two of which you currently have!" His fingers release me as his reiatsu falls deathly low under his control and I fall to my knees in shock. Lily is pregnant...with my child…my mate's going to have a child…I'm going to be a father. "Oh and you have the rest of the week off…go!"

I feel my feet scramble until I'm up right and moving through Hueco Mundo with a cloud of dust kicked up behind me. I reach our door and lean against it panting heavily while blindly reaching to Lily's reiatsu. I gasp and feel an idiotic grin reach the contours of my face when I feel the small male reiatsu fluttering inside of her.

I push the doors open and pull off my jacket. I look around and raise an eyebrow before checking our bedroom for my little mate. "Lily…Lily where are you?" I hear a soft sound of acknowledgement and I enter into the onsen to see her bathing silently with her eyes closed and a worried frown creasing her brows. "I'm glad I found you…Ichigo gave me the week off of training..." I trail off as her eyes widen childishly and lock with my own.

Her lips part and then she narrows her eyes and frowns deeply. "I'm surprised you came here first usually you never want anything to do with me." I feel my body stiffen at her cold tone and a sudden anger wells in me that I had never felt.

I walk to the edge of the bath and tug her petite body out of it before wrapping my arms tightly around her struggling form. "Damn it Lilynette…What in all three of the worlds would make you believe something like that? Don't you realize how much I love you? I was the only Espada in the top five that hadn't had a pregnant mate about to birth a child. I was the only person available to train the arrancar…but that doesn't make up for how I've been treating you. Gomen nasai my yuri…"

She stops struggling at my apology and instead turn in my arms to finger the edge of my shirt. "I'm pregnant Starrk…but I don't want us to be this distant with a child." I brush her lips with my fingers before replacing my fingers with my lips.

I tug her into my chest before slipping her body back into the water and disrobing. I slip in as well and hold her silently on my lap again. "My yuri…I am ecstatic to be having a son…gomen for not being there but I promise to awaken at your side every morning and hold you while I sleep every night. Even when I am away from you I will still be with you because you carry my heart. Don't you know that silly girl?" She sighs and nuzzles into my neck while placing her slender fingers over her still flattened tummy. I place my and over hers and the reiatsu of our child pulses softly at our touch. Her lips ghost over my neck in a small smile and I chuckle and press a kiss to the top of her head.

~~CxB~~

I glare lightly at the arrancar and they immediately return to their training. Fingers weave through my own and I turn to glance down at my mother. Her large amber orbs stare up at me in adoration. "Lilynette is very happy now…you are a good King, Ichigo. I'm proud of you." Her lips find perch on my cheek as her fingers tighten around my own. I grin despite myself and wrap a tender arm around her shoulders. I don't remember her ever being so small. Of course my mother isn't as small as Rukia, hell she could seriously pass as a child sometimes, but she was small compared to my father and me.

"I'm proud of me too Kaasan...how are Karin and Yuzu?" She tightens her fingers around mine for a moment before grinning happily. I feel my eyes narrow slightly and she giggles behind her hand before patting my shoulder and walking away.

"Perhaps you should actually pay a visit to your sisters I'm sure your father wouldn't mind taking over…would you Isshin?" I watch in sick satisfaction as my mother taps a certain area of space breaking my father's Kidou easily. He sighs dejectedly and moves to my side. I grin lightly at him and take off to meet with my sisters and catch up.

~~CxB~~

_Shiro: Ehhh…that was boring! When are we going to get to fight…'sides King is getting weak. I mean look at him he's losing muscle mass and everything! *pokes a twitching Ichigo repeatedly*_

_Ichigo: What did you say you white bastard? *tick mark forming at eyebrow as eyes turn enraged*_

_Shiro: Fuck…*scrambles away from his pursuer*_

_Zangetsu: They will never learn…*Shakes head before turning to a giggling Shirayuki*_

_Kurohime: Still they're so cute and hellishly powerful! *waves lightly at Shiro who stops and drools*_

_Rukia: Ichigo, Akemi is playing with your sword again! *said orange hair child begins giggling wildly while swinging a white katana around*_

_Shiro: Wait, Zanny, when the hell did you show up and where the hell have you been hiding you bastard? *glare lightly at the zanpakuto who merely shrugs*_

_Zangetsu: I've been around. *winks at Shirayuki who merely blushes*_

_Shiro: You sly dog you…*winks causing the pair to blush madly*_

_Ichigo: Ahh…no…Akemi we don't shoot ceros at daddy…ITAI! *large boom and walks out holding a laughing child with serve burns*_

_Akemi: Ano…gomen tousan…*puppy eyes*_

_Ichigo: It's okay sweet heart…I still love you. *fall to the puppy pout*_

_Akemi: Pwease review!_


	17. Chapter 16

_Chey no own bleach…we all should know that by now so I don't know why I should have to put it but oh well…enjoy!_

Truths Beyond My Mask

Chapter Sixteen

~~~o tanoshimi kudasai~~~

The day was drawing impossibly closer...of that I was impossibly sure. Hueco Mundo was as close to uneasy as it has ever been in my time here. The lands beneath our feet were restless and always unnerved. The feeling ran through my very reiatsu and yet I was not the only one to feel this unease now. At first it was my hollow and then myself, but now it rung restlessly through all of those that were hollows and part hollows themselves. It had been five months since my daughter's birth.

The first time the shinigami saw my Akemi and her guardian was actually quite humorous. She had been staying within the western wing with Tamotsu for some time perhaps two and half months as they were too young to be outside but then the pair had began to walk. Somehow Akemi had escaped Rukia and Lisa when Tamotsu had destroyed the drapes and she wandered onto the training fields looking for me. By then her hair was so long it hung to her hips.

~Flashback~

_"Tousan…Tousan…" I turn my gaze around the field hearing the soft musical voice of my daughter ringing through the clashes of metal. The arrancar around her stop immediately and still their blades before dropping in bows as she passes them. Her petite hands are held out in the air as she seems to dances through the crowd swinging them back and forth while looking around in worry. _

_ Renji scratches the back of his head as well as Ikkaku as she notices us and grins brightly running toward me and stumbling a few times. "Who is that?" Renji shrugs at Ikkaku's question as Byakuya offers her a gentle smile as she pauses by him and bows lightly before hugging him tightly and continuing her run at me. _

_ I drop to one knee as she draws closer and scoop her into my arms as her tiny hands pat my cheeks lightly before knotting in my haori as she giggles in delight. "Tousan...I finally found you! I was worried when mommy explained that you were practice fighting. I thought you were hurt! I couldn't feel you!" Tiny tears dot the edge of her eyes as she tightens her grip on my haori. I chuckle and wipe them away with a finger. _

_ I press a lingering kiss to her forehead before chuckling lightly. "Sweetheart, don't worry so much…I'm fine right? Now how did you get out here without your Kaasan and Tamotsu?" She looks away quickly as I raise a brow and stare at her with slightly disapproving eyes. She drops her hands from my haori and plays with her figners lightly while blushing. _

_ Suddenly I can feel my mate's frantic reiatsu coming closer before she stops quickly noticing everyone resting and the shinigami staring openly at me. "Akemi…oh kami Ichi I'm so sorry! Tamotsu pulled down the drapes and Lisa and I got caught under them and then Akemi just disappeared. We've been searching everywhere for you young lady!" Rukia runs her figners over our daughter face checking for any injuries while Akemi whines and complains while trying to push her mother's frantic fingers away from her. Like father like daughter I always say. _

_ Akemi growls lightly when I pinch her thigh before crossing her arms and using her real words. "Kaasan…stop it I'm fine!" Rukia stops and looks at our daughter lightly before pressing a kiss to her red cheek. "I just came to see Tousan!" _

_ Her tiny pointer finger taps my cheek as she trusts it toward me in reference. Rukia and I share a laugh at her antics before I remove her finger from my cheek and nuzzle her hair with my nose. I gently hand her back to Rukia and tickle her side lightly before smoothing a hand over her cheek. "Kurosaki Akemi…no matter how cute you happen to be you are not allowed out here again unless you are with Kaasan or me do I make myself clear? It's dangerous for the heiress to be walking around without an adult or her guardian." She nods sadly and then smiles softly as I kiss her nose lightly. _

_ Ulqui taps his chin and looks around. "Speaking of my son; where the hell is he and where is Mizuki. Shouldn't she have been with you two since Nelliel and Grimmjow are training?" I shrug right as Lisa walks out carrying a pouting Tamotsu who has tears streaming down his cheek. Akemi giggles softly but they both smile when Tamotsu spots her and tugs at his mother's hair pointing at his charge. Lisa sighs and walks toward us. Tamotsu looks over Akemi while reaching out and smoothing her hair with the palm of his hand. Ulqui chuckle while placing a hand on my shoulder. Grimmjow appears with his daughter, Mizuki, on his shoulders. She grins with windblown locks. Nelliel follows shortly after her mate. _

_ "Akemi-sama…Tamotsu-san…" Mizuki reaches for her friends and Rukia takes the young girl on her other hip before waving and disappearing with Lisa. _

_ "Ano…Ichigo, when the hell did you and Rukia have a kid? When did all of you have children?" I turn to stare blankly at Renji while counting in my head. I tap my figners to make sure I'm counting correctly while Ulqui counts as well. Grimmjow counts and so does Nel. _

_ Nel smiles brightly and directs it to Renji. "Mizuki was born two months ago…" Renji nods and looks at Ulqui who tucks his hand into his pockets. _

_ "Tamotsu was born a day shy of two and a half months ago…" Renji nods and turns his raised eyebrows to me. _

_ I roll my eyes and think of the questions Renji will ask. "Renji before you start ranting I would like to say that we don't have marriage here once you find your mate and participate in intercourse you are expected to have a child. Pregnancies also only last six months. Children age very differently so by the end of this year Tamotsu, Mizuki, and Akemi will look about the same age as a five year old give or take. Akemi is two and a half months old. Hai…Kuchiki taicho was made aware of her creation and her birth and yes he was here for her birth. Hai…Rukia's found out the day you all left." Renji simply stares at me with wide eyes. _

~End Flashback~

My lips quirk in a half smile before I feel an unsettling in my stomach. I turn and run to where my instincts lead me only to be stopped short by a woman standing over my dead child's body with a hand through her petite chest. Her eyes are wide open and a silent scream is echoing through her parted lip.

Dark brown hair is coated in the mixed blood of both Akemi and Tamotsu, who is lying motionless across the room, while her icy colored eyes are narrowed in disgust. She had become hard and as she turned a sick smile splayed on her features. She rips her figners from my child's chest in a sickening spray of blood before I feel Ulqui arrive. He also freezes at my side. Yukihana levels us both with a glare before dropping my daughters still heart to the floor like it was trash. "The Kijin have declared war on Hueco Mundo and the Seireitei…enjoy cleaning this up Kurosaki." She sneers my name as the white of her masks crumbles and she steps toward the wall smearing the blood of her hand across the rice paper. Everyone appears and Ichiraion gasps at the blood covers vision of the woman he loves before him. She grins darkly before opening a white tear and disappearing through it.

My vision turns gold in instinct and my body takes on the form of my resurrection as I dive at her roaring in absolute hatred. The white disappears and my claws rake through the bloody rice paper sending the walls of the far room crashing out into the lands of Las Noches. My reiatsu slowly burns away the walls of the room and even part of the hallway. The floor turns to sand and the blood seemingly disappears. My body instantly calms at the scream of agony that leaves my mates lips. I turn as my resurrection shatters from my body. She kneels with her fingers dug into her hair as she shakes back and forth in total agony. Tears cascade down her cheek and I notice Lisa sobbing into Ulqui's frozen chest. His arms numbly wrap around her as real tears stream down his cheeks from his lifeless eyes. I growl as someone tries to near my child and drop to her side nudging her tiny cheek with my fingertips. Her lifeless eyes roll to me and I stifle the urge to sob in horror. Those eyes that were so like my mate's but so very much like mine were dull showing only empty violet. It was such an odd thing to see because her eyes held so much emotion even from the moment she came into this world. I slowly tug her onto my knees and feel my eyes close tightly as tears drip from them and onto her pale features.

I bow my head and ghost my lips over her cold skin only to feel it become extremely hot. I gasp and feel my eyes dart to her heart only to watch it melt into the ground and disappear. I bring her to my chest with a sob only to feel an itching near her chest. Pulling away I see white skin covering her entire body and bubbling up…instant regeneration. I sob out in joy and brush her hair from her face easily. Her eyes close as she become hollowfied…she's so young…she shouldn't be going through hollowfication yet…but it's saving her life meaning…Akemi is the true heir. I watch as the hollowfication stops at her hair line and forms a piece of bone that circles her head like a crown only to have pieces of swinging bone that hang across her forehead with each end painted a dazzling gold color. The middle piece dangling holds a charm that is the shape of the royal headpiece in white with gold tipped horns. Her chest rises and falls rapid as the hollow skin cracks repeatedly before shattering and leaving only the bone crown.

Her eyes flutter open as a golden glow overtakes Tamotsu's body and he two begins to undertake hollowfication. His body slowly covers in white bone as does his entire head leaving his face open. The last part of his hollowfication are four large spikes, that resemble tusks, protruding from each side of his head with the top two on both sides framing his eyes. The white slowly cracks and disperses leaving only one side of his head piece with the four tusk-like teeth wrapping around his right cheek. His eyes snap open and his head lulls to the side to look at Akemi.

Tamotsu gasps and darts to Akemi's side looking her over before falling into a sitting bow and placing his forehead to the floor repeatedly. "G-Gomen nasai Kurosaki-sama…I tried to protect her but I was not strong enough!" Tears form in his eyes and Ulqui slowly walks to his side and tugs his son up off the floor and crushes him to his chest.

I clear my throat as Rukia stumbles to my side and drops under my arm to rapidly kiss our daughter's face. "D-Do not blame yourself Tamotsu…" We all jump up as Ichiraion turns and slams his fist into a piece of stone, which was once part of the wall, shattering it in his rage.

His figners tighten and fall to his side as he drops his head to the floor. His reiatsu flicks around him murderously and he breathes heavily allowing it to border on a growl. I had never seen him so angered before. "When war comes, Ichigo-sama, her head is mine! Her very death will be by my hand…I beg you to allow me that as it is my fault that I oversaw the warning signs. Please allow me to redeem myself for this." I meet his fiery gaze and sigh offering a soft look but he hold up his hand. "D-Don't say that it's isn't my default…just let me do this okay? She's betrayed my heart and kill my king's child…the bitch will die for it."

I simply nod and hand my child off to Rukia before turning and brushing through the group of stunned people. I reach the end of the hall and move into the open area before releasing all my rage in a large cero that blasts into the sand sending a massive explosion of sand cascading down from the sky. Even arrancar and shinigami present in Las Noches appear near me in worry and slight fear as I round on them pure fire in my golden eyed gaze. "I demand that any and all who even think to betray at this moment leave my palace NOW! I will not fall to be made a fool again if you so much as fall out of place I will either send you back where you came or kill you on the spot!" My words have a certain snap to them that send the arrancar crashing to the ground and the shinigami shake slightly. I feel my chest rise and fall as I press my fingers to my forehead. "None of you are permitted to follow me…unless you are my guardian…" I crack away from them and disappear through the dome of Las Noches and into the sands of Hueco Mundo where I begin destroying everything in sight while releasing my Resurrection.

Half way through my destruction I feel Ulqui's presence near me and he is in his Segunda Etapa partaking in the destruction as well. Our rage soon dwindles and we fall to the ground lying on our backs in our humanoid form again. Ulqui closes his eyes as I do and we both fall into sleep but not before a protective red and green barrier encloses us as well as Las Noches, which is in the distance.

Some time later I awaken as Ulqui does and we sit up and gaze across the rolling sands. "He will pay greatly for this…" At Ulqui's words I nod a small fraction.

His acid colored eyes turn to me and I see a fire in them that wasn't there before. I suppose my eyes mirror his. "I will slice his head from his body and kill him in the most painful of ways." We both stand and dust our selves off before walking silently back to Las Noches. "When we return I am training…as should you."

Ulqui meets my gaze and understands the order for what it was. We would not fall to this bastard because he crossed a line that is much to important. He crossed a line that will have him killed without mercy. We reach the dome and it opens for us easily. With a wave of my hand the palace and the ground heal themselves and I offer Ulqui a nod of my head before disappearing to my personal training grounds that will conceal my reiatsu for a time being.

~~CxB~~

I bow my blood encrusted head to the man in gold that sat before me. "The heiress and her guardian have been killed, Zenaku-sama…" His dark eyes level on me and a sickeningly evil grin warps his young tanned face. His golden robes swish and he bends down to press his hand to my cheek and trail his fingers seductively up and over the skin there.

His lips follow the trail of his hands as his hands release my face to push the sleeve of my haori down over my shoulder. His breath ghosts over my neck causing a shiver of disgust, which appears like delight to him, to run down my back. He begins to speak while every so often darting his tongue out to taste my skin and causing my body to betray me. "You have done well my snow flower…you shall be rewarded for your job well done." I gasp in surprise as he pushes my other sleeve off of my shoulders allowing the chill to hit the exposed skin.

I tilt my head up and close my eyes reigning in the disgust at having any other man but my Raion touching my skin. You'll release my sister then and allow her to leave?" He chuckles against my skin before biting down on it and then licking away the gentle flow of blood.

He pulls away slightly and pushes my kimono completely off my upper body to let it fall over my obi. His lips ghost over my collar bone and down between the valley of my breasts. "Perhaps I will release her…perhaps I will simply take you as a concubine…I will decide when I have finished with you." I gasp as he bites my flesh hard and tears my obi from my hips. I close my eyes at the pain and brace myself for what is inevitable. '_I'm sorry Raion…I'm so very sorry…'_

My kimono is tossed aside and he sheaths himself in me making me wonder when he disrobed. I gasp in blinding pain and force my mind to shut down and allow my body to take his rough abuse and rape. His lips curve against my flesh and he finishes quickly and pulls away. He pulls his clothing on and tosses my kimono at me before chuckling in satisfaction. His body disappears as the door to my own bedroom slams shut and I begin crying softly to myself. I pull my bruised body up off the bed and toward the bathroom before slipping into the onsen and scrubbing my skin raw. Blood drips from it soon and falls into the water staining it pink for a bit until it's filtered out. I feel my salty tears fall across my face before wrapping my arms tightly around myself. This is all for the sake of Miyako…everything is for the sake of Miyako. Please let it end soon…please I'd rather die than remain here…but I need to make sure Miyako is safe…I need to protect my sister.

Kami…I just want my Raion right now I just want him so very badly. I want to feel his arms wrap around me and his lips curve against the back of my neck. I want to hear the heiress and her little friends running across the wood floors and giggling childishly. I honestly felt pieces of my heart shatter when I had to kill the two children…but Zenaku-sama told me he'd kill Miyako if I didn't follow through and he doesn't make idle threats. He doesn't care about her…hell he's never even looked at her much less cared about her. I just want my life to be like it was in Las Noches…I just want to be beside my best friend, my Raion, and have my sisters at my side again but sadly I have to be part of their enemies and it's all to save my remaining sister from our dictator.

I pull my figners through my hair as I dunk my head under water and dislodge all the clotted blood from my hair. I come back up and rewrap my arms around my hips as I sink into the water and close my eyes. "Kami-sama…please forgive me…please forgive my actions…" At the end of my begging I stand from the onsen and return to my room only to dress in a black kimono that matches my mood perfectly.

With disgust I rip my sheets from my bed and toss them in the fire before grabbing a pair of black sheet from the closet. As I place them on the bed my walls begin to darken and soon they are turning a diluted black color. With a frown I remove myself from my body and watch as the walls turn into a bleak grey color. I tie back my black looks and a settle against the foot of my bed. Slowly and with careful precision I drift into my soul and create an impenetrable box before pulling each and every emotion possible into it and sealing them away forever. I would never feel any emotions until I die and that is how I will stay because that way I would feel all the pain I deserve when I die. This way I can save Miyako and not feel anything. I have to make it through this for her…I will only leave resolve out of the box because that way I know what I'm fighting for…that way I don't fight purely from instinct…that way I don't become like Zenaku-sama.

Please, somehow in your hearts, find some way to forgive me Raion…Ichigo…Rukia…Ulquiorra…Lisa…Grimmjow…Nelliel…Starrk…Lilynette…and all of the other people that showed me kindness…please just forgive me and move on with your lives.

I am so very sorry…you'll never truly understand how much pain I will feel at death. No one will ever understand and that is why I never properly mated my Raion. Please let death come quickly. I beg for death to come quickly…

~~CxB~~

_Ichigo: Ano…that was very emotional…*looks to see Rukia sobbing while holding Akemi in a death grip*_

_Rukia: Chey if you every kill my baby again I'll kill you! *kisses Akemi's face repeatedly*_

_Chey: Gomen nasai Rukia…ah…no…Zenny stop…gomen Zenny! *yelps as Zenaku (the muse) punches her roughly)_

_Zenaku: How could you make me like that Chey? I've treated you so well! How can you make me kill sisters, keep one locked up, force the third one to kill children, and rape people as well as have concubines? *begin to sob and walks to a corner to fall into a dark sulk*_

_Chey: Ano…gomen nasai Zenaku, I know you're a good person I just needed a name for my villain 'sides…you're too awesome for my Ichigo to end up- *muffled by six muses' hands while Zenaku just raises an eyebrow*_

_Angela: Shut the hell up with you…you can't spoil everything! *glares at the sulking Chey*_

_Akemi, Tamotsu, and Mizuki: Pwease weview…we would weally wove if you did! We'd even give you a cookie…*cute baby smile (no one can resist them just admit it)*…we might eat dem doe…baibai!_


	18. Chapter 17

_Chey no own…lol_

Truths Beyond My Mask

Chapter Seventeen

~~~o tanoshimi kudasai~~~

I sat leaning against the frame of the door watching as my mate taught Akemi, Tamotsu, and Mizuki zanjutsu. They were quick learners and it proved easy for them to pick up. None of them had a certain fighting style but all were learning rather quickly. Teaching came at a young age in Las Noches mostly for safety issues. They were getting bigger and bigger each day.

I allow my eyes to soften as they gazed over the group before they return to my beautiful mate. Her hair had grown out considerably and now hung down well past her hips. The silken black strands swung lightly with her every movement. She now has it elegantly pinned up on her head. That same bang falls between her eyes and lies over her nose but somehow more tiny strands fell loose from where they were pinned and delicately fell until they were resting on her cheeks. Her elegant hands show them the proper way to hold a blade while she her blush colored lips offer kind words of encouragement to the group of three. Takuma, Starrk and Lilynette's son was too young to begin training yet and will start training when the war ends.

I watch as she stops and the children follow suit. Her hips glide and she bows before the children follow her instruction to do the same. "You three are dismissed to go to lunch now…" They hurriedly run past me not really noticing I was standing there however, my mate hurriedly picks up their kendo sticks and quickly puts them away before turning her violet eyed gaze onto me.

Her lips tilt ever so slightly in a frown before she's brushing past me and out of the room. I follow silently behind her knowing how upset she is. Her body glides to an effortless stop as she rounds on me on when we are as far from listening ears as possible. "Where the hell have you been for the past week and a half?!" I feel my lips twitch in a frown and I force the look off of my face immediately. The reason for my refusal to frown at her is because in her eyes I can see tears pooling violently as she desperately tries to hold them at bay.

"I was training…and no I couldn't have stopped or I would have died that how things work when I want to evolve. I didn't mean to worry you I just…I needed this to feel like I won't fail like I did with Akemi…" I trail off and feel my fists clench. She sighs softly and then hesitantly wraps her arms around me and pulls me tightly to her chest. I sigh and wrap my arms around her while tucking her head under my chin.

Her fingers tighten in my shirt and she kisses the exposed skin of my chest. "I missed you…did you and Shiro get stronger at least?" I pull away and smile brightly before wrapping an arm around her and leading her back toward the palace to see how the shinigami were doing. The second group was here now and they seemed to be a lot of the Taicho and fukutaicho.

Most stop sparring for a quick break and some even stare at me for a few seconds noticing the slight change in my reiatsu. I brush my senses across Toshiro and Karin as they whirl around one another with blades darting for flesh. Both had discovered their high intensity regeneration and each wound inflicted healed but relatively slowly. High intensity regeneration was a tad different than my own instant regeneration in the fact that it took longer to begin.

I watch as Rukia draws her blade and turns on me a playful glint in her eyes. I offer a tilt of my head before sighing and shedding my haori which was hardly attached to my body in the first place. Dropping my head I crack my neck before drawing my blade in a wide swing. Rukia jumps back and meets my swing with one of her own shocking a few shinigami nearby. We both drop back and we gaze at one another watching with equal curiosity. Smirking I tighten my figners around my blade and crack my knuckles as Shiro has done countless time. My smirk widens as I begin spinning my white blade on the white chain hanging from it and then I release it aiming right for my mate. She blocks and sends it flying to the side only to come at me in an attack. I pull the chain and smirk as releasing it and watching as the blade shatters into small pieces and flies as her. She jumps back a bit startled as the blade reforms and I smirk before moving at her rapidly and meeting her zanpakuto with a powerful swing of my own. We glare at one another before dancing apart. Rukia dances around me practically falling into her place and then we meet blades locking in a stand still her lips curves as she brings her zanpakuto to life. Frost covers my blade and I jump back leaving my blade to still against hers. I close my eyes at her grin of defeat and open my hand listening as the ice around my white blade explodes and my blade shatters dropping into the ground and sinking into the sand.

I side step rapidly as she begins dancing around me and thrusting her blade. I grin as her blade whizzes toward me as I open my palm catching it in my hand and when my eyes open blades of pure white sand explode from around my feet and cut her in a controlled way so not to kill her. She stare wide at me realizing her mistake and when the blades form in my palm and my white blade settles at her throat she sigh in defeat and seals her katana. Shinigami glances at us in mild shock as I slide my own katana back into my sheath and pull her small form tightly to my chest before kissing her deeply on the lips in front of everyone.

"I missed you…" I nuzzle her neck lightly as she giggles and pushes away from me with a squeal. I tighten my hold on her waist and she merely smiles at me before tapping a small finger to my nose and relaxing against my hold.

"I missed you too baka…" I chuckle softly and relax my hold on her as she pulls away from me to glance around at the shinigami that offered us gentle smiles. Renji sheaths his zanpakuto and walks over only to stop and clap a hand down on my shoulder. He was among the few fukutaicho that stay for the entire time because he came with the lower ranking officers to keep them in line.

Toshiro and Karin finally stop their rapid spar and walk toward me wearing equally as crazed grins. Battle does that to hollows. I've purposefully separated the shinigami and arrancar for this exact reason. While shinigami are more tame in battle arrancar are the exact opposite…actually all hollows are like that. A hollow vies for blood and once blood is shed they begin a frenzy like fight and as the thirst for blood grows. That thirst is controllable yes but when released it's like releasing a beast hell bent on destruction of massive proportions. I would be a terrible liar if I did not admit that I enjoyed the feel of blood running down my hands as I fought with someone. I enjoyed watching their blood dripped to the ground and roll over their slowly dying body. I'm part hollow after all.

I gaze at Toshiro and watch as his shinigami half vies for control over the blood lust. "You've tasted it for the first time haven't you Toshiro?" His eyes snap to me as I grin widely at the very thought of the feelings it brings. There's a type of euphoria involved that was like nothing else. His icy eyes widen uncharacteristically and his eyebrows narrow in confusion. "You've encountered a hollows deepest lust that stands beside their own lust for their mate. You've felt blood lust for the first time and may I just add lightly that blood lust and lust for your mate at the same time fuels a rather euphoric feeling."

Karin grins wildly and her eyes travel across Toshiro who is completely healed but his outfit is lines with large cuts and tears from her own blade. More flesh is actually shown than covered which seems oddly deliberate due to Karin's wild grin. "I assure you that I do not know what you are speaking of Kurosaki." He wraps a tight arm around my sister and I simply smirk at him before turning my gaze to the sparing shinigami watching Yumichika and Ikkaku spar at a rapid speed that almost compares to Takehiko but not quite.

"You know Toshiro it's only natural for you to feel a lust for blood. I know it goes against your pride to admit that but being part hollow as you are now it is only instinct to draw as much blood as possible. Of course your instinct is not as strong as my own as you are very much part shinigami and more than likely your strong half is the shinigami half but still you will lust for blood. Embrace it because apparently your mate has." I glance over to Karin who has her fingers held behind his back and is currently doing something that is causing his entire body to stiffen. "Now I suggest you two leave the training ground because I want nothing to do with the physical end of your relationship." I murmur the last part and Toshiro and Karin both stiffen before bowing and walking quickly away from the training grounds. Rukia begins giggling lightly and hides in my side to disguise the fact that she is actually laughing at the pair.

"I hope they use protection because Karin will kill him if she doesn't get to fight in the war." I choke at her whispered words and pound a fist on my chest before shaking my head rapidly and vehemently denying I heard any of that fall from my mate's mouth.

Renji looks at me as if I had gone crazy and I merely shake my head some more and then glare lightly at my mate. "We will not speak of such things…" Rukia nods while laughing some more before stepping away to meet up with Nelliel and Lisa who are walking away from their mates whom are currently heading toward me.

Ulqui stops at my side and gazes out across the shinigami. "Ichigo we have a slight problem…it appears as if my brother has been challenged for his position by another espada." All the shinigami stop to stare at me as my reiatsu flares in shock before settling down.

Grimmjow shoves his hands in his pockets before nodding his head toward the direction that had come from. "Takehiko is defending himself as best possible so not to kill the man but he won't last long before he snaps and kills him. We all know that he is nothing like his brother when it come to temperament." I frown and nod my head in agreement before turning to walk away with them. The shinigami that were training follow behind us out of curiosity as I walk toward the area just outside of Las Noches where the espada and arrancar had moved to train at. I exit Las Noches and feel Takehiko's reiatsu spike in anger. My feet turn into a slow sonido and I frown when I reach the small clearing.

Tsukino was rapidly growing angrier and angrier at Takehiko who was merely dodging his blows which would prove lethal to an opponent who was weaker than he was. Finally I watch as Takehiko's control snaps and he draws his blade. In a quick movement his slices down Tsukino's chest and spin kicks him across the sand. His acid colored eyes seem to glow in the perpetual darkness that falls over Hueco Mundo and then he watches in joy as Tsukino struggles to stand. The once septima Espada flies at his target snarling curses at the man that very few people actually hate. Takehiko snarls loudly and meets Tsukino's blade with his own before kicking him back and then using sonido to get behind him and slash down his back. Tsukino hisses in pain and whirls only to cut through thin air. Takehiko kicks him in the back and sends him flying again this time his impact with the ground is much harder.

Finally having had enough of this useless fighting I allow my reiatsu to seep over the entire group forcing them all to pause in submission. "That is enough…Tsukino have you learned why Takehiko is of higher ranking then yourself?" Tsukino merely groans in pain before offering a slow nod. I turn my gave to Takehiko and narrow my gaze on him. "Quinto you must learn better control over your temper…as punishment you will heal Tsukino so that he may partake in his punishment of cleaning the menos forest tomorrow morning. Training for today is over you may return to your room until dinner. Grimmjow remain here until everyone has left I do not wish for anyone to end up ambushed by lower level hollows." I turn my back to them and motion for Ulqui to walk with me as I retreat back to Las Noches. I hear Grimmjow begin barking orders and notice the shinigami trailing behind me.

Ikkaku speaks up before anyone else and shocks both Ulqui and I with how much he had seen in the short time we were there. "All of those arrancar had more blood on and around them than was exactly necessary for sparing and training…why is that?" I turn to look at him over my shoulder and offer a ruthless smile.

All the shinigami flinch a bit and I lessen the degree of my grin while thinking of a way to explain the differences between our fighting style and the shinigami's fighting style. "Shinigami have a much more noble fighting style than we hollows tend to. You prefer to fight with as little torture as possible. You detest drawing out a battle longer than necessary am I correct in that assumption?" Ulqui takes the lead and shocks the shinigami that had thought him to be much quieter and less controlling than I was. Shockingly he is more controlling than I am.

"You are correct Schiffer-san…" Ulqui nods at Izuru's quiet answer. His eye down cast as he thinks of a possible way to explain our own fighting style.

I take the lead for him and smile softly in his direction. "Despite how we appear and act outside of battle hollows have two base instincts. The first is to protect, cherish, and provide for your mate and children. The second…the second instinct is a thirst for blood. When we battle it's as if something in our bodies awakens and euphoria settles over us. We're wild and seemingly uncontrollable when we battle. Some are more fluid than others and appear more controlled but we're all the same. We enjoy battle in the deepest way possible…you could compare us to Zaraki I suppose. It varies of course depending on what percent of hollow you are but everyone feels it…isn't that so Hirako-taicho?"

Shinji turns to me a bit startled before sighing and shaking his head yes. "It's a very hard thing to control but it's is possible." Ulqui nods once as we enter Las Noches. His fingers tighten ever so slightly at the thought of his own blood lust. "The more powerful you are the more bloodlust you feel. In reality the two of you probably feel the most blood lust out of everyone here. Rukia would feel it but since she is a shinigami she doesn't feel it as much."

Smirking to myself I turn my gaze to Shinji to watch as his lips set in a frown. "Be glad that you are not like me. Part shinigami or not my hollow side is so strong that my blood lust in not rivaled by anyone's when it is not controlled. In all honesty if released I could take out thousands of lower level hollows and not blink an eye." The shinigami's eyes widen at the very thought before they nod softly and everyone falls quiet.

Rukia appears near Las Noches with a short frown. When she sees me her eyes light up upon the realization that I was alright. I wrap my arms around her and hug her tightly feeling her overwhelming relief. She really has no idea how much I love her.

~~CxB~~

** I know that this chapter is impossibly short and probably pretty messy but we've been going through so tough times in my little town and I can't find it in my heart right now to write anymore so I figured I'd post what I have. **

** This chapter and the rest of this story is in dedication to Miss Jasmyn Smith who has just recently left us here on Earth. To be honest I still can't understand how someone could say such mean things to an eleven year old that makes them take their own life. Jazzy fought long and hard to regain brain activity but last night she lost the battle and this morning she passed on. Jazzy was like a little sister to me and everyone in our small town is morning her death. She was honestly one of the brightest people I have ever had the privilege of meeting. Bullying no matter how big or small is wrong and personally this all happening I making me take a stand against it because beautiful people leave the world everyday because of being bullied. Jazzy will never be forgotten and even if she isn't with us there are parts of her that will forever live on in us. **

** So please, dear readers, I ask two things of you. Don't be upset that it's a small chapter and think long and hard on bullying because it's honestly a terrible thing for people to experience. I beg you all to take a stand against bullying wherever you are and make life a better thing for those bright and beautiful people who experience bullying. Show them that they have friends that care and family that love them for who they are. Show them that life is worth living because they have people there for them no matter what they do. Please…don't let bullying continue like it is…don't let it take any more people from this world.**

**~Cheyanne Lee Bourne**


	19. Chapter 18

Truths Beyond My Mask

Chapter Eighteen

~~~o tanoshimi kudasai~~~

It was finally time…of that I was acutely aware. Every part of my body hummed with the need to protect what was mine. Yes I was mostly crazed with instinct. Everything here was mine and everything that was mine screamed for me to protect them and dispose of the threat that endangered what was MINE.

A white male stood at my side his bright eyes narrowed on the horizon as the sun rose into the sky illuminating the clouds that were forming in its wake. We were as prepared as we could be but somehow I knew that something was missing and that it would be the hardest battle anyone would ever fight. We would lose any and yet everyone knew they could die. Akemi was not made aware of the war but we all knew that she wasn't dull and that she knew people she loves would die. The entire palace, shinigami and arrancar, included fell in love with her and she cares so deeply for everyone just like her mother. I can almost picture her eyes dancing with mischief as well as love while she innocently pranked people residing in our home. She enjoyed teasing Toshiro quite often.

"Aibo…it's coming…you can feel it can't you?" I glance to my left where he's standing and rake my eyes over his frame. We were so different yet we looked the same. It used to be an odd overwhelming feeling but now it was as if Shiro was my twin instead of a monster inside of me intent on taking over my soul.

I allow my eyes one more glance at the rising sun and feel a small, most likely frightening, grim to wash over my features. "Come Shirosaki it is time we met with the others. Our Espada and Arrancar are awaiting orders." I turn my back to him with a whirl of my blood red cloak and begin walking away from the edge of my garden. Shiro shimmers out of the corner of my eyes and with a bow at his waist he disappears becoming a part of my soul once more.

I walk through the bustling crowd of shinigami who are preparing within the castle and enter into the training grounds where countless arrancar and espada bounce impatiently. Their instincts are most like screaming to protect what is there's and in the eyes of the less powerful arrancar I can see their battle for dominance over the instincts. The large group parts down the middle revealing my mate as well as my sisters and their mates. My mother and father stand off to the side beside Ulqui's brother. Ulqui and Grimm stand at Rukia's sides with Nel bouncing at Grimm's side. I walk through the path opened for me and once I reach the end I turn to watch the path was disappear as the arrancar merge like water once again.

Mutters, laughter, roars, and many other things can be heard wafting through the crowd like gentle waves lapping at the shores. Finally Starrk speaks from his spot along the back wall and his commanding voice causes the entire group to fall silent. "Kurosaki-sama wishes to speak grant him you attention…"

His voice is laced with a growl that speaks of unmistakable power and control. I watch almost in awe as the arrancar slowly kneel to me before bowing completely on their hands and knees. It is the first time we would be going to war under my leadership and among all arrancar and espada here there is not once who opposes me. With the army finally still I begin speaking. "The moment has finally come. I do not expect for everyone to come out of this alive…" I raise my hand as growls and shouts of outrage can be heard and wait for them to quiet once more. "…but I ask you one thing. Will you allow such a low life to come into our lands, the lands that are ours, and just take what they deem important to them? Will you allow them to kill your mates, your children, your sires, your siblings, and your friends? Will you allow these beasts to just take from you without stepping up to battle? Allow that beast you hold so close to your heart to become free. Allow that darkness inside of you to seep out and drench your fingers in their blood. Rip their hearts from their chests without a second thought, do I make myself clear? They will not stop until they have what is ours…we're hollow and no one takes what it ours. They will surely find themselves lying in their own blood rotting away while we laugh above their motionless form. We are born into survival. We are born to hunt. We are born to take was we want and assure that no other can have it. We are born to evolve and kill. We are born into the nature of killing gruesomely when what we have deemed as ours is threatened. I command you all to release your instincts and shower the very grounds of our home lands in their disgusting blood while reveling in their failure to bring us down. I command you to tear their very hand from their wrist for even attempting to latch onto what is ours with their vile, dirty fingers as if they deserve such goodness, as if they own us. I, Kurosaki Ichigo, who is the heir of the old dynasty command you to fight and to fight to the death if such ta thing I necessary."

Roars of pure instinct roll through the training grounds and the arrancar and espada begin twitching and their eyes bleed into their instinctual colors. Black flashes around vivid pupils as nails lengthen into claws and reiatsu begins moving restlessly around the feet of the massive army. I smirk and feel my own maniacal grin, cast by none other than Shiro himself, warp my face. My eyes flow over to Ulqui who has a small smirk on his lips with his figners tightening and loosening around the hilt of his zanpakuto. I glance across to watch as Grimmjow's signature grin brightens his entire face as his begins laughing. Nel pushes her flying hair away from her face with clawed hands before I notice smile swirls of reiatsu that appear to look like skulls float up around her. Starrk is settled against a wall with Lilynette at his side. They are tucked into one another as fiery blue reiatsu licks at them like flames. Wolves are pictured in the flames and they bark and snap at one another occasionally biting at the neck of another wolf.

Countless spots of reiatsu flames up before simmering down as we wait patiently for the shinigami to finally join us on the field. Slowly they approach and they seem almost taken back by the controlled hostility pouring off the arrancar and espada. I would have been shocked as well had I not known this side of them personally. They saw the people they came to know as civilized squirming restlessly under their instincts with glowing pupils surrounded by pure and utter blackness. They were no longer civil…they were beasts hell bent on utterly tearing apart those that come onto their lands. The shinigami finally are all out and they stares at the group of hollows that are constantly in motion and occasionally snap at one another or laugh wildly (Grimmjow).

I turn my back on them with a quick whirl and sonido toward the ways waiting patiently for everyone to follow in either sonido, shunpo, or a mixture of the two. Finally we cross through the threshold and I watch as the beasts that were still partially held back break free and the arrancar and espada morph fully until they are finally in control again but their time they are wild and unruly. The true essence of Hueco Mundo finally hits everyone as it screeches for blood so loudly that even the shinigami can hear it vaguely. "What is that sound Kurosaki?"

I glance to my left to look at Byakuya who is tilting his head to the side trying to figure out what the screeching it. I grin wider shocking a few shinigami as the whites of my eyes flash between black and white and my eyes become a burning gold color. "That, shinigami, is the howl of the lands. It is telling us that what we own is in danger of being taken from us. We do not share on any level with outsides." Their heads tilt to the side and some scoff but I ignore them in favor of breathing in the scent of destruction.

For a long moment everything stops, even the howling, as people pour from a large white rip in the sky. Then, as if it had been unmuted, the hollows roar up in utter fury. With a flick of my wrist they charge the front lines favoring their hands and claws over their swords. I watch in mild fascination as they take out the front lines of the army within seconds and nearly every hollow is bathed in the blood of fallen warriors. Surely they cannot be so weak that only the arrancar are taking them out. Slowly the shinigami join in and I watch as blood splatters everyone even if the shinigami are spilling as little as possible. Honestly the arrancar are spilling enough for three people each.

I watch as Grimmjow punches straight through someone's eyes digging his claws into their brain and splattering it out the other side. Nel's hand flies past his face digging into a warrior's head behind him and then she whirls crashing the female warrior into another male causing their heads to explode on impact. Lilynette flies through the crowd her small feet whirling to kick into people. Each kick is fatal and very nearly takes of a few heads while shattering the bones and destroying the organs of a few. Starrk's ceros shoot off repeatedly killing quite a few and only slightly burning some. Slowly as we break through the front lines they last longer and longer. Ulqui is my favorite to watch. He rips apart bodies with his bare hands and plunges his hands wrist deep into people's chest tearing out their hearts.

His acid colored eyes level on me rapidly and I smirk dangerously well aware of the warrior sneaking up behind me. People stop to look at me as I stand perfectly still waiting for them to catch up to me enough that I can attack. When the warrior behind me lunges I flick my wrist back sinking my figners into his neck and snarling deeply. I flip his entire body over my shoulder with a snap of my wrist and hear the thrilling tear of his head from his shoulders. Very obviously, I had gotten my hand in deep enough. I flick my hand up quickly with his head still in my blood soaked fingers only to smirk into his horror struck eyes. I smile wider and toss his head into the air only to swipe across it sending a cero shooting out across the crowd. Countless arrancar and shinigami jump out of the way having sensed my power and the warriors aren't quick enough. I hear sharp intakes of breath as I stare at my crimson colored hand. I feel my lips twitch open until they are twisted into a wide evil grin. I drop my hand to my side rapidly and feel the blood drip down from the tips of my figners.

In that moment of silence I take it as my cue to join the fray. I laugh wildly as I dart into the crowd giving Shiro all the control he wants for this moment. Blood splatters all around me as I feel my hair growing and lengthening. I dart around the other people who quickly began fighting again and spray them with the blood of my own opponents. Slowly the fighting diminishes as the next wave comes in.

The two sides face one another sizing one another up. In the back I can make out a man dressed in golden robes that flowed around his body and glinted in the moonlight. At his side a bruised and battered Yukihana was holding herself. If she hadn't killed my child I would have felt pity for her and yet I find nothing but pure fury and hatred settle in my stomach. Then the man in gold speaks. "How does it feel to have your children killed before your eyes _Kurosaki-sama_? My dear Yuki did her job rather well. She showed me your rage you know? She showed me everything about you while I took her fragile little body repeatedly." His maniacal laughter floats through the air and Rukia screeches in fury at my side before lunging forward. I catch his with a single hand and growl lowly at her freezing her entire body. She slinks back falling quickly into submission.

I move forward slashing through the front lines and weave my way toward him as Yukihana disappears from his side and the battle heats up. We meet in the center of battle and I feel my eyes harden into glaring pools of gold. "Do you know what being the blood king of Hueco Mundo means?" His eyes find mine and he look down at me amusement and confusion swimming in his dark gaze.

He smirks lightly reminding me slightly of Aizen when I battled him. I've always been underestimated. "What is it that I don't know about being the king of this dirty desolate place?" I feel Shiro raging in my mind at this bastard insulting our home. I calm him and I place a hand on the hilt of my blade.

I tilt my head to the side before dropping it to stare down into the sands below me. "I'm a hollow by nature…I was born through the love of a hollow and a shinigami of the highest power imaginable. I am the King of Hueco Mundo meaning that everything that resides within Hueco Mundo from below the sands to beyond the skies is mine. I will tear you limb from limb and bathe in your blood for months to come simply because you've reached, with your disgustingly tainted hand, for that which belongs solely to me. I refuse to give you one touch of that which is mine. This land you walk upon and this air you breathe…it is MINE!" I charge him and our blades clash sending a gust of wind swirling around us sending anyone near us flying away.

~~CxB~~

I bow my head unable to meet those icy eyes without feel the pain and anger of betrayal burning in my chest. I grip the hilt of my blade tightly in my hand and drawl it slowly. I flick the last remains of blood from my opposite hand and place that too on the hilt. "Raion…the time has come for us to battle…" I pull my gaze up to trace her with my eyes one last time. One of us would walk out of this battle alive and I swore to my master that it would not be her.

I feel steel fall over my eyes and I tighten my grip on my blade preparing to meet her attack. "You don't deserve to call me that Morimoto!" I vaguely watch as her eyes widen before our blades clash and we partake in the deadly dance. This dance was different because for the first time since I can remember we're weren't dancing alongside one another. We were on opposing sides and both of us would not finish this dance together.

We meet quickly before separating and quickly dashing at each other again. "Hai…I do not deserve to…forgive me Zael-kun…" We clash again and I can tell she is terribly sorry and yet she has resigned herself to losing this battle. I can see her will to loose in her eyes but I also see something else swimming in them. She does not wish for me to battle anyone else. We are both aware that no one will step into our battle and she doesn't wish for me to get hurt. If that is the case then I will give her the one thing she wants if she is so willing to lose this battle. "You see it don't you Zael-kun?"

I glance to the left and away from her eyes as our blades still against one another and I am able to hear her soft voice. "I don't see anything but the blackness you left me with Morimoto…do you see it in my eyes? Does it hurt you even a little to know that you've done this to me? Do you know what it will feel like to have your blood dripping down my blade? I despise the very fact that you've done this to me…" I find myself screaming at her. She just stares at me with those large expressive blue eyes that show understanding and acceptance in them. I slowly lose my resolve and lower my head shaking it softly as tears brim my vision. "…and yet I still love you …I still see you every moment I close my eyes…I still feel every part of you pressed onto me…I still desire your love…"

I glance up to see tears streaking down her face as she bites her lips and our blades dart apart before clashing again. She sobs softly as her blade cuts into my shoulder and I gasp in pain before gritting my teeth. She sobs once more as we clash again and still once more locked together. This would be the closest we would get before one of us died…these small moments. "Zael-kun…I'm afraid that I didn't love you enough to be what you needed…my sisters…I did this all for them. Do so what you please with that knowledge but know that I never wanted to do this…I had no choice. I promised my parents I would protect them and keep them away from danger. He killed my parents…he killed Aimi…he's imprisoned Chou…I needed to keep her safe…."

I break apart seeing the true horror in her eyes and we separate once more. "Why…why did you not tell us? We would have helped you! Damn it Yukihana…why…" I trail off unable to finish anymore. We stare at one another until we clash again and she sobs softly. I slice into her side and she shouts in pain before we collide once more.

We still and she sobs very nearly losing her control. "He watched me Zael-kun…he knew everything I did…please keep fighting me…please draw this out as long as possible…I know…know that Ichigo-sama will win. I know deep in my heart that he will beat Zenaku-sama and that Chou will be safe. Keep fighting until Zenaku-sama died…keep fighting me until that moment because then I will die knowing that you are safe and that Chou is safe. Please I'm begging you!" We break apart and begin fighting against one another harder and faster as we weave around each other.

We come to yet another stand still as we stare at one another. Our feet are in the sands and it's nearly silent now that we are away from the main surge of fights. I watch as the Reio falls to the ground a few hundred yards away from us and even from this distance I can see his blood spilling rapidly around him. Yuzu-hime appears quickly at his side as well as another healer and they quickly set to work over him trying to keep him alive. "Why would you die after he's been killed? Why would you not live and be with me….surely Ichigo-sama would understand why you've done what you've done?" She drops her gaze before flying at me at top speed. We clash and I can hear her soft voice as she begins to speak.

I knew that I was pulling at already cut strings and that sooner or later I'd only come up empty handed but I had to try. I had to try and save my love. "Zael-kun I've done too many things in my life to warrant a second chance. I've killed countless people and I don't deserve to stay with you and keep you from your mate any longer. I only wish to die and be reborn so that I am pure once more and I no longer have this blood on my hands Zael-kun. If you love me you would give me just that!" I gape at her unable to fathom killing her any longer. I cannot find the hatred I once held and I cannot find the will power to stab her through with my own blade. That weakness shows in my stance because she quickly cuts across my chest but not deep enough to kill me or seriously injure me.

Do I love her enough to be able to let her go and to give her the one thing she wishes for the most? Am I selfless enough to do something like that? I'm selfish…hollows are selfish creatures but she would not be happy with me. She would never be my mate and she's said so herself. Did I love Yukihana enough to kill her because she wished it so? There was nothing in her eyes that disproved her words and there was nothing I could grip to any longer. Yukihana would be the one to die at the end of this battle and it will be my blade that kills her.

We both still as a strangled scream echoes around the area. We both turn sharply to stare up at the stilled group of people.

~~CxB~~

I glance sideway just long enough to see Ulqui's arm sliced from his body. He swings his blade forward and cuts the man's head of before reaching over and clutching his arm tightly waiting for his regeneration to kick in. He was already in Segunda Etapa and many other espada and arrancar were in their released forms. Starrk was nearby in his released form and his wolves were tears at anything they could touch of the enemy. Toshiro and Karin both had their masks on and were dancing around the battle taking out opponents. They were both injured but not too badly. Rukia's mask was cracking but she was holding her own. Yuzu was with our cousin desperately trying to keep him alive along with another healer I had never seen. Pesche was with Dondochakka healing him as well as Nel who was knocked unconscious. Grimmjow was in a blind rage and ripping the man who hit Nel to shreds. He was in his release form as well and he was gone to his instincts to protect his mate. My mother was dancing around my father and they were taking on countless attackers at the same time. Their clothing was ripped to shreds but they seemed to be alright.

This simple moment of distraction on my part was all that it took and as I meet Ulqui's acid eyes gaze as the cold sting of metal hits my chest and a burning pain settles along it. I watch in mild shock as his eyes widen in horror and he screams enraged before lunging toward me. I'm confused…why would he be so upset…why is he running toward me. Everything around me stops as Rukia slowly turns her gaze to me. Her eyes widen and her lips tremble before she shrieks at the top of her lungs in utter agony. If I could look away from that gaze I would look at myself to try and understand what had her and Ulqui so worked up. She runs at me tripping repeatedly as tears blur her vision. Grimmjow catches her as Takehiko catches Ulqui who shouts wildly and his eyes glow even fiercer. Rukia screams and scratches at Grimmjow trying desperately to reach me. Her wide violet eyes are filled with tears that flood her dirt and bloodstained cheeks creating paths that show her pale flesh. Her nails dig hard into Grimmjow's flesh creating long line of blood that drip heavily around his forearms before dropping to the ground. She kicks and thrashes until Grimmjow pulls her back sharply and growls something in her ears causing her to fall to the ground sobbing into her hands. Ulqui drops to the ground his eyes desolate. He clutches tightly to his arm which is slowly regenerating. He stares at me as if his entire world is being destroyed by a blazing fire that is consuming anything and everything in its path until it reaches his knees.

I grasp for understanding before a single sound of laughter rises from directly in front of me. I turn to stare up at the laughing man and gasp for breath. Finally I understand that I had been hit…a fatal wound…I understood that I had been defeated…

~~CxB~~

_ Sorry…it's been a really long time sicne my last update. Everything is finally getting back to normal for my small town and it's taken quite some time for us all to heal after such a dramatic event. School has started again as well as I will not be updating as often as I used to with having classes and such. I assure you that most of the next chapter is already written and I will be posting it shortly. I'm not sure if the next chapter will be the last or not. If it is I assure you that I will probably have a few one-shot here or there that relate to this story as it is quickly becoming one of my favorites. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review to tell me what you think. _


	20. Chapter 19

Truths Beyond My Mask

Chapter Nineteen

I stumble backward only to gain my balance and fall to my knees still in the sky by sheer will. Blood splattered from my chest and yet I could only stare awestruck up at the man standing in front of me laughing manically while wearing uncut and unstained golden robes. Was this it? Would this really be the end of the old dynasty as he so blatantly said? Was there nothing more that I could do? Even Shiro was completely out of ideas. Without the old man we are nothing more than a weak king left to barely control the hollows of Hueco Mundo.

I had hopes that my dying breath would be many years from now after I had grandchildren and even great grandchildren…but that dream is lost right here as I kneel before this man slowly losing all of my life blood. Surely none would live on after this battle.

Choruses of my different titles are shouting in varying states of distress but two truly stand out. My beautiful mate is the first voice I hear and she is left in total disarray. "Please Ichi…you can't…koi I can't go on without you I just can't…you're stronger than this I know you are!" I know there are tears falling from her violet eyes, surely there must be by the hoarseness of her voice. I would hate to leave her like this but there is nothing more I can do. My cousin has already been critically wounded and is left lying in a pool of blood trying to be healed.

One other voice, that was much quieter than the rest, was what almost causes me to pause it was filled with pain and self-loathing. I knew this voice on a level nearly as deep as I knew my own voice or the voice of my mate. It was my shin'yu and my protector who was still gripping his severed arm and barely holding himself up. He didn't seem to notice his own wounds anymore as his acid colored eyes, which were glossy from tears, caught my own and his lips murmured words that I had no idea how I could hear. "Ichi…I'm so sorry Ichi-sama…I've failed you and because of my misjudgment your life is slowly leaving you…if these are to be your last moments…" He trails off and then his voice rises causing a hush to fall over everyone. "Then use them to plunge your blade into my heart so that I may not go on living knowing that I am the reason for my charges death! I do not deserve this life if I cannot protect what I was born to!"

The crowd begins to mumble but then stops as I smile softly and tilt my head to the side shocking everyone with the mix-matched eyes I now display. This was for both Shiro and I…the man before us was both of our best friends. He didn't care which one of us it was that he was speaking too and we both found solace in him. Through our fights and everything else he's always been our Shin'yu. "_Don' say that Uke-san_…you're my Shin'yu…_I wouldn' wan' ta see ya die_…I could never cut you down Ulqui…_yer too important ta us_…I wouldn't kill you if a thousand people would live in your place Ulqui…_'cause yer our shin'yu_...and no one will ever fill your place Ulqui." Shiro and I fade in out speaking in time while picking up where the other lets off. Slowly tears begin to fall fast down his face and he breaks down sobbing loudly toward us. The friendship between protector and charge was nearly as strong as a mating bond however this one was not felt through the bond so one had to tell them exactly what they felt.

"Ichi…you're my shin'yu too…I promised to never leave your side and protect you with my very first breath and I will die by your side no other will take your place either…thank-you…for everything." His lips part as I close my eyes and smile softly unable to feel the bottom half of my body. Was this really what dying felt like? I had been killed as a human and it was in a second because Ulqui killed me quickly not caring to torture me but this man was truly evil and he was simply giving me the slowest death possible but I was glad because I could tell those that I loved how important they were to me.

"Nel…Grimm…please both of you be careful alright…Nel if you make it out alive I want you to hug and kiss your mate and protect your children with your all. You're like the daughter I never had as well as a sister in an odd way. Grimm you're a brother, a friend, and a fierce warrior I would give Nel to no other." I chuckle sadly and Grimm places a hand on Nel shoulder. Blood is splattered in odd places on both of them but the silence of the moments is still odd.

"I'll protect her Ichigo…with my everything." I nod once and turn my gaze to my mate…my Rukia. She's completely gone already but her gaze meets mine none the less. I look at her lovingly feeling the very last of my strength willing me to speak to her I need to tell her how much I love her.

"I love you Rukia…never doubt that I do…you're the most important thing in the world to me as well as Akemi." Close my eyes and fall forward. Darkness surrounds me and I know I'm falling. I can feel my body hit the ground and Shiro and I are lost in a blinding white light. It seems to go on for years and I can feel his hand gripping mine tightly.

I am on my knees in total whiteness with Shiro beside me. Waves of white touch my knees slowly rising and in a panic I try to move only to find that black chains bind both my hollow and myself. A voice finds my ears and we're both pushed into shocked silence as a figure in black walks forward. "It is time…"

"Old man Zangetsu…why now? I am dead now." He laughs softly to himself…he just fucking laughs! I am dead and he didn't even bother to show up until I was killed!

"You are not dead Ichigo…that hit surely would not kill a man as powerful as you." I glare up at him and watch as unseen light reflect off of his orange glasses. He squats until his eyes are level with both me and my hollow. His lips quirk into the first smile I had ever seen from the normally stoic man and then he reaches his long pale fingers toward our faces and touches our foreheads.

Light explodes around both Shiro and I engulfing us in the bright red and dark black reiatsu. I look over and notice Shiro is no longer with me nor are we both injured. I feel a heaviness settle in both of my hand as well as at my sides and look down seeing two silver katana with black hilts resting in my hands. Three chain links of bloody red fall from the top of each hilt reminding me slightly of my bankai. The sheathes of the blades were both black and had swirls of blood red going around them in opposing directions. The black and red die into wisps before I am standing before the man again with shocked shinigami and arrancar surrounding me. "Ame Zangetsu…" The black and red reiatsu flares at my feet where it pools until it begins to rise in jolting drops almost like rain falling upside down.

The blade in my left hand began to glow a brilliant bloody red and it lengthened. The hilt turned black and white bone crisscrossed around it until it reached the bottom of the hilt. The right blade was glowing black and had a red hilt that matched the color of the left blade. The same white bone crisscrossed over the hilt. Both were light but sickly sharp and relatively easy to use. They gave off wisps of my own power as well as their color.

"What's this?" His eyes dance with mischief and a slim grin etches onto his once frightening features. Now they are simply an ugly part of his appearance that is below me to look at. I am a King he is a mere being that wishes to be king. I will not allow those I love to be killed by the likes of him. "No matter you are too weak to fight anyway." He moves to walk past me and I block his path slashing down his chest in on swipe and then another creating a long 'x'. His eyes widen and he jumps back. I hadn't even been able to cut him before and now it was like cutting air.

I look at him and twist my blades flicking the blood from them. I watch in satisfaction as blood runs down his body staining his golden robes. Shock and anger are written clearly on his face and I laugh as one eye turns black and gold and the other remains the same. "_**You're foolish to think such a pitiful blow could kill me. You are a sorry excise for a man that wants nothing more than to be a king. I am the King you are no more than dirt beneath my boot. Do not think that you are powerful enough to destroy that which I hold dear. I will kill you where you stand.**_" His eyes narrow into slits and he moves forward. My eyes mark the spot he stood before moving and a small red dot forms there making those of his followers left jump away from it. I block his blade with both of mine skidding only a pace back before pushing back and feeling Shiro's grin lace up my face. "Cero…" The red spills forth and he dodges at the last second leaving with one less arm. His army is caught unaware and aside from a few that dodged in time those that were left were destroyed easily by the sheer power behind my cero. My eyes shift to the shinigami and arrancar around me and I smirk.

"Hai Ichigo-sama…arrancar move out and take down and destroy those left of the Kijin forces." Ulqui and Grimmjow wear feral grins as they engage warriors in battle. Their mates follow shortly after reveling in the fights. It seems that they fight better when they know I'm strong. Toshiro and Karin dodge and weave through the lines picking up stray fights here and there while Yuzu and Pesche heal the fallen warriors on our side. I watch as my mother takes on an entire group by herself only back to back with my father. They weave in and out of one another working easily together like Rukia and I had many times before.

With a short sigh I swivel to watch my mate dance through the crowd her head piece glittering in the light. It's almost as if she's acting out the command for her zanpakuto. Thunder booms and I grin deciding that it was indeed time. I twist my blades in my hands before gripping them and feel my blades glow with their powerful auras. I feel a grin warp my face before I move toward the bleeding man with my blades drawn. We twist and twirl around each other weaving in and out of the many battles before we break apart and he holds his blade up easily. "Nikko…"

A fresh wave of highly powerful and blinding orange light blasts toward me and everyone stops to stare at it as it engulfs me. I raise my blades in a short 'x' and then scrape them apart feeling the swirling reiatsu from his attack. "Tsukiniyari…" Suddenly as my blades drop parallel to me I flip them into the air and grin as they begin spinning and thunder rolls in the sky. Flashes of light begin to rain down against my enemy puncturing him like spears falling from the sky. He dodges but many hit him. It seems that after one hits him more follow. "Once Tsukiniyari hits you once more of its spears will hit on target therefore no one is fast enough to out run them."

I open my palms and my blades drop heavily into them with the command of 'Modoru'. Suddenly the spears of bright blue light cut through him from where they lay and seep back into my blades turning into red and black again. He gasps as blood pours from the hundreds of cuts lining his body. "Is that your only ability then?" He chuckles and I raise an eyebrow before clucking under my breath at him. "You're pathetic to think you could hurt me with something like that."

He gasps as a blue light flares in the cuts when he tries to heal. "You understand now don't you…Tsukiniyari has another purpose other than cutting my enemy. If I recall the blades without touching them then the spears present will retreat and cut through the wounds they made when they fell. When they cut the second time they stop all regenerative abilities meaning that unless I am the one to heal you…you'll bleed to death very slowly." His eyes widen and I watch as gasps can be heard. Even my mate wasn't aware of the ability I shared with Zangetsu. Of course a lot of my more powerful techniques are not known of especially the one that I'm going to be using to kill him. "Bun ni bukatsu…"

I feel my body vibrate slightly at the command and grin as I feel a solid split in my soul. It doesn't hurt as I thought it would but I suppose it's alright. I watch as the air on either side of me wavers and eyes glance wearily at the spaces of movement. Sudden Shiro and Zangetsu materialize at my side each wielding their own blade. Zangetsu holds the black blade with a red aura while Shiro holds the red blade with a black aura. They are exact replicas of the pair in my hands. "Hello King…what can we do fer ya?" I nod my head to the man that is staring fearfully at us and Shiro offers a terrifying grin. He cracks his knuckles around his blade and Zangetsu pushes his glasses up on his nose easily.

~~CxB~~

I watch in shock as the two beings inside my mate's soul materialize on command and they speak for a few moments until a thunderous boom is heard and they all disappear only to reappear with their blades slicing across the screaming man in bloody gold robes. I watch as their reiatsu swirls around him like a cloak of sinister black and red as they swirl around him at lightning speed. It's as if the thunder created with their movements simply keeps coming and is nonstop.

Then the thunder stops and Ichigo, Shiro, and Zangetsu stand in a triangle with their blades pointing toward the ground where their opponent is falling to. His body twists sickeningly before hitting the ground and creating a crater of bloodstained sand. Ichigo smirks and all three swing the blood from their blades before sheathing them in total sync. They moved like a dance together as their heads all snapped down when a groan can be heard below us all. All three draw their blades in a quick movement before darting toward the ground blades aiming for the heart. My mate smirks as sand flies hundreds of feet the air and he is left standing alone and breathing deeply with his blades plunged into the heart of his enemy.

I watch as my mate begins speaking quietly but somehow I'm the only one that can hear it. "You've done something that I will never forgive you fucking bastard…if you wouldn't have I wouldn't have been able to kill you but you took something from me that I will never forgive. You've harmed people I care for greatly and for that you deserve death! You're lucky that you over looked the heir's abilities or you would have been dead the moment you set foot here. I hope you root in hell bastard!" Ichigo removes his blades with a sickening splash of blood as he cuts his enemies head clean off. His head rolls to the side and Ichigo drops his head back before closing his eyes and flicking the blood off of his blades.

He releases his shikai and slides his blades into their sheaths before turning away from his dead enemy and jumping slowly into the sky. Everything around me seems to slow as I watch the battles finish. You could truly see a difference in the fighting styles of everyone. That…that had not changed and never would I suppose. While the shinigami kill trying to spill as little blood as possible but lacking a certain vigor the arrancar, the espada especially, attack their opponents with so much force and emotion that it's truly a dance between the two forces of allies. They weave around one another like a symphony. Small splashes of blood mix in with large gushes like waves in an ocean. The sands are marked deeply with the blood before that too disappears as it soaks through and drops away like it had never been there before.

Fingers rest on my shoulders heavily and I turn to meet the eyes of my guardian wearily. His face is splattered with blood and his outfit is nearly completely covered in it but he seems calm despite the killing spree he had just gone on. His mate stands behind him equally as bloody with mats of it in her green hair. Ichigo steps up to my side and folds his arms over his chest as Ulqui steps up to his side. Ulquiorra has half of his shirt torn to shreds while the legs of his pants are cut to his knees. Blood is splattered everywhere on him including his mask. Starrk stands to Ichigo's right and his entire outfit is covered in blood. Lilynette steps up to his side and he wraps a protective arm around her. Her hair is matted with blood but she doesn't look half as bloody as her counterpart. The top five ranking espada truly were something to fear. They could lie and say they didn't enjoy the kill but it was in their nature. I understood that now because I could not lie and say that Kurohime and I didn't enjoy the blood that bathed our figners when we plunged our blade into that first chest. Ichigo looked like a war god with the blood on him and his shirt in tatters showing off his lean and muscular body.

The remaining espada finish off their battles and kneel facing the crowd eyeing the arrancar that were still battling alongside the shinigami. You did not enter a battle with someone unless you knew they needed your help and with Lady Masaki and Isshin taking on the largest part of the battle single handedly one can only assume that it will end shortly. Toshiro's blade slices through one man while Karin's blades dances over top of his into the same wound effectively cutting him in half. I watch as the white haired man's blade trusts forward over his mates shoulder stabbing a man right through the head while his mate does the same thing. They both pull their blades out and dance around each other killing any who dare attack. They finish standing chest to chest with their blade pressed into two men's hearts. With a flick of their wrists the men fall to the sands as well as the blood coating their blades. They sheath their blades before hugging tightly and then returning to where we stand watching everything. Toshiro and Karin hold each other close while still breathing a bit deeply.

I watch as Isshin brings his blade forward with his wife perched on it and as he cuts someone through she lunges attacking the men next to him with her double blades. Isshin follows closely behind protecting her rear flank easily. Truly, mates do move in a dance during a battle. They twirl in circles around one another their three blades swinging around each other as if they were enemies and not battling the others around them. A defeating clash can be head as they finish off their last opponent and their blade meet in the middle of the warrior's body blocking one another's blow easily. She had sung down with both blades while her husband swung up at the same time. The parts of the Warrior's body slide from the slick metal and tumble to the sands as they pull their blades away from one another. Taking a few steps forward they gaze into each other's eyes deeply.

I turn my gaze to the last battle occurring between Ichiraion and the woman who he had loved dearly…the woman who had betrayed us so greatly. Tears flood down his cheeks as his blade slides through her thin chest and punctures her heart causing a strangled scream to pass through her lips. She slumps onto his blade with a short gasp and her eyes fall heavy as she begins speaking to him. We can all here what she says now. "Gomen nasai…I really did love you Zael-kun…but it wasn't enough…even so…Arigato Zael-kun…" Her eyelids fall over her wide icy eyes closing them for eternity before her pin straight black hair falls forward over her shoulders. Ichiraion falls to the sands with her body screaming in emotional pain. Tears strain his cheeks as her hand reaches forward to brush his cheek lightly and weakly before her body begins to disperse into spirit particles.

I watch as my mate drops slowly to the ground and approaches the sobbing head of research before placing a calming hand on his shoulder. Ichiraion gazes up at Ichigo for a moment before turning his gaze to the perpetual moon in front of us. "Why does it hurt so badly?" Ichigo sighs and squeezes his shoulder lightly before Rangiku makes her way forward her eyes glowing with unshed tears. Her figners clasp easily on his shoulder and she glances down at him with a soft sad smile.

"It will hurt for a very long time…it may never stop hurting because that's what betrayal does. I can only say that allowing her to die is probably the best outcome because she'll be in peace again. I didn't want Gin to die but he did and although it wasn't by my blade it hurt none the same." Ichiraion meets her tearful gaze and nods reaching up to wipe the tears from his own face. Ichigo turns and walks away from them and toward his cousin who is lying motionless on the ground completely heal but still slightly paralyzed. He settles at his side with a short frown and ruffles his hair lightly.

"Hey itoko…" Tatsukichi grins up at my mate and offers a light punch to the chest. Ichigo chuckles dryly while his cousin pushes himself up to the best of his ability. "You scared me for a moment there I thought you were down for the count too. I'm glad it came out like this."

Ichigo begins laughing lightly and everyone seems to visibly calm at his laughter. It signifies that everything is finally over. "I'm glad it ended this way too." My mate stands and then helps his cousin up and leads him back toward Las Noches. Everyone follows suit carrying those that were wounded and the few that were killed in battle. I notice that Ulquiorra and Takehiko are walking side by side and not fighting with one another.

Eventually everyone returns to Las Noches and I watch as they disappear to change into unsoiled clothing. I follow Ichigo and we change quietly before our bedroom doors are slammed open and Akemi tumbles through. "Kaasan…Tousan…you've returned!" Her tiny figners clamp around our bodies as we squat and hug her tightly to our bodies.

Ichigo smiles into her hair and tightens his grip around us unconsciously. "Hai…we're never leaving you again Akemi." My mate runs his nose along her orange locks and I grin despite myself and tuck my head into his chest. He straightens pulling her up with him and takes my hand leading us out of our room and toward the banquet hall where we'll be dinning with everyone available in the beginning of a weeklong celebration.

"I'm glad you're both okay…" Akemi touches her father's cheek and snuggles into his neck before flashing me her signature grin…it was just like her fathers. Ichigo chuckles as I reach forward and pat her cheek lightly. "I don't know what I'd do without either of you…never leave me ever…"

Ichigo tightens his hold on her and tugs me closer to him while nuzzling her hair lightly. We enter into the large dining hall and I gaze around at everyone in it. There was no doubt in my mind that everyone will have changed because of this battle but we were also brought together because of the horror and bloodshed. We learned about each race and how to live in peace and harmony to better protect our worlds.

My gaze caught onto two figures on the balcony. One was very obviously Rangiku Matsumoto and the other, the one wrapped tightly in her arms, was Ichiraion Zael. She was offering him words of comfort instead of being inside at the party. Perhaps she finally found someone who understood her. I certainly hope they can both find happiness even if it isn't with one another.

"Rukia…" I snap my head to stare at my mate before grinning brightly and sitting down at one of the many tables set out for everyone. His fingers brush along my back before he settles in beside me with Akemi still clutching tightly to his neck. His hand never once leaves my back and I'm not sure if it's the pillar of strength for me or the pillar of strength for him but in this moment I'm positive that I need him as much as he needs me. Masaki and Isshin settle in beside us and soon Yuzu, Pesche, Karin, and Toshiro also settle down to eat with us. Everyone finally settles in and we know that we're safe now, not from everything mind you, but safe enough that we can relax for tonight and enjoy this festival without having the looming threat of war at our back.

Sitting here, like this, with a family of my own makes everything seem perfect for just this moment. I know deep in my hear that if I had to go back in time and do all of this again I would make sure everything went exactly the same way because it shaped our lives so that we could come to this point. Whatever the future may hold I'm prepared for it and I know that Ichigo will be standing beside me as my mate for as long as we both live and rule in this land together as well as after we depart.

My family is resilient and so are our friends and loved ones. We will survive long after this moment but no one will ever forget it because it brought us to family, friends, and even allies that we never knew we had as well as shaped us into mature adults. It made us all realize that everyone, hollows and shinigami alike, wear masks. Some wear them on the outside and some wear them on the inside but this war taught us to look past those masks because in reality it's not what's painted on them that counts…it's the truths beyond those masks that we've all gotten a chance to see. Perhaps that is what Ichigo has taught everyone…perhaps that is why he was put on this earth…not to save us all but to teach us how to save ourselves.

~~CxB~~

_Fin…well that's the end of Truths Beyond My Mask. Honestly I've fallen in love with this story and I'm positive I'll do a few one-shots and maybe a few short stories about TBMM in the future. I bet none of you thought that Rukia would be the one to realize that it's the truths beyond the masks that counted the most. I wasn't quite sure who would learn it when I first started writing this and I wasn't sure where it was going but the piece took a mind of its own and the characters grew into their own to fit alongside the other characters I used. I'd like to say a few things to my faithful readers out there…thank-you for reading and staying with me during those long periods of time when I didn't update. I know that you all wanted to read more and that you wanted to know what happened and here you are with your final chapter. I feel like just yesterday I posted the prologue not thinking anyone would likes it. I honestly didn't think it would end up being this long. I'm glad some of you stuck by it and I hope you all enjoyed everything it has to offer. Siyonara…_


End file.
